Kingdom Hearts: Echoes
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: In the future, three friends experience dreams of the Awakening. After a tragedy befalls their world, the three mark a trail across the cosmos to find their homeworlds, their identities, the meaning of the Dreams, and the destroyer of the Key Kingdom.
1. The Dream and the Finals

(Three bodies fall into an upside down evening-filled sky. One body is that of a boy's. Headphones adorn his neck as his white sweater-like uniform and green shorts sway in the breeze as his body falls. His eyes close as his black hair moves closer to and away from over his closed eyes. Two other bodies float with him, too far to see, but can barely be made out. One is a girl with a skirt and pig-tailed hair. The other is an older, slim boy with a red uniform smilar to that on the first boy's. )

_"Wow...the same dream..."_ A boy's voice says.

_"For many nights now, this dream pops into our heads." _Says a girl's voice.

_"The three of us are falling, falling into...nothingness..." _An older boy's voice says.

_"The three of us...headed to the same Awakening." _The girl says._ "The Awakening detailing the old Bearers."_

_"It can't be real." _All three utter at once._ "__After all, nobody can have the same dream...Can they?"_

_"Maybe it's an omen." _The young boy says.

_"An omen...of the past?" _The girl asks.

_"Or the times to come?" _Says the older boy.

(An opening begins as different occurances begin to take place. Keyblades falling from the sky, three teens running from a wave of Darkness, and a pale man with scars all across his face, laughing evilly...Just to name a few. And the opening is set to Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean.")

* * *

Scenes switch to an area in daytime.

The scene zooms out on what appears to be a city, the buildings larger than life.

It has a pseudo-technological feel as veins of electricity are seen coursing across the buildings and stripes of neon adorn the buildings roofs.

One building stands out as the biggest of all.

With a castle-like structure and what appears to be a Keyblade on the tip of it's structure.

The scene courses around to the other side of the city as three teens are seen sitting at a table with an umbrella over it.

(A logo appears on-screen as a Keyblade and many others fall and collapse on top of each other, forming the words "Key Kingdom" on it's logo as it fades away.)

The scene then zooms on the three teens.

The scen mainly focuses on the boy first seen in the opening.

He has one leg swooped over the other as he lays back in his chair, contemplative.

His face resembling that of Ventus's, he would look just like Ventus were it not for the black color of his hair and his hair's semi-longness.

Finger-snapping sounds are heard as a hand is seen snapping in front of Aios' face.

"Hello, earth to Aios!" A gril says. "Snap out of it, will ya?"

"Huh? What?" Aios says, breaking himself out of his thinking trance and looking at the girl.

The girl has blonde pigtails and pointy ears, her head tilted to her left inquisitively, an innocent smile on her face.

_"That's Saphyra." _Aios says in a narrative. _"Me and her became friends after Her, Locke, and myself joined the Key Kingdom's Knights. We know she's from another world, but she can't remember anything about it. When I first met her, she was really shy and isolated. But once me and Locke got to know her, it's like she became this different person. She's pretty nice once somebody gets to know her, even if it seems as though it's only her temper that's matured. She can be pretty impulsive sometimes, and tends to get mean streaks. But, she's still kind...and very curious. And that's why the two of us love her so."_

"Um...yeah." Aios responds, a small chuckle escapes his lips. "It's just so...weird. How can the three of us have the SAME dream? And what does it mean?"

"I wonder about that, too." Saphyra responds, placing her head in her hands and leaning on the table. "Falling into nothing...It's such a scary prospect."

"You find that scary?" Aios responds with a chuckle. "Cooking poison food isn't scary at all, but falling is?"

"Why, you-!" She yells, shaking a fist at Aios.

"It's illogical to dwell on it." A voice asks.

Aios and Saphyra turn their heads to look at the other boy from the opening,

The boy uses his left hand to brush through his orange hair as he turns to face Aios, a confident smirk on his face.

He rests his left elbow on the table as his other hand remains on his head.

"We'll find out about it when we find out about it." The older boy says. "Let's not think about it too much. Besdies, we have finals today. The last thing we need is to fail them because of something that isn't even real."

"Leave it to ol' Computer to take the fun out of things." Saphyra says, crossing her arms and looking at the older boy with a sarcastic look on her face.

"I have a name, you know." The older boy says

"Ugh...Live a little, Locke." Saphyra replies.

_"The other kid is Locke." _Aios says in another narrative._"Locke's kinda like our older brother. He's been a Knight a little longer than the rest of us have. Pretty much everybody thinks of him as a smarty pants, but me and Saphyra know him better than that. Locke's sure as heck smarter than the two of us, and simple loves to practice his Magic. Locke's usually pretty composed and mature, not the happy type, but he loves to bicker with Saphyra, since they think in exactly opposite ways. Their arguments are feared throughout the kingdom. And every time one of them raises their voices, people scatter like leaves. Y'know, now that I think about it, me and Saphyra are the only two people in our class to see him smile...If only he'd learn to be a bit more playful, maybe those two wouldn't argue as much."_

"Are you guys gonna argue again?" Aios asks.

"Nah, as fun as it is annoying him, I'm not in the mood. Still sleepy from last night." Saphyra replies, stretching her arms up into the air and yawning.

"I concur." Locke replies, standing up. "As amusing as our quarrels are, i'd rather not cause mass panic for the unpteenth time in a row. I shall dispose of the dirty plates..."

Saphyra sticks her tongue mischeviously out at Locke as he picks up her plate and Aios,' then rolls his eyes and walks away.

"What about you, Aios?" Saphyra asks. "What's your take on the dream?"

_"Me?" _Aio narrates again._"My name's Aios. Not much to say about me. Lazy, fun, energetic...That's about it. The three of us have been friends since we first became Knights. What's a Knight? Basically a Key Bearer dedicated to protecting the populace. Yeah, as annoying as it is, Heartless still exist even in the future, though after Sora's exploits, they aren't as numerous as they used to be. In fact, a world hasn't been dsetroyed by Darkness in ten years. And we were trained to prevent the Key Kingdom, the headquarters of the new order of Key Bearers, from falling. Cause if this place goes, the rest of the worlds are screwed over. It's annoying, though. Because the three of us still have a year before we're allowed to go to other worlds. That's how society works. You join the Knights, you become a Knight, you pass the Finals, you do your duties for a year, then you can do whatever you want. Locke failed his first Final even though he's much smarter, so that's why he'll be taking his Final a second time with us. Someday, we'll do what the three of us set out to do...Explore other worlds with each other...Just explore. We've planned it from the day we joined the Knights. Just a little longer...and it'll become reality...As for the dream...I dunno...Sora and the Eraqus Trio...the dream...All of it's starting to weigh me down..."_

"M-My take?" Aios asks. "Well...I've got no idea what to think...I mean, in school we were told that only those with great destinies, like Sora, have that dream. I just can't see it happenin' to us, though. We're just students. We haven't done anything extraordinary, we haven't killed legions after legions of Heartless or defeated that Xehanort guy...I'm kinda scared, to be honest. But, for right now, let's just enjoy our time as Knights. You never know, something might not happen. It might just be...in our heads."

"We should tell Master Xrapi sooner or later." Saphira says seriously. "Maybe he can tell us what's really behind it. We could know what it means!"

"No way!" Aios says, banging his left fist on the table. "We have no idea what'll happen if we tell him about that dream. They might conscript us into more service in the Knighthood, or they might even expel us permanently! Those who have that dream are always treated differently. Remember the promise the three of us made to each other? That we'd explore space just the three of us? We can't put that at risk based on a dream. We...we've gotta be sure. We can't end up like Iskonis...We-We just can't."

Locke returns and sits in his former seat.

"As open-minded as Master Xrapi is, Aios is right...I cannot believe I just said that with a straight face..." Locke says, planting a facepalm on his face. "We must be sure we aren't imagining things. If we go public with our dream willy-nilly like that, who knows what will happen? We must be one hundred percent sure that this isn't some dream of grandeur or omen of something bad."

"But how will we know?" Saphyra yells. "There's only so much info on it in the textbooks! Action speaks louder than words! In case you two idiots forgot, Xrapi had that dream, too!"

"And what became of him?" Locke asks. "He still remains as Headmaster of the School of Knights and hasn't done anything extraordinary. That right there proves that just because one dreams of an Awakening doesn't mean it foreshadows anything."

Saphyra leans back on her chair and takes a deep breath.

"Look." Aios says, placing a hand on Saphyra's shoulder. "I know you might see this dream as an excuse of finding your homeworld, but just hang in there. We'll find it eventually. Why do you think we wanna explore space? After we pass Knighthood and are free, we'll explore space and find all of our homeworlds. You aren't the only one who forgot where you live."

"Sigh..." Saphyra says. "Maybe your'e right."

A blaring voice echoes across the city.

"ALL KNIGHTS REPORT TO YOUR MASTERS FOR FINALS. THOSE WHO ARE LATE WILL BE DEDUCTED TEN POINTS."

"Let;s haul butt, guys!" Aios says.

Locke and Saphyra nod as the three teens gets up from the tabel and begin running towards the castle.

A short, stubby waitress stops by the table.

"Kids didn't even pay their bill...sigh..."

* * *

Scenes switch to a red and white room witha circular build.

(The background music starts as "Radiant Garden" plays in the background of the cutscene.)

A collage of a Keyblade is seen resting on the room's ceiling.

In the center of the room, sitting on an extended chair is a man with long blue hair and piercing green eyes.

He dusts off the lower portion of his black robe with his right hand as Locke, Aios, and Saphyra enter the room.

Once he notices them, he immediately gets up from the chair and places his hands in the air.

"Praise be to the Knighthood and the Light." Master Xrapi says.

Locke and Aios do the same thing and perform tyhe same chant.

Only Saphyra stands as she was, her arms crossed.

"As you three well know, this is your Final: Otherwise known as your Mark of Mastery Exam. Now, according to the rules with self-proclaimed teams, it has been assumed that the three of you have practiced exponetially and with each other. It has been assumed that you three have forged a strong bond within your Hearts. Therefore, I, Master Xrapi, now annonce the official Grading scale for the Final Exam for the three of you. Each of you will take your exam one at a time, and each of you will pass individually. However...if even one of you fails, all of you do..."

"What!" Saphyra yells." That's not fair! Who the heck made up that rule?"

"Saphyra, hush!" Locke yells.

"It was not my decision to make, young one." Xrapi says. "The Council of Masters has modified this rule for your group only, since they seem to think the three of you have potential mirroring that of the now Outcast One, Iskonis."

"With all due respect, Master..." Lock says. "It is immoral for the Council to judge us based on the actions of the Outcast One. Just because we were friends with him..."

"Because you know him...and because he oversaw the three of you when I myself could not..." Master Xrapi says. "And because he turned to the Darkness for reasons unknown...That is why you must be harshly graded. To assure the Council and myself that you three have not turned to the Darkness as well. Now, no more protest. Locke, since you are the eldest, you shall go first. Pleaqse summon your Keyblade and stand parallel from me."

"But..." Locke starts. "Sigh...Yes, Master."

Locke starts to walk over, but Saphyra grabs his left arm to stop him.

"Locke, this is wrong and you know it." Saphyra says. "The Council is treating us like Iskonis! Maybe they know about the Dream! Maybe they know what's happening to us!"

Locke wrests his left arm from Saphira's grasp and turns to look at her.

"Once we receive the benefits and say that comes with the authority of the Knights, we can look into it further. For now, hold your anger, Saphyra." Locke says.

"He's right." Aios says. "When we become Knights, then we can propose to the Council and find out about our Dream. Until then, we just have to wait it out."

Saphyra puts her head down, sulking.

Locke looks at her knowingly, then resumes walking towards his original position.

(Tutorial: "Use the analog stick to move in the direction you want to go. Pushing it slightly will cause the character to walk. The more you hold it down in one direction will make the character run. Press the R1 button to lock onto a target. Finally, use the circle button to jump. The harder you hold the button down, the higher the character can jump.")

He then stops and turns to face his Master.

"Locke, he who possesses the powers of Logic. Of maturity and of authority. Prove thyself to me now." Xrapi says.

Xrapi summons his Keyblade.

The key looks similar to a Rose thron, with a peace-symbol emblem as it's Keychain.

The elongated part at the end of the shaft has the design of that resembles a grenade.

His stance consists of him holding his right arm, the one holding the Keyblade, out at Locke, the other arm at his waist.

Locke summons his own Keyblade with an angry sigh.

Smoke covers his hand as the Keyblade fashions itself into Locke's hand.

The Key's shaft is the color blue, the Keychain that of a triangle, pyramind shaped emblem, to symbolize that his logic shall guide the ones he loves...and shall protect them from all harm.

The elongated part of the Key taking a hook-like shape, as if the two edges of the area converging into one another, like pincers.

Locke's battle stance shows him placing his Keyblade below his right side, the edge facing Xrapi.

His left hand clutches his left side.

His stance resembles that of an English Fencer, minus the bobbing and weaving back and forth.

"Very well, Master Xrapi." Locke says. "I shall prove my power...and fight for the promise the three of us made!"

The scene focuses on Locke as the Information Bar staples itself across the top of the screen.

(The background music chimes in as the "Land of Departure Battle Theme" from Birth by Sleep begins to play.)

(INFORMATION: "Defeat Master Xrapi!")

(Pause Menu Info: "Defeat Master Xrapi and Pass Locke's exam! Be sure to take Locke's strengths and weaknesses into account! Also look for openings in Xrapi's attacks!")

(Tutorial: "Use the X button to attack a foe. Pressing it multiple times will allow you to attack with a combo. Utilize combos to maximize damage! Remember to use R1 to lock onto a target and the circle button to jump! Use the analog stick and the square button to activate an evasive action. The evasive action used is unique to each charactegr and cannot be modified. Try using these controls in a practice battle!")

"Here I come, Young One!" Xrapi says. as he runs towards Locke, Keyblade pointed out.

Locke cartwheels out of the way as he lunges at Xrapi with his Keyblade, the two weapons clashing.

Xrapi notices that Locke is using one hand for the clash, the other hand hidden, a yellow glow within it's area.

"Thunder!" Locke shouts as thunder bolts crash around the two.

Xrapi extends his hand as an illusory shield surround Xrapi, the Thunder doing no harm.

"A Reflect spell? You never cease to amaze me, Master!" Locke says as he backs off and points his Keyblade at Master Xrapi.

"Fire!" Locke shouts as a fireball homes in on the Master.

Xrapi rushes towards Locke at high speed, slashing through the Fireball on the way.

He madly chops within the area in which Locke was standing, Locke cartwheeling out of the way.

Locke then takes initiative and stabs Xrapi in the back, the blunt end of the Keyblade attacking Xrapi's back.

He chops with the blunt end with a three-hit combo, his hand elegantly moving, as a fencer's would, the third attack knocking Xrapi back.

Locke then backflips a ways back and resumes his battle stance, looking at Xrapi confidently.

"Please continue, Master." Locke says. "Your style is intriguing. Such a shame that it's easily memorized."

"I'm not out of tricks yet, boy!" Xrapi yells as he zig-zags across the room at high-speed, Locke barely guarding from a slash in time as the weapons clash again.

(Reaction Command: Toss)

(Reaction Command Tutorial: "Reaction Commands will appear in certain situations. Activate these with the Triangle Button in order to turn the tide of battle in your favor. Some Commands can be used multiple times in a combo, so watch out for thse opportunities!")

However, this time, Locke backflips, the inertion of the trick sending Xrapi into the air as well.

Halfway through the backflip, Xrapi is knocked back with a kick as Locke jumps into the air with Xrapi, "cutting" through the Master with a flick of his blade.

Locke lands back on the ground as Xrapi lands as well, one hand breaking his fall.

"Enough." Xrapi says. "You have passed your exam, Locke. You fight with curiosity and patience. Yet you also fight to defend yourself, not to hurt another. You have proved the Light within your Heart to me, and have thus passed your Exam. You are now a Knight."

Locke sighs raggedly as he walks back over to Aios and Saphyra, who have been watching with awe.

"Wow..." Aios says.

"That was awesome, Locke!" Saphyra says. "Your'e really graceful...Like a swan!"

"Ah, Aios." Master Xrapi says. "You are next, lad. Please stand parallel to me."

"Show me what you can do, Aios!" Locke says. "If you do better than I did, I'll buy all of your Sea-Salt Ice Creams for the next month!"

"You betcha!" Aios says as he runs over to the position Locke was standing in.

Xrapi dusts his lower robe off again and faces Aios.

"Aios, he who possess the power of courage and bravery, of an open mind and open Heart." Xrapi says. "Prove thyself to me now!"

Xrapi summons his Leyblade again and piints it at Aios, getting into combat stance.

"You got it, Master!" Aios says. "I'll make sure that the three of us find out who we are...whether I win or not!"

Aios extends his hand out as win surrounds his hand as his Keyblade fashions itself into his hands.

The Key has a zig-zagged design, it's Keychain that of a a wheel-like emblem, to symbolize that he will never stop moving or fighting.

It's elongated edges are slightly sideways, their ends seperated from each other, their structures facing oppositely. (Even though it can still be used as a key. This is just a cosmetic "opposite.")

Immediately, Aios throws the Keyblade up into the air as he extends his palm into the sky.

At that moment, a stream of Light extends itself from his hand and clutches the Keyblade's handle.

Aio grips the edge of the Light stream and begins to swing it around rhythmically as he positions it somewhat behind him, his left hand out by his aide and ready, his battle stance formed.

"Ah, you are the only Keyblader in history to form a style such as that. Maybe when you are a Master, you can teach it to others...IF you become a Master." Xrapi says, narrowing his eyes at Aios.

The Information Bar summons itself again.

(The Background Music starts up again as "Land of Departure Battle Theme" plays again.)

(INFORMATION: "Defeat Master Xrapi!")

(Pause Menu Info: "Defeat Master Xrapi and Pass Aios's exam! Be sure to take Aios's strengths and weaknesses into account! Also look for openings in Xrapi's attacks! Time your attacks accordingly to avoid counterattack and activate Reaction Commands!")

"Well then, let's see if I got what it takes!" Aios says as he rushes towards Xrapi, Aios continuously swinging the Stream with littlt to no notice that he's doing it.

Xrapi attempts a lunge attack aimed at Aios, only for the boy to dodge to the right and slam his Keyblade into the ground with surprising speed, like a sling. Xrapi barely dodges in time.

The Master then falls back and begins to fire Fireballs similar to those Locke did.

Aios grasps his Light stream and begins to swing it in front of him with blinding spped, the speed and pressure actuyally reflecting the fireballs back at Xrapi, the fire sputtering out dur to not having a target.

"Truly a unique style..." Xrapi says. "Great for defense...But can it give you power?"

Xrapi fires more Fireballs as Aios starts swinging his stream at high speed again.

However, Xrapi then rushes to flank him from behind whilst the boy defends from the Fire.

Aios sees this coming and jumps to the left and right to avoid the Fire while keeping his eye on Xrapi.

Xrapi then points his Key at Aios.

"Good for defsne, as I said. But what if you can't defend, boy?" He asks.

"Then ya improvise!" Aios says.

He swings his stream of light and throws it at Xrapi's Keyblade.

(Reaction Command: Lasso)

By the time Xrapi sees the attack coming, it's too late as the stream swings around the Keyblade, then his arm, as Aios pulls the stream tighter, immobilizing Xrapi's arm.

Xrapi unsummons his Keyblade from his right hand and summons to his free hand.

He attempts to cut through the stream.

Aios sees this coming and, using the stream as a rope, swings himself as Xrapi, his feet kicking Xrapi away as the stream breaks free from Xrapi's arm.

The Master is flung to a nearby wall as he is about to hit it.

However, Aios, swings and throws the stream of Light again as it constricts around Xrapi's body.

Aios gently drops Master Xrapi to the ground and returns the stream to himself.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away there." Aios says, scratching his head, an innocent expression on his face in a toothy grin.

"No worries." Xrapi says, getting himself up. "You have passed this exam. You have proven the kindness in yoiur heart that belies your exergetic exterior. You have no Darkness in your Heart. I deem you a Knight as well."

Aios nods silently as he walks back towards Locke and Saphyra.

"Nice goin' Aios." Saphyra says jokingly. "Almost made a pancake out of Xrapi. But, it's a good thing your'e so good with that energy rope thingy of yours."

"So you DO have a brain after all." Locke says with a smirk. "Such a shame you won't be getting free Ice Cream for a month. You didn't do better than me and almost killed our Master. I geuss your logic has it's limits."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aios says as he looks at Locke with a fake angry expression.

Saphyra just looks upon her two friends and giggles.

"Ah, Miss Saphyra. You are the final one to fight. Please step forward."

Saphyra gulps in her throat roughly as she stepsparallel to Master Xrapi.

"Saphyra." Xrapi says. "She who possesses the power of determination and persistence. And of a never-bending will. Prove thyself to me now!"

Saphyra places her palms in front of her as thorns seemingly erupt from the area near her hands as her Keyblades come into view and fashion themselves around both of her hands.

Both of the Keyblades share the same design.

The two have an eerie look to them as they resemble throns, the Keychains different, the Keychain on the left blade resembling a smiley face, the other resembling an angry face, whihc symbolizes Saphyra's kind and angry dispositions, as well as her happiness around her friends and the anger she shows to enemies threatening them.

She places them, almost touching, facing opposite ways. (One Keyblade facing Xrapi, the other facing backwards)

She then returns them to each of her hands, her rigt hand holding the right-facing one, the other holding the backwards blade.

Her stance consists of her swinging her body back and forth in a ready stance, (despite standing still) her eyes ever gazing upon those of Xrapi's.

"I'll do what I have to in order to become a Knight...Then, I'll approach the Council. I'lkl find out about our homeworlds...and Iskonis!" Saphyra says.

"Let us see your mettle." Xrapi says.

He can feel the anger in her Heart...She may not pass he Final after all.


	2. The Awakening, Part One

**(Author's Note: This Chapter is my attempt at making an Awakening set for the three main characters. I know it's probably crap, but I'm trying my best to adhere to the flow of the Kingdom Hearts Games themselves, so bear with me. Also, if one is wondering when this would take place, I would consider this taking place after Kingdom Hearts 3, hence the "Masters" bit which you will read in this Chapter later.)**

(The "Land of Departure" battle theme from Birth by Sleep plays as the scene focuses on Saphyra.)

Saphyra and Xrapi stare each other down as Saphyra clutches her two Keyblades with an unusual level of anger.

(Information: "Defeat Master Xrapi!")

(Pause Menu Info: "Defeat Master Xrapi and pass Saphyra's Exam! Be sure to take Saphyra's strengths and weaknesses into account! Also look for openings in Xrapi's attacks! Utilize Saphyra's Command Style to gain an edge in the battle!")

"AAAH!" Saphyra screams as she rushes head-on at Xrapi.

Their weapons clash as Saphyra groans with anger.

"You fight with anger...Not anger towards me, but rather...anger towards something else..." Xrapi says as he struggles to guard against Saphyra's advance. "Anger has always been a problem with you, but it's never been this palpable...Calm yourself, remember my teachings..."

(Reaction Command: Leapfrog)

Saphyra jumps into the air, over her Master's head whilst still clashing with one of her weapons.

She then attacks his back with her free weapon, knocking him back.

"Interesting tactics." Xrapi says. "It belies your tempermental nature. Now, show me what you can REALLY do."

Xrapi rushes towards Saphyra with a speed he kept from the other two.

Locke and Aios look on concerned.

"Is...Is he toying with her?" Aios asks.

"No...He's testing her." Locke says.

"Now let's just hope she doesn't give in to that temper of hers..." Locke thinks to himself.

Saphyra barely manages to dodge the blows as she is backed into a corner of the room.

(Reaction Command Combo: "Scale + Jump")

She jumps onto the nearby wall as she avoids a slash from Xrapi upon landing on it.

Using the wall, she pivots her legs and jumps over Xrapi again, this time evading another slash as she returns to combat stance.

"I've gotta starting dishing some out. That's the whole point of the test, after all!"

(Information: "Fill up the Command Gauge with sucessful attacks!")

(Command Gauge Tutorial: "Each of the Destined Three have acess to unique Command Styles that change the skills avaliable to them, and also their fighting style. By unleashing certain attacks in battle, you can effectively change which Command Style you can use! Fill the Command Gauge fully, and your Style will change to reflect that of the skills you used. Choose the right Style for the right situation. Command Styles can be modified in the Skills section of the Main Menu.")

Xrapi closes in on Saphyra as he attempts a slash at her abdomen, only for her to strike with her own attack shortly after she dodges.

This exchange lasts for a while as the two trade attacks towards each other, Saphyra frequently using "Hit-and-run" tactics.

(Eventually, the Command Gauge fills as Saphyra activates the feature.)

Saphyra is then bathed in a brilliant Light.

Saphyra faces her two Keys outwards, each one facing the opposite direction, the two teeth sides of the weapons facing opposite directions.

A glow of Light surrounds her right hand then as she places her hand in the center of where the two hilts of the weapons, meet and pulls her hand back as an illusory bowstring appears around and encompasses the weapons.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are, Master." Saphyra says as she aims the illusory bow at Xrapi. "I can hit you from anywhere!"

(Command Style Tutorial: "Once a character has activated one of their Command Styles, the commands will take the place of all skills currently in your Command queue at the bottom left of the screen. Each skill in the Style is assigned to a certain button. Upon using a skill, a small recharge time is required before using a skill again. To cycle through your avaliable skills, simply tap the R1 button to highlight a skill from the Queue and tap the corresponding button to unleash it. You cen even use skill while moving, though moving slows down the cool-off period slightly. Command Styles do not last forever, and the Queue will revert and allow you to use the skills you were originally using, and you will have to fill the Gauge again in order to use that Style again.")

(Command Style: "Rapid Renegade")

(Ability used: ("Gatling Blitz")

Saphyra begins to fire arrows of Light from the "bow," the arrows trailing Master Xrapi like machinegun fire.

Xrapi rushes towards Saphyra, thinking that her firing leaves her open.

However, she sees it coming and immediately jumps into the air, firing an arrow into Xrapi's path. (Of course, since this is Kingdom Hearts, not an action movie, it won't do any harmful damage. It's a kids game, LOL!)

The arrow hits Xrapi and stuns him, leaving him open for a whack from the illusory bow's Light-tainted edges, knocking him back even further.

Saphyra continues to use three-hit combos from the bow's edges, Saphyra flipping and weaving whilst performing the attacks, until Xrapi is conrered by the wall.

Saphyra aims her bow at Xrapi and stands firm.

(The Battle ends.)

(Saphyra's level increased to 2, her Strength increased.)

("New Command Style Obtained! Edit it from the Menu!")

The scene switches to a cutscene.

"I think I've got you beat, Master. Checkmate?" Saphyra asks, a confident smile on her face.

"Hmph." Xrapi says. "I suppose. But you must be aware that power was not the point of the test."

"Huh?" Saphyra asks, as she unsummons her Keyblades, the "bow" disappearing in a shine of Light.

"I was testing your anger. For anger leads to Darkness." Xrapi says.

"Well...How'd I do?" Saphy raasks, one eye twitching with nervousness.

"You just barely passed." Xrapi says. "I was initially going to fail you; since you fought with such hostile agressiveness when we began the match. Anger leads one to giv in to their stress and rage, granting them power, but robbing them of their reason. However, you loosened up over time and revealed your true nature. Arrogant and competitive, yet knowing your limits. I hereby dub you a Knight as well. Now, return to stand by your friends."

Saphyra runs over to Locke and Aios as the three high-five each other.

Master Xrapi stands in the center of the room as he extends a hand.

"Come, oh Destined Three." Xrapi says.

The three friends walk over to Xrapi and stop short.

Xrapi extends his hand yet again as a shining Light surrounds his palm.

"As the old Keyblade Masters have done for ages, I now bestow upon you the powers and Rank of Knight. As Knights, you shall soon be obligated to seek out new worlds and new life, and using your weapons and powers, protect and safeguard them from utter oblivion at the hands of the Darkness and it's sinister forces. I now grant you the ability to travel to other worlds, though it is only when I myself choose to allow you shall you be free to leave and explore. For your duties as Knights come first. And you must prove that you have the ability to uphold your new responsibilities. But, I have faith in you three. You always have exceeded my expectations."

Xrapi moves closer to the three as he stops in front of Locke.

Xrapi touches Locke's right shoulder as a plate of black armor appears on his shoulder.

Xrapi then moves in front of Aios and touches his left shoulder as a red plate appears on the area.

Xrapi then moves in front of Saphyra and stares her down.

"Do your best not to give into your rage, Young One." He says as he kneels briefly and touches her right foot. "Keep your Light string, and allow it to ease your rage."

rapi then sits up and walks back to beam down at his students.

"Any other questions?" he asks.

"M-May we speak to the Council now, Master?" Aios asks nervously. "Now that we're Knights..."

"I'm afraid you must wait a little longer before you propose any sort of request or question." Xrapi replies. "The Council has had it's hands full of late with...certain matters..."

"But your'e the Head Master!" Saphyra says. "Can't you allow us at least five minutes with them?"

"No." Xrapi says. "The Council is not a request center. I apologize if it seems unfair, but there are matters beyond that of mere homeworlds. Please return to your homes until you receive your first assignments. And personally, from the bottom of my Heart, I am truly sorry."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Saphyra says, leaving the room in an angry huff.

Locke and Aios look back at her for a brief second then politely nod at Xrapi.

They then leave the room, in a rush to chase after her.

The scene zooms in on Xrapi's face, his eyes full of sadness.

("Another Side, Another Story" plays in the scene's background.)

_"Those children were just orphans when I first found them...A life of searching for one's birthplace...It must be tough on them...Just wait a little longer, kids. I'll try to help you the best I can..."_

_

* * *

_

Scenes switch to Saphyra walking angrily out of the castle.

The bridge she's on connects the city to the Castle.

"Darn Master...Not a Request Center? Who does he think he is?" She mutters to herself.

"Saphyra!" A voice shouts.

She turns to see Aios and Locke running towards her.

"What was that?" Locke asks.

"What do you think?" Saphyra replies. "The Master said that when we became Knights, we could approach the Council, and now that we're Knights, the Council's 'busy.' I don't believe them for a moment. I guess our 'requests' aren't worth their time!"

"Calm down." Aios says. "Xrapi's the Head Master. Even if he's head honcho, you can't expect them to allow EVERYBODY with a complaint in right away. Politics takes time."

"You know what?" Saphyra says. "I am sick to death of rules and politics and policies! If we really want to know where we live, we need to just go!"

"Are you suggesting..." Locke says.

"Yes. We'll run away." Saphyra says, placing her hands in the air as if an epiphany has been heard. "We can explore anywhere we want, whenever we want. No more rules, no more Knights, No more fighting. Just us."

"It sounds tempting." Locke says. "But we still have duties to the Kingdom. As strict as they were, this is our home. This is where we were raised. We cannot just elope based on some passing fancy. Even if we find our homeworlds, this will be our true home. And we can't abandon it. And deep down inside, you know that, too."

Saphyra sighs loudly.

"I know, I know." Saphyra says. "I just wanna leave and find our worlds already. It's annoying when I have to wait for something, you know me. I...I gotta cool down. I'll see you guys later."

Saphyra continues to walk down the bridge as Locke and Aios look at each other, then walk down the Bridge as well.

The scene zooms out.

_"It wasn't exactly the best day ever." _Aios narrates._ "Even though we had passed our Finals and became Knights, we still had to wait a year before we could leave the Kingdom. And we also had to wait for the Council to let us talk to them. Me and Locke could handle that, but Saphyra...Saphyra just couldn't wait. But, what could we do? Once she sets out to do something, nothing stops her. And that's what me and Locke fear most. A fear that she'll make that inescapeable choice...and turn to the Darkness to find her Light. She'll end up just like Terra, one of the Bearers of old, who gave in to his Darkness to fight Xehanort...only to fail."_

_

* * *

_

Scenes switch to the city, zoomed out.

It is nighttime, citizens are fast asleep.

The scene shifts to Master Xrapi, who is standing in the center of the room the trio took their finals in.

("Strange Whispers" plays in the scene's background.)

"I know your'e there...Miasma."

A shadowy figure emerges from a dark corner of the room, it's features obscured by shadow.

"Ah..." Miasma says in a deep, bold, commanding voice. "It's been many years, my friend."

"Why are you here?" Xrapi asks, summoning his keyblade cautiously.

"To take what belongs to me." Miasma says.

"The Kye-Blade is safe from your influence, in a remote place even I do not know the location of." Xrapi replies, entering combat stance.

"Ah yes, the ancient letter 'kye.'" The figure says. "The letter that Xehanort himself discovered. A blade forged with a mixture of the Light and Darkness of one of his old students. Eventually made real by Masters Sora and Riku using their powers of Light and Darkness respectively...shortly before they disappeared. I have found that it fuels itself on Hearts, just like Kingdom Hearts does. A seperate entity that exists alongside Kingdom Hearts. So what would happen if it's limit was exceeded?"

"No..." Xrapi says, shocked.

"Yes..." Miasma replies. "If it's power overflows, it will be sensed by every living creature...including myself. Then I can merely pluck it from where it sits in wait."

"I will not allow you to see your plan to fruition." Xrapi says. "That is the one constant that must not be tampered with, don't you understand?"

"I do...And I don't care." Miasma says as a portion of a Keyblade is seen out of the shadows engulfing him.

"I will not allow you to destroy Kingdom Hearts!" Xrapi yells as he rushes towards Miasma, only for the scene to end.

* * *

Scenes switch to a home.

The night's shadows darken the already dark room further as a figur etosses and turns in bed.

The figure is revealed to be Aios...

* * *

("Destati" plays as the scene shifts.)

Scene shift to an Awakening.

The darkness in the background acting as a spotlight for the platform Aios finds himself on.

The platform depicts him and his other two friends, Locke and Saphyra.

The elements adorning the platform shows various random figures ranging from a spaceship to a distorted gangster in a tophat with red glasses, his entire figure distorted.

_"The Light and the Dark are in danger..."_

Aios gets up and stands in the center of the platform.

"Who-Who's there?" Aios asks, shouting into the endless void.

_"My identity is meaningless...As I speak to you now, the other two of the Destined Three are also hearing my voice..."_

"Other two? Which other two?" Aios asks.

_"You shall learn in time..." _The voice says._ "Now, there are things you must know before you venture off into the vastness of space..."_

A brown door appears in front of Aios with a flash of Light.

_"Venture forward...Destined One..." _The voice says.

"Well, if your extending an invitation..." Aios says as he puts his hand on the doorknob. "Why not?"

A brilliant Light shines as the door opens further and engulfs the scene.

* * *

The scene shifts to a similar awakening, however, it is Locke focused on, not Aios.

Locke stands in the center of the platform as a Treasure Chest appears in front of him.

(Treasure Chest Tutorial: "At times, you'll find Treasure Chests scattered across the worlds. Simply use the Reaction Command "Open" to obtain their contents. Be wary, for not all Chests contain goodies, and may harbor hidden dangers. Also note that you will not be able to open Chests or interact with anything in the field if there are enemies around. Thatle them out first before going treasure hunting! You should look for Chests whenever you enter a new area. You never know what you'll find!")

"Ah, a gift? Rather generous..." Locke says as he approcahes the Chest.

At that moment, three strange-looking enemies appear before Locke, their appearances taking a white, ghostly color, their bodies distorted into a barely humanoid form as they shamble ever closer.

_"These enemies, along with the Heartless, will hamper your quest. Though you already know how to fight, you must know how to keep your Heart steady, for, just as the Heartless, they will seek to do you and others harm. Keep your Heart ever steadfast...And ever ready to battle those of broken dreams..."_

"Of course nothing's free..." Locke says with a roll of his eyes as he summons his Keyblade and enters Combat stance.

(Information: "Defeat the strange Enemies!")

Locke moves his eyes to the left and right as the enemy on the left raises a claw and lunges at him.

He plunges his Keyblade into it's chest with a thrust of his Keyblade as it disintergrates into white Light.

"These things are made of...Light?" Locke asks as he turns his head, and rolls out of the way, avoiding a swipe from another enemy behind.

"Fire!" He yells as he points his Keyblade at another of the white enemies, a fireball shooting out of his Key's tip and burning one of the enemies up.

He moves a s aquick blur and cuts the final down with a three-attack combo.

Satisfied, Locke un-summons his Keyblde as a brown door appears in front of him.

"I have no clue who you are..." Locke says as he touches the doorknob and pulls it. "...But I'll find out...You can bet on it."

A light escapes from the door as the scene is engulfed in white.

* * *

Scenes shift to another eerily similar Awakening, only Saphyra is now the focus.

"What the heck?" She asks herself as she gets her self up and regains her footing. "This dream again...?"

_"This has been no dream...but a glimpse of the future...For those who shall usher_ in the new era or stability..."

"Ok, not that this little trip hasn't been fun, Mr. or Ms. Spooky and Mysterious..." Saphyra asks, pointing one of her fingers up into the illusory sky. "...but mind telling me what this is all about?"

_"The world that holds all others together shall fall...And the Destined Three must reclaim and reattach the pieces..."_

"Ok, get to your point!" Saphyra yells. "Enough riddles, enough puzzles! Just tell me what you want already!"

_"My needs are irrelevant...The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...However, you must know when Desecration is the better part of valor...Or your journey shall be a short one..."_

A treasure Chest appears in front of Saphyra as she approaches it.

"Another puzzle, huh?" Saphyra asks. "Not enough I was attacked the first time, you hafta rub it in my face?"

Saphyra shakes her head as she kneels and opens the Treasure Chest, then regains her footing.

("Potion obtained!")

(Item Tutorial: "Items can be found in Chests or brought from stores. Most items are restorative, and can have a variety of effects from restoring your HP and MP Gauge to even attacking enemies or being used for Synthesis, which will be covered later on. You can add Items to your current Command Queue by altering their location from the Pause Menu. Once you use an item, it's gone forever...unless you have another of the same type, then will be replenished into your Command Queue.")

"_You Destined Three who teeter on the foothold bewteen Light and Dark, give in to neither, or all as you know it shall cease to be..."_

Enemies resembling the three that attacked Locke appear in a slightly greater number.

"This is really getting old!" Saphyra says as she summons her twin Keyblades and enters combat stance.

(Information: Defeat the Strange enemies!")

She lunges at one instantly as her Keyblade defeats one, then another as her other blade stabs into the chest of the other.

Saphyra slashes at one madly as it uses it's flexible body to dodges her strikes.

(Reaction Command: "Boo!")

Saphyra attempts to slash again, then stops short.

The creature immediately attempts to strike, only to be defeated by a surprise slash into it's abdomen.

However, Saphyra is hit by one of the creatures as she clutches her right arm.

(HP is low. )

"Might as well try whatever was in that box." Saphyra says as she takes out a green vial and drinks the contents.

She instantly feels invigorated, her pain and wound healing.

(Used Potion, HP recovered to full.)

She then backflips and activates her Command Style.

She clashes the hilts of her Keyblades together and summons her Light Bow.

The creature jumps into the air and lunges at her with a sorrowful cry as she takes aim and fires an arrow of Light, it piercing the creature directly.

It disintergrates into a shower of Light as she un-summons her Keyblades.

She then looks around.

"Now what?"

At that moment, she spies another Awakening platform, distant from her own.

Platforms of ornate windows appear as they form a twisted path to the enxt platform.

"Looks like the only way is forward." Saphyra says as she runs onto the path, the scene zooming out as she does so.

Eventually, she steps onto the new platform as the "bridge" disappears.

"Oh, great." Saphyra says.

She looks down at the new platform.

It has only one form, a symbol resembling a wavelength chart, a distorted square squrare surrounding the ever-curving line.

At that moment, the platform shakes as a Light fills the room and shifts the scene.

_"The final test for the Destined Three...Once you have passed, your Hearts shall guide you evermore...But know this, those who connect the future...Youwill have to defeat the past to defeat the future...Or time will be a mere concept...as will Kingdom Hearts..."_


	3. The Awakening, Part Two

**(Author's Note: Those of you who have no idea what songs I am mentioning during the cutscenes, look them up on the KH Soundtracks or on Youtube. You'll know what these names mean whilst also having the oppurtunity to listen to these songs, so...Yeah. Also, again, I'm trying to evoke that "Playing The Game" feel, so this may be more detailed than what one would normally expect from a literary story. Bear with me. Once the worlds start appearing, chapters will not be as detail-havy.)**

("Fragments of Sorrow" plays as a new cutscene begins.)

Aios is the focus of the scene as the Light clears up.

The platform he is standing on is now cracked, as a giant creature rises up from the sky.

It is a mixture of black and white, half of it's body one color, the other one opposite.

The creature's structure resembles a Darkside, though it lacks the spiky hair and "covered" face.

It has no face at all, the front area of it's head completely blank, it's logo (The same as the one on the platform) is shown on it's chest.

It has extremely sizeable wings that it is using to glide up to the platform.

It lands on the platform as Aios looks up at the monstrosity.

(Information: "Defeat the giant Mysterious Enemy!")

(Pause Menu Info: "Defeat the enemy! Attacking it's head will cause more damage! Be sure to take advantage of Reaction Commands in order to not avoid it's attacks, but to stun it as well!")

The creature lifts it's head up as an opening appears where the face would be, small bird-like creatures flying towards Aios.

Aios summons his Keyblade and extends it's Light Handle.

(Reaction Command Chain: "Lunge")

As the first bird swoops towards him, he extends his Light Rope, thus stretching his Keyblade out to strike the first one down.

The impact allows Aios to jump towards the bird's first position, as he aims towards the second bird in midair, with the same goal in mind.

Using the birds as "footholds" of sorts, he manages to make his way to the creature's head, landing on it's left shoulder.

He whips it's head with his Keyblade, every strike digging into the skin on it's head.

(Boss HP Gauge: Past the first Gauge, just near the boundry.)

After a time, the creature uses it's massive right hand and picks Aios off of it's shoulder, then violently throwing down onto the ground with a THUD.

Another opening appears where it's face would be as a green beam launches from the area.

(Reaction command: "Evade")

Aios rolls out of the hand's way as it lands onto the platform, the force striking it into two halves.

Aios stands himself up and looks at the hovering right half of the now broken platform.

It was too risky to jump, and no more birds to grapple with.

The creatures raises it's arm to strike Aios, and instead manages to get it's arm stuck in the gap between the two platform halves.

(Reaction Command: Scale)

Using the arm as stairs he jumps onto the arm of the creature and proceeds to run upwards towards it's head.

As he runs, bird-creatures are seen flying towards him again.

He throws and stabs one bird with his blade, then uses the Light Rope as a sling, the force of the swings allowing the impaled body to act as a bumper, keeping the creatures at bay.

After the birds are gone, he textends his Rope with such force that the impaled body dislopdges, and hits the creature directly in the face.

He eventually makes his way right next to the head, where he sees a rather bright Light emanating from where the face should be.

(Reaction Command: Unlock)

He jumps backwards into the air and after one swing of his arm, jams the Keyblade into the bright Light.

At that moment, the scene goes completely white.

(Level Up! Deck Capacity Increased!)

* * *

The scene returns to the Awakening as Saphyra is seen rather than Aios.

She stares at the creature now looking down on her.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

The scene then focues on Saphyra specifically as she enters combat position, summoning her two Keyblades.

(Information: "Defeat the Giant Mysterious Enemy!")

(Pause Menu Info: "Defeat the enemy! Be sure to avoid it's arm attack while waiting for an opening! Keep an eye on Saphyra's back!")

A shrill cry is heard as Saphyra begins to run towards the creature.

Bired creatures fly towards Saphyra as she jumps into the air, expecting them.

A second later, she dispatches one with a whack of her right Keyblade, the rest falling to air combos.

As she lands back onto the ground, Dark orbs begin to surround her. (Ala the Phantom's Doom Clock from the first Kingdom Hearts.)

Eventually the orbs combine into her body as a hand erupts from underneath the platform, grabbing her aggressively.

She struggles with all of her might as the hand breaks through the platform (Again breaking it into two halves) Pushing her within eye level of the monster's head.

The monsters rears for another punch with it's right arm.

(Reaction Command: Essence)

Spahyra misses the oppurtunity for the Command as the punch connect,s dwindling her HP down to near-critical levels.

As she recovers from the punch's daze, her body is thrown into thr air as the scene goes into a slow-motion state.

(Reaction Command: Bull's-Eye)

Saphyra does a flip in the air as she connects her two Keyblades together and summons her Light bowstring.

A charged arrow of Light appears in the bow's quiver as she pulls and releases the bow at super-speed.

The scene resumes normal speed as the arrow connects directly with the creature's "face" as it covers it's face as if in pain.

Two seconds later, it collapses it's complete body onto the platform as it is seen unconcious.

Saphyra lands and runs towards it as her Key-Bow disappears amd returns to the state of two Keyblades.

She attacks the head with all of her might, each strike dealing a portion of damage.

(Boss HP: Past the second gauge, just near the boundry to it's final Gauge's beginning.)

After a time, the Boss wakes up, and uses a shockwave of pure energy to knock Saphyra back.

She stumbles to the ground, clutching her head in dizziness as she returns to a standing position.

Rather than stand again, the creatures executes a hovering state.

"Now I've got you right where I want you..."

A shrill cry is heard at that moment as spears of Light advance upon Saphyra.

She uses her Evasive Action Cartwheel to avoid the spears as she makes her way towards the creature.

She eventually makes her way to it's head as she begins attacking it, her strikes barely regustering on the Boss's HP Gauge.

Small orbs appear as creatures similar to the Ghosts encountered in the former Awakening begin to appear.

Saphyra ignores them completely as she continues to attack the head.

After a time, the scene goes briefly white as the creature reappear, standing like it was during the fight with Aios.

(The Ghosts continue to advance as Saphyra begins attacking them, her Command Gauge filling up even further.

Eventually, it does as she cartwheels back and connects her tweo Keyblades together, her Light Bowstring appearing.

(Command Style: Rapid Rebel)

(Reaction Command: Unlock)

Now that her Command Style is active, she can reach the head by Locking On to it.

After the creatures are gone, she Lock On to the head and activates the Reaction Command.

She cartwheels back directly to the edge of her half of the platform and takes aim with her bow.

The scene zooms in on her seeing eye as she fires the arrow, the projectile connecting with the bright orb in the center of the creature's head as the scene goes white.

(Level Up! Deck Capacity Increased!)

* * *

Scenes switch to another Awakening.

The creature is seen standing again as Locke is now the battle's focus.

The creature appears to be weakened, as it's wings are now barely flapping, it's movements wonky.

"Whatever you are..." Locke thinks to himself. "You shall not leave this place...En Garde!"

The scene focuses on Locke as he summons his Keyblade and takes a fencing stance.

(Information: "Defeat the Giant Mysterious Enemy!")

(Pause Menu Info: Defeat the enemy! Remember to use Magic sparingly and aggressively while also watching out for the smaller enemies, for they are a nightmare in numbers! Try using the smaller enemies to replenish your MP Gauge!")

Locke proceeds to run towards the creature, only for Ghosts to be summoned as a barricade of sorts.

He stops short as the Ghosts advance.

"To think I have to raise my Key to the Light itself...so be it!"

Locke gets into a ready stance as the first Ghosts tries to attack.

It extends a tentacle-like arm as he evades the attack and defeat the enemy with a three-hit combo.

Another tries to attack from behind, only for Locke to raise a shield that blocks the attack and knocks the remaining two back. (Reflect Guard, like Aqua from BBS.)

Using the stunning time, he quickly dispatches the other two enemies and resumes his bum rush.

Of course he cannot attack the creature from down on the platform, but long-range attack work wonders.

"Thunder!" Locke shouts as he fires a Thunder spell that attacks the creature's head directly.

He fires two more spells as they chip off large quantities of the creature's HP.

(Boss HP: Less than half now. Three more spells are bound to kill it for sure.)

After a time, more enemies appear in front of Locke as a barrier surrounds the creature, shielding it from further attack.

They advance of Locke as he points his Keyblade towards one.

"Fire!" Locke shouts as a fireball extends from the Keyblade, damaging two, not just one, of the enemies.

As the rest of them stagger, Locke rushes towards the group and slashes at them with garceful, yet aggressive, strikes.

Two are defeated, as Locke is knocked back by the strike of another.

Locke rushes in again, attacking the one that struck him.

That one goes down as only two are left now.

"Blizzard!" Locke shouts as an icy flake attaches itself to one of the Ghosts, freezing it dead in it's tracks.

A slash from Locke makes the freeze permanent.

He stabs the final creature in the chest as the barrier surrounding the giant monster is down.

Locke rushes towards the monster, only for a hand to pop up from underneath the platform like last time.

However, Locke is quick, and dodges the hand before it manages to grab him.

Another comes up from underneath, but rather than grabbing him, punches him into the air directly.

The scene enters a slow-motion phase as Locke is seen looking into the creatures face while in Mid-Air.

(Reaction Command: Mental Snipe)

Locke aims his Keyblade towards the Creature's face and fires what appears to be Magical energy.

The blow connects as the creature covers it's face again, like it did against Saphyra.

Locke lands down onto the platform with a forceful THUD, his body spread out, his Keyblade impaled onto the Platform.

He gets up and reclaims his Keyblade.

He rushes towards the creature's head and begins attacking it with his Keyblade.

He jumps back and fires one Thunder Spell as the scene briefly goes white.

The scene rejuvenates as the creatures is seen holding onto the edge of the platform, as if it's going to fall.

Locke is seen standing over it, by it's ahnd, looking down upon it.

He seems to be reaching out desperately, as if Locke was it's last Hope.

"I'm sorry...But even the Light can be only so bright before the Dark takes hold."

Locke aims his Keyblade at the stumbling creature.

(Reaction Command: Unlock)

A stream of Light releases itself from the edge of his Key as it hits the creature.

It covers it's face with one hand, accidentily letting go of the platform with the other hand.

Locke sighs with relief as the platform he is on begins to shake.

"A-An earthquake?"

The platform beneath his feet finall breaks as he is seen falling.

"J-Just like the dream..."

The scene turns completely white.

(Level Up! Deck Capacity Increased!)

The scene remains white as text fills the screen.

_"Both the Light and the Dark are now seperate...Trust neither, and guard both, Oh Destined Three...Or Both will cause the downfall of man..."_

* * *

Scenes switch to Aio's room.

Aios is seen sitting up on his bed, his face agape in surprise.

"Was that...a new dream?" Aios asks himself.

"AAAHHH!"

"What was that?" Aios asks as he runs to the window to inspect the voice.

The scene shifts to a young aduly womand being chaed by a Shadow Heartless and a Ghsoty creature from the Awakening.

The scene truns black briefly.

As it re-opens, tghe woman is now gone, a Ghost taking her place where she once stood.

"Oh, no..." Aios yells to himself as he runs out of the room in a hurry.


	4. Destruction of the Key Kingdom

**(Author's Note: This chapter will be relatively short, since such an epic event like this doesn't deserve to be overtly detailed and should be self-explanatory.)**

(Aios, Locke and Saphyra are seen in front of their building. Heartless and Ghosts are seen wandering around the area.)

"This is bad, Aios!" Saphyra yells. "Very bad!"

"Complaing shall get us nowhere!" Locke yells. "Let us seek out Master Xrapi!"

(The scene focuses on Aios as the player would be controlling him, was there one.)

(Information: "Find Master Xrapi among the ruins!")

Aios, Locke and Saphyra proceed throughout the ruins of the city as a scene takes place.

"There it was...The Key Kingdom...A haven that took 2 years to build completely. All that work destroyed in a single night. At the time, we had no clue what was happening. All we wanted to know was if Master Xrapi was alright. Agh! If only we had gotten there sooner!"

After a time of wandering, the trio makes it's way over to the entrance to the Castle of the Light. (The place where the three took their exams.)

The moment they get near the door, At leats twenty enemies appear in front of the trio.

As the three enter combat positions, summoning their Keyblades, another large one appears behind the twenty from before.

"Oh, great!" Saphyra yells. "Now what?"

"I...I think i've got this!" Aios says. "Stand aside!"

Aios walks in front of the Trio as he enters combat stance, swinging his Light Rope, his Keyblade attached to the end of it.

(Shot Lock Tutorial: Each of the Destined Three has an ultimate attack that they can perform when desperate. This attack will usually attack all enemies within their line of sight, and gives you some breathing room. In order to activate the Shot Lock, hold down the L1 and R1 buttons to activate a targeting reticule. Move the cursor over the enemies you wish to attack. Once the timer reaches zero, let it fly! Whenever you fire a Shot Lock, a portion of the Focus Gauge is used up. You cannot use the Shot Lock without a set amount of Focus. You can recover Focus by using Mind Potions or Elixirs. Or you can just leave and re-enter the world! The Shot Lock a character currently possesses can be changed at any time by choosing alternate attacks from the Command Menu!")

Aios activates his Shotlock as he targets all of the enemies in frot of the door, who oddly aren't moving at all.

He activates the attack as he jumps into the air and stabs the ground with his Keyblade.

Using his Keyblade as a fulcrum, he rotates and attacks the creatures with high-speed kicks, using his Light Rope as something to hang on to. (Think of a merry-go-round or rotating clock hand going super-fast.)

As the creatures all disappear, Aios turns and looks at his two comrades.

"Never though you had in you." Locke says.

"Cool!" Saphyra says, giving Aios a thumbs-up.

Aios nods as the three enter the Castle.

They run through the corridors, dispatching Heartless and Ghost alike as they eventually reach the Room of the Mark of Mastery.

There in the center of the room, is Master Xrapi, laying down on the floor, stunned.

Aios runs over to his Master and helps him stand up while Locke and Saphyra turn to watch for enemies from the door.

"Master!" Aios yells. "What happened to you?"

"N-No..." Xrapi tries to say. "Shouldn't come...Trap..."

At that moment, clapping is heard as the three students turn to see a figure emerge from the shadows.

The scene zooms in on the face oif the figure.

Golden eyes, black-silver hair twisted into a semi-ponytail.

His smile is that of a villain's.

"Well, well, well." The figure says witha deep, emboldened voice. "So these are the Destined Three..."

"Run..." Xrapi shouts.

"Did you do all of this?" Aios shouts at the man.

"But of course." The figure says. "Ah, It is so rude not to introduce oneself. I am Master Miasma...The new ruler of the cosmos."

"Miasma..." Saphyra mutters. "You're the one that deserted the Kingdom two years ago."

"So, it seems my reputation precedes me." Miasma says. "However, I have no time for autographs."

"Why, you-!" Aios shouts as he summons his Keyblade and rushes towards Miasma, his swings Rope dragging on the ground.

Miasma waves his hand as Aios is knocked back by a wall of Dark flame.

"Sigh...SO headstrong..." Miasma says. "I thought you taught them better than that, Xrapi. Maybe I expected too much. Nevertheless, I cannot have you kids mucking my plans up, now can I?"

Miasma is seen surrounded by Darkness as the three students enter combat position, each standing next to one another.

Miasa's Darkness Screen is seen powering up.

"He's open! Now!" Aios shouts.

"No!" Xrapi shouts. "I...I have opened the Gate to In Between...You must flee this place...Seek out ...Defeat...Vessels..."

"Seek out who, Master?" Aios asks as he catches Xrapi's falling frame.

"Aios! We must leave!" Locke shouts.

"And leave Xrapi behind?" Saphyra yells.

"Now, before-"

("Dearly Beloved" plays in the background.)

The Darkness Screen ejects itself as the scene enters slow-motion.

The Darkness covers all of them as the scene turns completely black.

As the scene resumes itself, the three are gone, as only a weakened Xrapi and a surprised Miasma are seen.

Xrapi makes his way towards the window, where three stars shine brightly in the night sky, then disappear.

"There..." Xrapi says. "At last, we may still have hope."

"No!" Miasma yells. "Ah, well...At least the other can handle them. As for you..."

The scene turns black as swordfighting is heard.

The scene resumes itself yet again as it zooms in on a smiling Miasma, and a body below him, being stained in Darkness.

* * *

(The scene switches to a character select screen, though for the sake of storytelling, It will not be catalouged here.)

* * *

The scene switches to an armored person aboard a miniature craft.

As the person wakes up, they look around in surprise, their face hidden by their helmet.

"So...So this is In Between...That Darkness must've flung us off-world."

The youth turns around to see a planet, presumably the Key Kingdom, being engulfed in Darkness.

"No, No, No!" The Youth shouts.

The planet disappears in a black flame as the youth kneels on the craft, their body saddened.

"No time for despair...I've gotta find the other two! Then we'll know what to do! Fine the other two, and defeat these...What did Xrapi call them? Vessels? Yeah, Vessels!"

_"Well, at last. Our dream had been fulfilled...Only, not quite. The three of us were seperated from each other, in remote parts of the cosmos...Our first incentives were to look for one another...And the worlds seemed like the best place to start..."_

**(Author's Note: Now the worlds are going to appear. I weill either focus one one character's adventures through different world like in BBS, or according to the worlds themselves. That would mean doing each world one at a time, appearences in chronological order...I'm still deciding that one...)**


	5. Starship Enterprise: Locke Part One

(A World Selection Screen would be appearing, as the player would choose the first world in Locke's story, choosing to land.)

**World: Starship Enterprise (Called Mirror Universe in one of the character's campaigns)**

**Media used: Star Trek: The Original Series**

**World Theme: "Deep Space World Theme" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (Spyro One "Peace Keeper's Home Theme" for Mirror Universe version)**

**Battle Theme: Star Trek TOS Remastered Season 3 Opening Theme looped, save for the beginning voice-over and final few ending beats ("Deep Space Battle Theme" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep for Mirror Universe version)**

**

* * *

**

Locke, in his Keyblade Armor, (See BBS for details) is seen flying in a patch of space aboard his Key Glider.

He sits, crouched, his helmeted face huddled in front of a hi-tech navigational console, while his Keyblade seems to be the craft itself.

Though he can summon his Keyblade on his own as well.

Locke seemed to be the furthest thrown from the Key Kingdom when that Dark Screen hit him...though it looked as though Master Xrapi did something just before he lost conciousness.

To think that Xrapi's...gone.

The entire Kye Kingdom for that matter...all...gone!

Just like that!

Whatever! He had to focus on the job at hand!

Now he had two objectives: To find Saphyra and Aios, as well as find out where he was right now.

This Miasma person...A renegade Keyblade Master that abandoned the Council two years ago for no aparrent reason. It seems that he destroyed their homeland, and may also have been responsible for the infestation of the town.

And...Wait, what the heck is that?

(Right in front of Locke, stands a giant spaceship, with a white palette and text aboard it's front that Locke cannot make out.)

"Awfully big...Maybe my friends are in there!"

He thinks that it would be most logical to assume that in a ship that big, there are a lot of people...and with a lot of pople, his friends may lie.

Locke crouches further as his craft picks up speed.

The scene zooms out as Locke is seen flying within range of the ship.

* * *

The cutscene shifts to a man in yellow, blond hair and hazel eyes, one hand under his head in a contemplative stance.

"Mr. Spock, how far are we from Halka?" The man asks.

A man in blue, with pointed ears, turns to face the blonde, his arms behind his back.

"Approximately two hours away, Captain Kirk." Spock says. "We shall reach the conference in time."

"Good..." Kirk says.

"Captain!" A voice says.

"What is it, Mr. Sulu?" Kirk asks, tensing and zooming in his seat.

"Something has just flown past our starboard bow!" Sulu, the man near a control panel by Kirk, says. "It doesn't look like anything we've seen before..."

"Captain!" Another voice says.

Kirk turns as the scene zooms in on a woman with an afro, her brown skin contrasting with the headphones she's wearing. "I am detecting a Starfleet Communicator near the object's coordinates. I've tried hailing them, but no answer."

"Is it hostile, Mr. Chekov?" Kirk asks.

"No weapons systems that I know of." A man sitting next to Sulu replies.

"Kirk to Transporter Room."

Kirk hits a button on the right side of his chair as a voice echoes from within.

"Transporter Room here, Captain." The voice says.

"Scotty, We've detected something or someone off our bow with a Stafleet device. We managed to lock onto their coordinates. I need you to beam them aboard."

"Ya sure that's wise, Captain?" Scotty asks through the device. "Even without weapons, who knows what could happen?"

"Just do it, Mr. Scott..." Kirk says. "Mr. Spock."

Kirk and Spock leave the room as the scene zooms out.

(A logo is displayed, as laser blasts form letters that spell out the words "Starship Enterprise." A miniature ship by the logo's edge 'goes into warp' as the logo disappears shortly after, in which the scene then ends.)

* * *

Locke is surrounded by blue energy as a moment later, he is seen standing, without his armor, on a technological platform.

He looks around to see a man in yellow, a man in red by a control panel, and a man in blue with pointed ears staring him down.

"What the-?" Locke says. "Where am I?"

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise." The man in yellow says. "Who are you?"

"My name is Locke...That's all I can tell you for right now." Locke replies as he tries to establish a dignified pose. "Mind telling me why you beamed a random stranger aboard your ship?"

"Once you tell me what you were doing so close to it." Kirk replies with a challenging eye. "And why your'e wearing one of our uniforms?"

Locke looks down at his chest to see a red shirt over his body, a badge similar to the ones these guys were wearing by his left pectoral.

Probably the Key Armor's abilities at work.

For you see, whenever a Knight enters a certain world, The Key Armor may sometimes modify one's garments to help them fit the world's mood...or else they'd stand out like a sore thumb.

And that was a big no-no.

But, Locke couldn't possibly tell them what was going on.

One of the rules that a Knight going to another world must follow: Never reveal your identity.

Names are fine, but nobody save other Knights are to know of the Key Kingdom or it's whereabouts.

Mentioning the Keyblade was considered taboo, too...Though that usually ended up happening so many times that the Council didn't care anymore.

But then again, there WAS no Council or Kingdom anymore...Was he still subject to it's rules?

Why not play it safe for now?

Locke was going to come aboard the ship by breaching it's spatial barrier like a Gummi Ship would when entering a new world...

But, it seems they got the drop on him.

"I uh, was headed to another planet..." Locke says. "It was pure coincidence that we crossed paths, Mr. Kirk."

"What Starbase did you transfer from? Why were you in that strange craft?" The one with the ears asks. "It would be illogical to be aboard a device of such unknown origin...especially without the permission of a Starfleet or Starbase representative. A renegade, perhaps? Though I theorize that You do NOT hail from Starfleet. Explain."

Dang it all!

At that monet, a redshirt bursts into the room.

"Captain!" He yells with ragged breaths.

Kirk and Spock move over to help him regain himself.

Locke tries to step off of the pad, but the one by the panel points somethinga thim.

"Do not move, lad." He says. "Or I'll put ya ta sleep for sure."

Locke stands down as he eyes the other three.

"Captain...Weird creatures! White life-forms! Attacking..." The crewman yells.

"Where?" Kirk yalls at him as he holds the kid up.

"Recreational Area..." The crewman says as he collapses in Kirk's arms.

Spock places his two fingers by the boy's neck.

"Unconcious, Captain...A state of Shock." Spock says as he turns to face Kirk.

If the Heartless and Vessels were here...Maybe defeating them would prove tho these guys that he was not an enemy...

"Vessels!" Locke yells. "Captain! Let me help you! I can exterminate those creatures for you! I've fought them before!"

Kirk turns to face Locke, who is still under the scrutiny of Scotty's Phaser.

"Scotty, stand down." Kirk says as Scotty puts the gun-like object down. "You can...fight these things?"

Witha heavy sigh, Locke summons his Keyblade and shows it to Kirk.

"Yeah." Locke says. "Evacuate your'e men. I can deal with them."

"You better be telling the truth. Mister. Spock, show him to the Area." Kirk orders. "I'm needed on the Bridge."

"You shall come with me." Spock says as the scene zooms in on Spock's face, ending.

(Information: "Rush to the Recreational Area!")

**(Author's Note: The characters will be running throughout the worlds to get to their destinations, as those who have played Kingdom Hearts definitely know. However, for this and other worlds, I will not be catalouging the free-roaming segments; just the cutscenes and important battles. It's still a story, after all...There's only so much "Playing the Game" feel that I can evoke without turning it into an interactive, though I may find a way around mentioning the free-running somehow in the future.)**

(Spock has joined the party! Party arrangement cannot be changed at this time.)

(Party Member Tutorial: "Sometimes, the Destined Three will gain a new ally whenever they enter a world or complete certain events. These allies are treated as seperate characters that aid you in combat by supporting you with items, or defeating enemies. You can do the same for them by choosing an item from your Command Deck and choosing them as your target. Supportive spells work in the same manner. Note that there will be times when you cannot acess them for recruitment, or when they will be stapled into your party. There are even allies that only certain characters get, so be aware of when and where your allies are at all times! You can modify Party settings by choosing 'Party' from the Main Menu.")

(Locke and Spock run throughout the Enterprise as they head out of the room, and then to it's left. A door stands in Locke's way as the two go through...and another scene occurs.)

The scene focuses on the interior of the room as various officers, with differently colored uniforms are seen running around, avoiding three Vessels that seem to be shaped like miniature toy robots, despite their size.

"I knew it..." Locke says. "Allow me to exterminate the creatures, you take care of your friends!"

"Affirmative." Spock says as he runs away to tend to the injured.

The Vessels turn to see Locke and rush towards him.

Locke summons his Keyblade in a puff of blue smoke over his hand.

He then enters his fencing stance.

His first real fight...He knew he could win.

It was only logical.

"En Garde!"

(Information: Defeat the Vessels!")

(The battle theme, a modified version of the TOS Remastered opening theme, plays as the scen focuses on Locke, now in control.)

Locke rushes towards them as a robot extends one of it's arms to grab Locke, only for the Keyblader to perform an Evasive Action as he points his blade at one of the enemies.

"Thunder!" Locke shouts as a bolt of lighting shoots from the ceiling and fries one of the enemies.

One of the other robots move towards the stunned one and winds up what appears to be a wind handle behind the robot's back.

The stunned one resumes it's chase as Locke jumps into the air and lands on top of a nearby console head.

_"So they can heal each other...Looks like I'll have to wipe them all out quickly." _Locke thinks to himself as he jumps off of the console and resumes the battle.

(Reaction Command Chain: Deactivate)

Locke flips over and behind one of the robots as he stabs and destroys the wind-up handle behind it's back.

At this, the robot's eyes turn blood red as it turns around and chases Locke with a furious persistence.

"Thunder!" Locke shouts again as another Lightning streak tears into his enemy, destroying it instantly with a bright fade.

_"So, electricity weakens them once their handles are off...Good to know for next time..."_ Locke thinks to himself as he attacks the next one.

The robot makes a beeping sound as lasers fly from it's eyes, knocking Locke back onto the ground.

Locke flips back up and casts a Reflect spell as the lasers are destroyed by the shield's interference. (Like Aqua from BBS, who Locke is based off of.)

Locke activates the "Reactivate" command as he destroys the wind-up handle of the other robot in the same fashion as the last one.

However, something bashes the robot's head from behind.

As the creatures fades away, this is revealed to be Spock.

The battle ends as a scene begins.

"Ah, swordsmanship that would make Mr. Sulu proud." Spock says as he walks toward Locke once more. "You have my thanks for killing off the creatures. All of the officers have been taken to a safe area."

"Kirk to Spock, acknowledge." A voice says.

Spock taps the badge on his chest.

"Spock here, Captain." Spock replies.

"How are things?" kirk asks over the device.

"Just as the youth promised, the creatures have been destroyed..." Spock says unfeelingly. "In a very illogical manner..."

"Hmmm...Well, I've been getting similar reports from both Sick Bay and the Engineering sections. Scotty and Mccoy are investigating the matter now...Can we call upon this...child to defeat them?"

Locke nods.

"Affirmative, Captain." Spock says. "Also, once the deed is done, I must speak with you concerning the Halkan conference..."

"Of course, Mr. Spock." Kirk says. "Kirk out."

Spock nods as he looks at Locke.

So he was an exterminator now?

Well, it was one step up from "enemy," that was for sure.

Besides, if the Vessels were here, then his friends may be also.

For right now, might as well help these people.

No way could he let them be destroyed by these...Vessels.

Locke nods in reply as the scene ends.

(Treasure Chests found during this playthrough)

Potion

Lower Deck Map

Ether


	6. Starship Enterprise: Locke Final

(Information: "Clear out the Vessel infestations!")

(Locke and Spock run thoughout the level, tresure chests being opened, random enemies fought, that sort of thing. They eventually make their way to Sick Bay, as Locke enters for another scene to occur.)

Locke and Spock enter the room as a man with a blue uniform and brown hair exits out of a room with seats, running and stopping short of Spock, his face and body a ragged, exausted mess.

"You took your time, ya goblin!" He says in between pants. "Those creatures in there are attackin' my nurses! Chapel's gettin 'em to safety and-"

The man stops short as he gets a glimpse of Locke.

"Who's the kid?" The man asks as he looks at Spock with a confused look. "A rookie or somethin'?"

"This, Doctor Mccoy, is Locke, a youth with the ability to kill off these...creatures." Spock says. "Find shelter nearby, we shall handle the emergency."

"I'm a doctor, not a helpless child, Spock. But on the other hand, my Phaser's out of juice." Mccoy says as he sits on a nearby chair. "Just don't destroy my Sick Bay. I don't want Kirk pesterin' me about it all day!"

"Understood." Locke says as him and Spock run into the room Mccoy left from.

As the two enter the room, Locke sees a blonde woman, her hair in a top-style, firing her weapon at a Vessel shaped like a machine cog.

The Vessel lacks arms, instead firing lasers from it's eyes.

The laser hits the woman's hand as she drops to her knees due to the impact, her weapon shining a bright light, then disappearing.

A second later, a Vessel shaped like a miniature Spaceship appears where her weapon formerly sat.

She emits a shrill scream as she sees Locke and Spock, immediately running behind Spock.

"S-Spock! Help me with these things!" She yells.

"The nurses, Chapel?" Spock asks.

"All-All evacuated, save one, who w-was destroyed and became...that...THING!" Chapel yells as she clings to the Vulcan's right arm.

"So, these things assimilate like the Heartless do..." Locke says out loud.

More bright Lights appear in the room as a Robot Vessel and two more cogs appear next to the leader.

Spock pushes Chapel out of the room and takes position next to Locke.

"This defies all logic..." Spock says.

"Well, as much as I prefer logic..." Locke says as he summons his Keyblade. "There are times when it solves nothing!"

(The scene focuses on Locke, who has regained comtrol. The battle theme for this world plays instantly.)

(Information: Defeat the Vessels!)

The cogs attack first as laser beams immediately make their way towards Locke.

The two attackers dodge the lasers as they follow them, like homing devices, the two cogs focusing on Locke and Spock individually.

As soon as Locke attacks one of the robots, the cog attacking him moves it's laser, unknowingly frying it's teammate with it instead.

(Reaction Command: Control)

Locke jumps onto the Cog attacking him as it ends up turning flat, to compensate for Locke's weight.

Using the cog as a medium, he rotates the cog around the room, using his Keyblade as a makeshift handle, the enmye's lasers firing madly, hitting all of it's allies in the room.

Spock meanwhile, manages to take out a Robot on his own, as he avoids the incoming renegade lasers by dodging into a corner.

Once all of the other enemies have been destroyed, Locke jumps back down off of the Cog he was riding and whacks it a few times with his Keyblade.

The small ship-like Vessels immediately move in.

"Thunder!" Locke shouts as he fires Thuinder spells from his Keyblade.

Spock takes out his Phaser and begins firing at the enemies.

The ships seemingly barrel roll out of the way of Spock's blasts, while one falls to Locke's Thunder assault.

(Locke is now out of MP.)

Locke rushes in and attempts to whack the remaining ship with his Keyblade, only for the enemy to continously dodge.

Spock meanwhile, stands still and takes aim.

The ship tries to fire upon Spock, but Locke's interferenace makes this impossible.

A well-aimed blast from Spock's Phaser hits it's target accurately as the creature disappears in a red vaporizing light, immediately ending the battle.

(Locke: Level Up! Strength Increased!)

(Spock: Level Up! Defense Increased!)

(A new scene begins as the world theme plays once more.)

The door nearby hisses open as Chapel and Mccoy enter the room, inspecting the damage.

"Not much damage..." Mccoy says. "I was afraid that swingin' that Key around was gonna destroy all of this equipment. Starfleet would have our hides if that happened..."

"Your'e welcome." Locke says irritably.

The man seemed nice enough, but he seemed pretty ungrateful.

"Aw, I ain't meanin' to sound ungrateful now." Mccoy says, putting his hands on his hips. "I appreciate it. Thanks again. I'm just worried about my instruments...They cost a fortune!"

"No problem." Locke says with a smile.

"Scotty phoned in while you were out huntin.'" Mccoy says. "Apparently the creatures are tryin' to destroy our Engines. All of the rookies have been taken care of, but Scotty's in danger down there. If that place falls, we're marooned out in the middle of space with nowhere to go and without the best darn Engineer in Starfleet...Not a fun thought. Scotty may be a miracle worker, but even he has his limits, y'know..."

"I'll see what I can do." Locke says. "Spock, shall we?"

Spock nods.

"I swear, that boy reminds me of Spock..." Mccoy says as the scene ends, zoomed in on his face.

(Another free-running segment, as the two head on over to Engineering. Locke finds a Turbolift and enters, as Spock inputs their destination. After the Turbolift ride, Enginneering is immediately visible, as Locke enters, and a scene occurs.)

"C'mon, ya-"

A voice is heard as Locke and Spock enter the room to see a man in a red uniform and brown hair shooting his Phaser at a Cog enemy.

"Mr. Scott!"

The two head on over to Scotty as Locke dispatches the enemy, just before it fires a laser at Scott again.

"Ah, just in time, lads." Scotty says. "This machinery's what's keepin' us afloat. These...things, whatever the heck they are, are tryin' to damage the Dilithium Crystal Fusion Generator. If that thing falls, we're marooned. I can repair everythin' else, but that must not fall, for I ain't got a replacement!"

"Understood." Locke says. "Stay back. We shall end the disturbance."

"Are ya kiddin', lad?" Scotty says as he holds his Phaser up for Locke to see, a confident grin on his face. "These things are attackin' me ship! I ain't gonna just sit back and hide. I'll give ya a hand."

At that moment, several Vessels of the local type warp nearby a blue and purple tube in the center of the room.

"They've gotten to it!" Scotty yells. "Well, are we fightin', or ain't we?"

Scotty runs into the fray ass Locke summons his Keyblade, Spock his Phaser.

(The two run towards the Vessel attack force as the battle theme plays, and control switches to Locke. Scotty is an NPC for this battle.)

(Special Battles Tutorial: At times, battles are more than simply defeating a given amount of enemies. Certain conditions must be addressed, such as protecting a certain person or object, or getting to a certain location within a time constraint. At the top right-hand corner of the screen, a gauge will appear whenever a special condition is to be met. You have until the gauge expires, or until it empties, to complete the objective. In the case of protection, this gauge serves as the target's HP Gauge.)

(Information: "Defeat the Vessels while preserving the Generator!")

The battle begins as Locke analyzes the attack force.

Two Cogs, Two Robots, and three miniature ships.

The ships have to go first.

"Scotty, take care of those little ships!" Locke yells. "Spock, attack those Robots! I'll handle the Cogs! Move!"

Scotty stops to look at Spock.

"Well...he's a good leader..." Scott says.

"Indeed." Spock replies as the two rush towards the enemies.

(Reaction Command: Control)

Locke jumps onto one of the Cogs and controls it like he did before, forcing it to fire upon it's allies.

Spock rips out a wind-up handle off of the back of one of the Robots.

Scotty meanwhile trades fire with one of the miniature ships, which is immediately destroyed by a Cog blast.

Once the two ships are destroyed, Locke jumps off of the Cog he was controlling, as a Phaser blast from Scotty dispatches it.

Spock defeats one of the Robots as the remaining Robot is seen attacking the Generator Console.

(Generator Health: At halfway point.)

"Stop that thing, lad!" Scotty yells as more Robots warp into the room.

Locke hurries over to the Robot by cartwheeling towards it and striking it with his Keyblade.

Due to it's low HP, it falls.

"Lad! Cover me! I've got an idea!" Scotty yells as Locke runs towards him.

Spock is seen being knocked back.

"Spock!" Locke shouts as he points his Keyblade at Spock.,

"Cure!" Locke shouts as a green Light moves over Spock, a green illusory leaf seen past his head.

"My thanks, Locke." Spock yells as he rushes back into the fray.

"Lad!" Scotty says.

Locke rushes over to the Generator.

Scotty is seen typing into the technological controls by the Generator.

"I might be able ta activate a defense mechanism for this darn thing in a second provided these things didn't destroy the...There we go! I got it! Cover me while I input the access codes!"

Locke nods as he turns to face the newly arrived Robot Vessels, ten of them in number.

"Ugh...If only Saphyra and Aios were here..." Locke thinks to himself as he stands ready for the Vessels' advance.

"Aye...Looks like the haggis is in the fire, for sure..." Scotty says as he turns to look upon the Vessel group.

(Locke regains control once more.)

(Information: "Protect Scotty and the Generator!")

(D-Link Tutorial: "Though a Knight usually fights alone, one can call upon friends made in previous endeavors for a helping hand! Simply choose "D-Link" from the Sub-Command Menu and choose your summon. Once summoned, your usuall Commands will be replaced by Commands unique to the ally summoned, just like when a Command Style is activated. Using D-Links takes a small portion of the Focus Gauge to execute, so don't rely on it for every battle!")

(Locke switchs to his Sub-Command Menu and activates Aios's D-Link.)

(His Commands have changed to fit the D-Link.)

(New Commands: Sonic Spin, Impale Swing, Cura, Shield)

"Hah!" Locke yells as he attacks the closest Robot with unusual fury.

(D-Link Command: Impale Swing)

He stabs one of the Robots with his Keyblade as it goes through his Key.

He then heaves his Key and swings it around him in a 360-degree rotation, knocking back several enemies with the impact of the impaled body.

Spock reappears from a hidden place and begins firing upon the Robots with his Phaser, their low HP allowing them to be destroyed instantly by the blasts.

Two left.

(D-Link Command: Sonic Spin)

Locke jumps into the air and slams his Keyblade by the two robots, creating a miniature Shockwave, spinning his Keyblade around in a slash freenzy, destroying the two creatures on contact.

The scene turns slow-motion as the battle ends.

(Level Up! Deck Capacity Increased!)

(A new scene begins.)

"Wow..." Scotty says. "That Key handles just like a Scottish Claymore...Beautiful."

"Um...Thank you, I suppose..." Locke says shyly. "So, did you input those...codes of yours?"

"Aye." Scotty says as he puts his hands behind his back confidently, a smile on his face. "Those animals will not be gettin' ta the Engines now."

"Spock to Captain Kirk, acknowledge." Spock says as he taps the badge on his chest.

"Kirk here." A voice says.

"Engineering and Sick Bay have been secured, courtesy of the youth." Spock says. "What shall we do now?"

"We've just reached Halka and are orbiting it now." Kirk says. "Get Mccoy and Scotty and meet us in the Transporter Room. Once we land, you'll be in command, Mr. Spock."

"Aye, Captain." Spock says. "I shall attend momentarily. Though...about the youth?"

"Just meet me, with him in tow. We'll discuss it then." Kirk says.

"Sigh...Affirmative, Captain. Spock out." Spock says. "Mr. Scott, you have your orders."

"Aye, I'll be there. Shall I fetch the good Doctor on the way?" Scotty asks.

Spock nods in reply.

Scotty pats Locke's shoulder gratefully.

"You've earned me thanks, Lad." Scotty says. "I ain't never met ya before, but ya really saved my bacon. Without ya, we'd be shanghaied! Well, gotta go...Oh, I found this...Don't know what's it's purpose is...Certainly isn't useable for me Engines...maybe ya can put it ta better use."

Scotty slips something in Locke's hand as the Scottsman leaves in a hurry.

"Let us go and rendevous with the Captain." Spock says as the scene ends.

(Obtained Fusion Crystal! Obtained Miasma Document #3!)

(You can now read pages of the Miasma Documents in the Codex's files!)

(Codex Tutorial: The Codex is a state-of-the-art virtual interface Journal that keeps all records of fought enemies, collected items, completed Mini-Games, and more within it's databanks! Access it at any time from the Pause Menu under "Codex." Not that it cannot be accessed during Battle or during certain events, so get any reading done before a fight!")

(Locke regains control as him and Spock proceed to the Transporter Room VIA the Turbolift they came to Engineering with. A new scene soon begins while Locke and Spock are in a hallway.)

"So...this is a starship?" Locke says, looking around. "What do you guys use it for?"

Spock is seen walking next to Locke, his hands behind his back, his face unfeeling.

"The Enterprise is part of the United Federation of Planets." Spock explains. "We make contact and establish friendly and diplomatic relations with new life forms and/or civilizations."

"So, you guys are basically researching the whole universe?" Locke asks.

"In an abstract sense...yes." Spock replies. "However, I am curious as to your own origins."

"Well..." Locke says. "I cannot tell you much, but I can tell you that I am...WAS...from another world that has a similar goal to you guys. Though one could think of us as more of an intergalctic police force than a world of diplomats."

"'Was?' Your'e world was destroyed?" Spock asks.

"Yes." Locke says. "There was a traitor in our midst. He drowned our world in Darkness, and that Darkness, along with the Heartless and the Vessels, destroyed our world. Now me and my friends are scattered across the universe, looking for our individual homeworlds...and each other."

"But that would be illogical..." Spock says. "How can Darkness destroy a planet? Darkness is an element, not a weapon."

"Your'e thinking too literally." Locke says. "I don't know what neck of the woods you all come from, but Light and Darkness are power sources for us, if you wish to get technical. Each wielder of a Keyblade..."

Locke summons his Keyblade to show Spock as the two stop in the middle of the hallway.

"...Wields either Darkness or Light." Locke continues. "I myself wield Light, though others wield Darkness. It's all too complicated to explain clearly to most...Though my particular master taught me that not all Light is good, and not all Darkness is bad. After fighting these...Vessels...I know he was right."

"Hmmm..." Spock says. "That is logical thought, though your reasoning leaves much to be desired. I would conclude that your ideas of Darkness and Light are merely abstract concepts, your ideas establishing more of a battle between good and evil than two elements."

"I suppose one could see it that way." Locke says. "Though, in retrospect, I'd rather find my friends than engage in a never-ending battle between two ideas."

Locke and Spock stop at a door by the end of the corridor.

"Honest, logical thinking...Very rare to find in one of your species." Spock says. "I hope you find what it is you seek. For you DO seem to have the means to do so."

Spock and Locke enter the room behind the door as Kirk, Scotty, a brown-skinned woman with an afro, and Doctor Mccoy are seen on the Transporter Pad.

"Mr. Spock, Locke." Kirk says. "My landing party is transporting down to the planet Halka to start negotiations for the mining rights. This transaction is of the utmost priority if we are to establish a foothold in this sector. Locke, I need you to stay behind and help Spock until we come back, in case those creatures return."

No...Locke can't just abandon this Captain Kirk.

If he's going down to a planet, then there's probably WAY more people on it's surface than on this ship.

A Knight's duty is to save as many as can be saved...Even if casualties seem imminent.

Aios and Saphyra were too strong-headed to realize this, but he brought himself up as a logical person who would rather see the truth than a happy ending.

He wanted to save everyone, but he knew that that was not always possible.

So might as well choose the route that would save as many lives as it can.

That's why Locke became a Knight...To serve and protect.

Now let's just hope those perfect grades in Diplomacy Class back home weren't earned for nothing.

"With all due respect, Captain...I'd rather go with you." Locke says. "If these negotiations are so important, then nothing should disrupt them. I have no doubt that these Vessels will try to do so. Besides, that's an entire planet of people down there. The needs and safety of the many outweigh the needs and safety of the few. Wouldn't it be more logical to save a planet than just one ship? Besides..."

Locke pats Spock's shoulder kindly, as the Vulcan looks at him shyly.

"...I know that Spock can handle anything from here. He isn't the type to let you down...I know that for sure. The Vessels have been cleared out from this ship. Whatever's spawning them is bound to be somewhere else...Or we'd still be seeing them. Right?"

Spock looks at Kirk, his eyebrows uplifted in surprise.

"That is...logical, Captain." Spock says. "The youth speaks the facts. I shall do whatever must be done to preserve the safety of the Enterprise, Jim."

Kirk looks at Locke with a semi-smile on his face, dumbfounded.

"That was...pretty smart..." Kirk says. "I can't beat the logic of two big brains. Ok, fine. But if there is ANY danger, I want you to move the Enterprise out of orbit unless I tell you otherwise, Mr. Spock. Understand?"

"Affirmative, Captain." Spock replies.

"C'mon, then." Mccoy says as he waves a hand over, ushering Locke onto the Transporter.

Locke walks over to the Transporter as he takes his place beside Mccoy.

"Energize." Kirk says as the group is surrounded by blue lights, and then disappears.

"Spock to Bridge...The landing party has successfully reached the planet's surface. Now reporting to the Bridge."

Spock leaves the room as the scene ends.

* * *

(A new scene begins as Locke and the landing party materializes on a rocky summit overlooking a cloudy forest-like area.)

The party draws it's weapons as Mccoy takes out a black box-like object that he was carrying.

"The Halkan Council building should be nearby..." Kirk says. "Read anything, Bones?"

"Nope...Just...nothin'." Mccoy says as he waves a portion of the object around the air. "Atmosphere fine. No life-forms in the area. Should be a fine hike...If you can consider rocks a decent tourist attraction."

"I'll take point and escort you to this place. Which way do we go?" Locke asks.

"One mile...that-a way!" Mccoy points in a northeastern direction, a winding path going down from their location.

(The Scene ends as Locke regains control. Locke and the party run down the path with no resistance, save for a few Tresaure Chests which Locke opens on the way. As soon as Locke enters a new area, another scene begins.)

The landing party is seen standing in front of a vegetation-covered room while a man with white hair surrounded by two associates sitting on a throne of sorts overlooks them.

"Ah, Captain Kirk." The man says. "I am Tharn, the spokesperson for the Halkan Council currently. I am assuming that you wish to negotiate with us concerning our Dillithium Crystal deposits?"

"Yes." Kirk says. "The Federation needs those deposits for..."

Locke taps Kirk on his shoulder as Kirk turns to look at him.

"I'm going to wait outside, Captain." Locke says. "Just to be sure nothing goes wrong..."

"Fine." Kirk says. "Feel free to tap that badge on that uniform of yours if you need to contact me. Just tap it once to open communications."

"I notice you didn't call it a fake." Locke says with a raised eyebrow. "Ok. I'm going. Good luck."

(Locke runs out of the room as the scene ends.)

(Another scene begins as Locke is seen sitting on a nearby rock outside of the Council headquarters. The moss-covered building stands tall in the center of a plain-like area.)

So...He had accompanied Kirk down to the surface for nothing.

Looked like things were going well.

The Enterprise had been purged of Vessels, and Kirk and his party were safe.

But what about Aios and Saphyra?

What were THEY doing right now?

He already knew they were alive.

The were too stubborn to die so easliy.

Locke picks up a rock and throws it a small distance as it bounces and hits a bigger one.

Miasma...the three of them...The Dream...It was all connected...How?

Locke looks up at the cloudy sky of the planet in solace.

He had to find the other two.

Somehow.

Locke squints his eyes as he sees a shadow breaking the clouds of the planet.

It looks like a ship...But it isn't the Enterprise.

As he squints further, he can barely make out the Vessel symbol.

Oh, great!

"I just...tap it like this, right?"

Locke taps the Starfleet badge on his fake Starfleet uniform.

"Locke to Anybody, come in...now!"

"Kirk here. What is is, Locke?" A voice says.

"You've got a giant Vessel coming your way...And...Uh-oh." Locke says as his eyes go wide.

The scene switches to the plains.

As far as the eye can see, Robot Vessels are seen, a massive army of them, moving down the poath towards the Halkan Council Headquarters.

"What?" Kirk asks, tense.

"...They've brought friends!" Locke says nervously. "A LOT of friends!"

"Get over here, now!" Kirk yells.

"Y-Yeah." Locke says as the scene ends.

(Locke regains control in a free-running segment.)

(Information: Rush to the Halkan Council in the Time limit!")

Locke runs through the path, as Robots and Cogs warp in front of him in order to impede him.

He flips over them the entire group, Matrix-style, and continues on.

An arm grabs his foot from beneath the ground as Locke kicks it away.

The arm belongs to a new type of Veseel, which resembles an alien.

Locke ignores it completely as he continues running, and enters a new area soon after.

As he reaches the Council doors, a scene begins.

"Pant...Pant...Pant...Kirk!" Locke shouts.

The throne appears in front of Locke as he enters the chamber where the deals were taking place.

"Locke, what's going on?" Kirk asks.

"Vessels...tons of them..." Locke says.

"No need to fear..." Tharn, the spokesman says.

Kirm turns to look at him tensely.,

"What do you mean?' Kirk asks.

"Though we do not act on violence, we do guard against it. Observe."

Tharn presses a small rock on his throne as a hidden door made of Dilithium is exposed, covering the immediate area's only entrance.

"The material is practically impenetrable. We have nothing to fear." Tharn says.

"You sound like the Organians..." Kirk says. "I don't like that 'practically,' Tharn!"

"Well, there are degrees of impenetrable, Captain Kirk." Tharn says. "Though I am confident in our shield."

"I'm not." Locke says as all heads turn to look at him. "Lower that shield. The moment I step through, reactivate it."

"What?" Mccoy, who was leaning against a wall contemplating, rushes towards Locke concerned. "This isn't the time to start performin' acts of bravado! You'll be destroyed!"

"I've fought these things before, Mccoy..." Locke says. "I know how to defeat them...Besides, protecting Kirk and the Halkan Council is our immediate priority. It is only logical that one fights them...Or we'll be overwhelmed."

"Logical?" Mccoy yells. "Your'e just like Spock! Logic don't solve everything, you little-"

"Bones." Kirk says, moving towards Mccoy gently, then turning to look at Locke and nodding his head. "Are you sure you know what your'e doing?"

Locke nods silently as he summons his Keyblade.

"Yes." Locke says. "Mr. Tharn, if you will."

Mccoy grabs Locke by his shoulders and looks him dead in the eye.

"You better come back alive, you hear me?" Mccoy asks violently.

Scotty and Uhura, who are also against the wall, nod in agreement.

Locke nods with a smile.

"I've never been one to ignore a Doctor's orders." Locke says. "Now!"

Tharn presses the rock with a heavy sigh.

Locke runs out of the room and stops short as Tharn reactivates the barrier, the door placing Locke out of view.

Kirk, Mccoy, Uhura, Soctty, and the Council members all look at the door, concerned.

"Jim..." Mccoy says. "You shouldn't have let him do that..."

"Maybe, Maybe not...But I doubt we could've stopped him either way." Kirk replies. "You were right, you know."

"About what?" Mccoy asks as he turns to look at Kirk.

"He IS just like Spock." Kirk says as he turns his attention back to Tharn as the scene ends.

* * *

(Locke regains control as "A Battle of Great Valor" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep plays.)

("Information: Defend the Halkan Council!")

(The outer door's Health Gauge appears on the top right of the screen.)

Locke analyzes his enemies.

A swarm of Robots, Cogs, and five of the new Alien-like Vessels appear in front of him, their numbers appearing endless...Yet in reality, there's only about fifteen enemies at best.

Locke immediately rushes at the closest enemy, slashing at the Robot mercilessly.

As the swarms head over him, he activates Aios's D-Link.

(D-Link Command: Sonic Spin)

Locke jumps into the air and lands in a group of the Vessels as they are thrown into the air from the impact.

Locke jumps into the air and dispatches the nearest Robot, it;s low HP killing it.

(D-Link Command: Impale Swing)

While in mid-air, Locke grabs the body of one of the Alien enemies by stabbing it with his Key, then using it as a bludgeon, swings it around in a 360-degree rotation, knocking the rermainder of the closests enemies back.

As he falls back to the ground, he is hit by beams from nearby Cogs.

(Locke's HP Gauge: Critical, an alarm sounding.)

(D-Link Command: Cura)

"Cura!" Locke shouts as a green light covers his body.

(HP recovered to full.)

(Level Up! Magic Increased!)

Locke backflips out of the way and points his Keyblade upwards.

(D-Link Command: Shield)

"Shield!" Locke shouts as an illusory pyramid covers his body for a duration.

Locke deactivates the D-Link as his normal Commands return.

He then rushes towards the enemies again.

(Reaction Command Chain: Deactivate)

He flips behind a Robot enemy and destroys the wind-up piece on it's back.

He repeats the Command three more times as four enraged Robots are now advancing on him, as Cog beams are brushing against the pyramid surrounding Locke's body.

"Thunder!" Locke shouts as he casts the spell again as the four Robots, who were oddly bunched together, are instantly destroyed.

An Alien enemy, which is rather quick, moves towards Locke with a mini ray-gun in it's hand.

It fires at point-blank range as Locke flinches from the damage.

Locke counters with a three-slash combo, the thrioed attack a thrust that stabs and destroys the creature.

Another Alien attacks with a claw swipe as locke guards with Reflect just before the attack connects, stunning the thing.

Locke dispatches that one as well.

(Outer Door Health Gauge: Halfway Point)

The Cogs are the last two enemies.

"Fire!" Locke shouts as a fireball advances towards the Cog on the right.

The Cog shakes violently, then fires a bigger laser as the Freball and Locke are both attacked, the Fireball fizziling out, and Locke taking damage.

(Locke HP: Less than half. Just near the critical zone.)

(Reaction Command: Control)

Locke jumps on top of one of the Cogs as it fires it's laser madly, Locke rotating it so that it fires on it's friend.

The other Cog fires at Locke, the shot knocking him off of the controlled enemy.

However, a misplaced shot destroys the controlled enemy as the one that fired backs away evasively.

"Oh, no you don't...Thunder!" Locke shouts as a Thunder spell dispatches the last enemy.

The scene goes slow-motion as the battle ends.

(Deck Capacity Increased!)

* * *

A scene starts as Locke is seen standing in the center of the battle field, still ready for combat.

The creature that enterd the planet, a giant, blimp-shaped enemy oversees Locke.

The enemy seems to be a living Spaceship of sorts, various electrical wires and taps across it's body symbolizing it's status as a machine.

It's arms seem to be welding flame-tools, it's face the opening to what appears to be a Warp Drive Core.

It emits a loud roar as it flies upwards, into the clouds.

Locke taps the badge on his chest.

"Locke to Captain Kirk...Acknowledge." Locke says.

"Sigh...Kirk here." Kirk says over the communicator, relieved.

"I'm sure that thing's going into space. Tell the Enterprise to be on it's guard. I'm going after that thing." Locke says. "I may need a hand against it, anyway. Can you do that, Captain?"

"Of course." Kirk says. "Oh, by the way..."

"What?" Locke asks.

"You proving to be worthy of that uniform." Kirk says.

"Hmmm...Locke out."

Locke taps the badge shut as the scene zooms in on the piece of black Armor present on his shoulder.

At that moment, sounds are heard as his body is covered by data and binary numbers.

A second later, he is seen clad in his Keyblade Armor like he was when he first entered the world.

He throws his Keyblade in the air as a brilliant Light shines over the scene.

A second later, his Key Glider appears in front of him.

(Spicling Tutorial: A major enemy is ahead! You may want to strengthen your commands before you head for battle! Go to the Main Menu and choose "Splice" from the options present. To Splice Commands, choose one Command and a target Command you want the other to be spliced to. The result may be either a new Command, or a stronger version of a current Command! Try Splicing your Commands to fit your playing style! You can find recipes for special Commands in Treasure Chests, by completing certain events, or even by defeating certain enemies!")

(Locke splices his Commands as his new Deck options are: Cura, Thundara, Bilzzara, and Homing Missle)

Locke gets aboard his Glider as he presses his palm in the center of the device.

A navigational console, and a steering handle appear in fornt of the armored youth.

He grips the handle as the Glider hovers off of the ground.

The Glider roars to life as it zooms into the sky in a split-second, the scene ending shortly after.

* * *

A new scene begins as Spock is seen sitting on the Captain's Chair aboard the Enterprise.

"Mr. Spock!" A voice says.

The scene shifts to Sulu, overseeing the helm. "I've detected a giant life-form headed towards us...Origin, unknown!"

Chekov, the boy sitting next to Sulu rushes over to the Science Scope, where Spock is usually stationed, and turns to look at Spock shortly after, a look of fear on his face.

"It's big...And it looks like one of those creatures from before..." Chekov says. "What do we do, Mr. Spock?"

"Mr. Sulu, take us out of orbit. Plot a course for the nearest Starbase, Maximum Warp." Spock says.

"Course laid in..." Sulu says.

"Sir!" Chekov shouts as Spock turns to look at him. "Another blip on my radar...Why, it's the vessel we beamed aboard earlier."

"Captain Kirk to Spock, acknowledge." A voice says.

Spock presses a button on his chair.

"Spock here." Spock replies.

"Locke is headed towards your position on his vessel. You have new orders. Help him eradicate that creature at all costs!" Kirk says.

"Captain, that is hardly wise considering..." Spock starts.

"Don't question my orders, Mr. Spock!" Kirk says over communications. "Locke is the only one that can defeat that creature, and we are the only ones that can help him at this point. Now I do NOT want that thing or it's minions spread throughout the galaxy! Now, go!"

"Aye, Captain. Spock out." Spock says with a heavy voice. "Mr. Sulu, sound all hands to battle stations! I want that creature on the viewing screen now! Plot a course for Locke's vessel. Move!"

"Aye, sir. Sounding Battle stations." Mr. Sulu says as he flips a switch, an alarm blaring throughout the ship as the scene ends.

"Creature on screen." Chekov says from his Scope.

The scene shifts to Locke, who is seen flying in deep space.

He eyes the giant Vessel and flies towards it.

He manages to get in front of the creature as it's massive size makes it look like a tower in his eyes.

Just as he prepares to move, Locke turns his head to see the Starship Enterprise floating behind him.

"About time the cavalry came!" Locke says to himself, his voice muffled by his armor's helmet. "Now...I shall banish you to the Light once more..."

Locke presses his Palm on an illusory switch as the Key Glider modifies it's form, turning into a platform complete with the design shown on Locke's own Keyblade.

Once the transformation's complete, Locke enters battle stance.

"En Garde!"

The scene shifts to the Bridge of the Enterporise, with Spock in the Captain's chair.

The Enterprise bridge is zoomed out, all personnel on the Bridge seen clearly.

"Now..." Spock says. "Attack!"

(The scene ends as control is switched to Locke. A higher-pitched version of "Tension Risng" from Kingdom Hearts 2 plays as the battle's theme.)

Locke stands on the Glider as it now acts as a platform, his only way of maintaining solid ground in the vastness of space.

Whenever he moves, it moves with him.

By jumping many times, (Think the semi-final boss from KH2, the one hurling buildings at you...) with the Platform as a foothold, he manages to reach the creature's head.

The opening on the creature's face reveals an even smaller face, which resembles the face of a Heartless. (Though it is not a Heartless.)

Locke begins to attack the face as the creature's hands move nearby his platform, in an attempt to burn him, the flames blue due to the lack of oxygen in the deep space.

"Blizzara!" Locke shouts as he fires miniature Ice mines at the smaller face.

Electricity is not good combined with Water, so the creature is especially vulnerable.

(Boss HP Gauge: Four total, one gauge reduced to half.)

He fires the spells consecutively, like missles.

(Locke is now out of MP.)

He eventually stops and starts attacking the face with his Keyblade.

Due to his low Strength, this doesn't do much.

The arms begin to attack him as the fire from the welding arms damages him.

(Locke HP: Less than half.)

Eventually, one of the arms knocks Locke and his platform far away from the creature as he stops short of the Enterprise.

Locke turns to head back towards it, only to see that it has opened half of it's body, revealing a much more massive maw.

"Cura!" Locke shouts as a green light overtakes him.

(Locke HP: Back to full.)

Out of the maw comes an army of Spaceship enemies.

The Spaceships overwhelm him and begin to fire their mini-lasers.

Locke uses his Reflect Guard to brush the lasers away as the blasts bounce back toward their source, destroying the miniature ships.

As Locke progresses closer to the creature, it aims it's maw towards Locke and fires a read beam.

(Reaction Command: Fire Phasers!)

Locke flies in front of the Enterprise while the scene briefly switches to an animated version of the Bridge.

Sulu points at the viewing screen.

Locke points his Keyblade at the creature and it's army."Mr. Sulu, Fire Phasers!" Spock's voice is heard.

At that moment, Beams begin emerging from the Enterprise asthe two beams clash.

The creature's attack is no match for the Enterprise as the Phaser blast overwhelms the beam and hurts the Vessel, stunning it.

Locke then regains control.

(Boss HP Gauge: It's third Gauge is less than halfway gone.)

Locke immediately heads towards it as he sees the miniature face, also stunned, expelled from the maw due to the impact.

When Locke gets to the face and strikes it, one discovers that his strikes are doing more damage due to the stunned state of the enemy.

As Locke whacks at the smaller face, he fails to notice one of the arms moving towards his back side.

The arm swipes him off of his platform as it automatically moves to catch his fall.

The platform flies underneath him and catches him.

He flips back up and resumes his advance.

Locke reaches the head again as he begins attacking it again with his Keyblade.

(Reaction Command: About-Face)

As the other arm has returned to normal, it advances behind Locke.

This time, Locke is ready and turns around, attacking the arm with a violent swipe of his Key as he returns it to it's stunned state.

After a few more swipes, the creature's smaller face returns to it's hiding place as a roar from the creature knocks Locke away again.

(Boss HP Gauge: It's second gauge is now at it's halfway point.)

It again summons Vessels, though it summons Cogs this time.

(Locke uses the Ether he found aboard the Enterprise earlier, as it recovers his MP Gauge.)

The Cogs, while slow, have a long range of attack, so as Locke rushes towards the enemies, he avoids their constant lasers with Cartwheel maneuvers.

(Locke activates Aio's D-Link as his Commands change.)

(D-Link Command: Impale Swing)

Aios stabs a nearby Cog, then heaves it around him in a 360-degree rotation, knocking nearby enemies back, also disrupting their laser attacks.

(Reaction Command: Distress Signal)

Locke waves his right arm in the air as the Enterprise moves closer to the battle.

Spock's voice is heard again.

"Fire Photon Torpedoes!"

The Enterprise fires missles of it's own as the missles fine the Cogs scattered around Locke and hits them all, stunning the majority of them whilst also knockning them towards Locke.

"Thundara!" Locke shouts as he spins and points his Keyblade in the air, Crackles of electricity flowing around him, dispatching the Cogs within his area of influence.

All but one of them are destroyed.

As Locke rushes towards the creature, he dispatches the last Cog.

The Creature opens it's maw again as it fires a red beam once more.

(Reaction command: Fire Phasers!)

The Enterprise fires a beam as the two beams clash again.

However, the Enterprise's beam falters.

Locke rushes in with Cartwheel manuvers as he reaches the creature's maw.

(Reaction Command: Jamming)

Locke throws his Keyblade directly into the creature's maw, like a javelin.

The Keyblade acts as a plug, stopping the creature's beam instantly, as the Enterprise's beam hurts the creature again.

(Boss HP Gauge: It's first Gauge is now at it's halfway point.)

As Locke heads towards the creature's now stunned frame, his Keyblade reappears in his hand.

The creature's body slumps as the smaller face is exposed once more, again in a stunned state.

Locke whacks at the face with his Keyblade, his strikes enhanced by the creature's weakness.

(Boss Gauge: It's final gauge is now perfectly ready, it's previous gauge depleted. The boss is almost defeated.)

"Blizzara!" Locke shouts as he fires ice mines at the Vessel's smaller face again.

After three shots of the spell, one of the arms, knocks Locke back ever so slightly.

(Boss HP Gauge: Almost depleted completely. One last combo will annihilate it.)

The boss's arms unattach themselves from their holdings as they fly directly into the creature's expanding giant maw.

The creature now fires a blue beam, fueled further by the non-oxygenated flames.

(Reaction Command: Fire Phasers)

The Enterprise fires once more, but it's beam is barely holding on.

He watches the clash in desperation.

_"What do I do?"_ Locke thinks to himself. _"Wait...That's it!"_

Locke rushes towards the Enterprise's beam.

(Reaction Command: Light's Arrow)

Locke charms his Keyblade with seemingly mystical energies as he throws it into the Enterprise's Phaser Beam.

The Keyblade is guided by the beam's force, and is thrown directly into the border point of the two beams.

The Key continues it's decent, entering the Vessel's beam, cutting it in half as it goes, the Enterprise's beams gaining momentum.

The Key lands into the Creature's maw and shorts it's beam out, as the Enterprise's Phaser hurts it...ending the battle in a slow-motion blur.

.(Level up! Magic Increased!)

(The battle ends as a new scene begins.)

* * *

Spock is seen on the Captain's chair.

"Life form destroyed, sir." Sulu says. "We won..."

"Very well." Spock says. "Exit battle stations. Ensign, send a report to the Captain."

"Aye, sir." A woman sitting in Uhura's chair says as she is seen fiddiling with the console.

Spock hits another button on the chair.

"Spock to Transporter Room." Spock says.

"Yes, sir?" A voice asks.

"Lock onto Locke's coordinates. Beam him aboard." Spock says as he gets up from his seat. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

"Aye, sir." Sulu replies as he leaves his post and sits in the Captain's Chair.

Spock leaves the room as the scene ends.

* * *

A new scene begins shortly after, in the Transporter Room.

Spock is seen standing in his usual pose, in front of the Transporter as Locke materializes in a blue light.

Locke had defeated the Vessel...

Spock walks up to Locke as the two meet eyes.

"Please come with me." Spock says.

Locke wanted to protest, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

They eventually enter a Turbolift and as the elevator stops...the door opens.

Locke couldn't believe his eyes.

The Bridge.

People at consoles throughout the room, beeping sounds a plenty.

Spock walks him down an arced stairwell as the two stop directly in front of the viewer screen.

Locke looks at the screen to see empty space.

One wouldn't think that a battle between a Light-alligned entity and a spaceship took place here not ten minutes ago.

Spock ushers Locke over to a console where a blonde woman is seen sitting, holding on to a pair of earphones.

"Captain Kirk on channel Three, Mr. Spock." The woman says.

"Put him on." Spock replies.

"Spock?" A voice asks.

"Yes, Captain." Spock replies.

"Is Locke with you?" Kirk asks.

"Aye, sir. He's right next to me and can hear you loud and clear." Spock says.

"Locke, I wanted to thank you for saving my ship and crew. The Halkan Council also expresses it's gratitude as well." Kirk says. "They wanted to know if they could do anything for you."

"Could...Could I talk to the Councilman myself, sir?" Locke asks.

"Well...I..." Kirk starts. "Ok. I'll put him on."

Silnce for a moment.

"You wished to speak?" Tharn, the Councilman, says through the Communicator.

"I need to know something..." Locke says. "Two people like me...One headstrong, one stubborn, both using weapons like mine...Have you seen anybody else like me on your planet, sir?"

"I am sorry, I have not." Tharn's voice replies. "Though if I do, I shall let them know you are looking for them."

"Thank you." Locke says.

Silence, again...

"Spock?" Kirk's voice asks.

"Still here, Captain." Spock replies.

"Lock onto our coordinates and stand by to beam us up on my mark, ok?" Kirk asks.

"Affirmative, Captain." Spock says. "I shall do so."

"Very good." Kirk says. "As for you Locke, what will you do now?"

"I guess I'll try other worlds..." Locke says. "They don't seem to be here. Though if they do show up..."

"We shall spread your message as well." Spock says.

"That'll be all, then." Kirk says. "Oh, and Mccoy says he's glad you kept your promise. Kirk out."

"Transmission ended, sir." The woman by the console says.

Spock ushers Locke over to the Captain's Chair as he sits on it.

Spock hits a button on his chair.

"Spock to Transporter Room." Spock says.

"Yes, sir?" A voice asks.

"Lock onto the landing party and beam them up on my mark. For now, stand by." Spock says as he hits the button again.

Spock then turns to look at Locke.

"On behalf of the Federation of Planets, and myself, you have my thanks." Spock says. "Though it is paltry...I wish for you to have this...to solidify our..."

"Friendship?" Locke asks.

"One could call it that." Spock says as he places something in Locke's hand. "Will you need an escort out?"

"Yeah. Just beam me into space. I'll do the rest." Locke says as he eyes the gadget in his hand.

Sulu and Chekov immediately turn from their consoles to look at Locke.

"We should have a duel some time!" Sulu says.

"Yep." Chekov says. "Wouldn't mind you visiting again some time."

"Keep your eyes on your work, gentlemen." Spock says.

"Well, I have to go." Locke says. "Goodbye..."

Locke walks near the turbolift entrane as the doors open.

"Oh, Locke."

Locke turns to see Spock holding his right hand up, all fingers save for his thumbs spread in half.

"Live long and prosper." Spock says.

Locke alrady knew it was Spock's way of saying goodbye.

Locke holds his right hand up and mimics Spock's actions.

"You, too...Mr. Spock."

_"It was wonderful..." _Locke says in a narrative._ "The stars were all right there. Just...space as far as the eye could see. Stars, planets, meteors, all of that bunk...Right before my eyes. It kind of gives one a feeling of insignificance when they think about it. Just one person in an ever-expanding realm...And if this was just Spock's world, imagine how many worlds there are in the Realm of In Between? I thought that once I had found Aios and Saphyra, we could explore like these guys did...That was our dream, after all...To explore the cosmos...To find all of the worlds...And among those worlds, our own."_

The scene immediately zooms in on Locke's face as the scene ends.

(Obtained new Keychain: Final Frontier "Greatly increases Magic damage. Also has a higher chance of gaining critical strikes.")

(Forged a D-Link with Spock!)

* * *

The scene shifts to after Locke has left the world.

Spock is seen in the Transporter Room.

"Energize." Spock says.

Kirk and the Landing Party materialize halfway through the transfer, but do not fully appear.

"Is there trouble, Mr. Kyle?" Spock asks.

"It seems to be ion interference, sir...Like an Ion storm..." Kyle says.

"It is imperative that they are transferred, Mr. Kyle." Spock says.

"Ok...I've got them now, sir!"

Kirk and the landing party materialize fully soon after wards.

Kirk looks around, shocked, as if angry.

"What the-?" Kirk shouts. "What's going on here? Where's our flags? And where's your beard, Mr. Spock?"

Spock raises an eyebrow as he taps his chest badge.

"Spock to Security..."

The scene zooms in on Spock's face as the scene, and Locke's story for this world, finally comes to an end...

* * *

Treasure Chests forund during this playthrough:

Hi-Potion

Miasma Document #2

Upper Deck Area Map

Command: Aero

Mind Potion

Command: Cure


	7. Mirror Enterprise: Saphyra Part One

An armored youth, her gender visible due to the armor's upper-body busts, is seen on a Key Glider, flying out of a purple wormhole that appears in a pocket of deep space.

The craft continues to move as the scene zooms on her armored face.

"Wow...pretty cool world..." The youth speaks to herself, despite the fact that she can't be heard. "The stars are so...pretty."

As her craft moves throughout the black expansive cosmos, she hears a loud sound and looks up.

A white craft, the size of five Key Gliders, hovers over her.

"Holy..." She utters, as a blue light encompasses her.

* * *

As she views a spaceship's inner walls for a brief moment, her sight turns white as she hears static, then sees white again.

The scene shifts to Spock, who is overlooking the Transporter again.

"Yet another failure, sir." A blonde man by the control panel says. "I can't explain it..."

"Hmmm..." Spock grunts as his eyebrow raises in confusion. "It must be an ion storm, most likely due to our presence in the planet's orbit. A one-in-a-million occurence."

The scene zooms in on Spock's face as the scene ends.

* * *

A new scene begins as the static stops, as she begins to see an interior again.

As the blue light clears, she sees a different interior, this one bannered with red flags.

She blinks her eyes as a man in a blue uniform looks at her with unfeeling, suspicious eyes.

His beard gives him an intimidating look, but since Saphyra is naturally stubborn and mean, she isn't so affected.

The bearded man turns to look at a blone man standing by a console.

"Yet another error on your part, Mr. Kyle. I was lenient with the first failure, but now you have brought another Imperial agent aboard that was presumably neglected due to your incompetence."

The bearded man takes out a red trinket and fiddles with it.

"No-No, please...Mr. Spock, I didn't-!"

He then presses it onto the young man's chest.

"Aaaaaggghhhh!" The man yells as the impact pushes him against the wall.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Saphyra yells.

At this, the bearded man stops his assault and turns to look at Saphyra with a cold-blooded stare.

"He has failed in his duty." The man says. "It is only logical that he be punished for his actions, for pain is an excellent means of discipline. You should be aware of this, Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant?" Saphyra asks as she looks down.

She gasps as she discovers that her outfit has been modified.

She now wears a yellow uniform, a pinned-up badge in the of a planet bisected by a sword etched onto it's left pectoral.

Other medals and such adorn the right pectoral of the uniform.

Below her upper-body clothes, a golden sash on her waist, and in her pocket: a dagger.

She looks back up at the man, as she realizes that her dress must give her rank here.

The medals, probably help too.

If the man is doing this on "her" behalf, she must be higher in rank than the guy the man attacked.

Best to hide in the open.

"I...I am aware of that, Mr...?" Saphyra replies as she takes a fake dignified pose.

"...Spock." The man replies. "It would serve you well to learn the names of your superiors. Incompetence is NOT tolerated aboard this ship. Unlearn it, or your'e health will be in question."

She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but something inside of her told her to keep her mouth shut.

"Right,. Spock, yeah." Saphyra replies as she relaxes. "It...It wasn't his fault. Please, don't hurt him...this time."

Spock turns to look at her with a confused stare.

"Why not?" Spock asks. "Not maintaining discipline is illogical. Sigh...Very well, for I have no time for debate. My Captain must be seen to. Mr. Kyle, you are in the woman's debt. Bear that in mind, for next time, you shall not be so lucky. As for you, assume your station...NOW."

Spock immediately re-pockets his device and leaves the room, as the man who was attacked turns to look at her.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Saphyra." She replies.

The poor kid looked scared out of his wits.

And with good reason...That pointed-eared man was not one you wanted mad at you.

"Never heard of you..." The boy, apparently named Kyle, says as he returns to manning his device.

"I...I'm a new..." Saphyra says. "...Recruit. Yeah, recruit!"

"Oh, ok." Kyle says. "Must've did some odd jobs to get the Lieutenant rank right off of the bat, but thanks all the same."

"No problem...So, what's with that guy?" Saphyra asks.

"You mean Spock?" Kyle asks. "He's only the most strict person in the Terran Empire. One failure and it's an Agonizer shock for you...Resist and it's the Agony Booth! The Agonizer he used on me is just as bad, but it beats that booth any day...Now, please. I have to work, or I'll be in more trouble."

"Is he the leader here?" Saphyra asks.

"No, the Captain is..." Kyle responds from his console. "But most think Spock's the real one in charge."

Saphyra ponders this kid's words as she sighs heavily.

This world was grim and evil.

There's definitely Darkness here...And that man was, believe it or not, NOT the source.

This goes deeper than him.

And if there's Darkness, the Vessels will no doubt pounce on this ship to fill it with their equally devastating one-sided Light.

As Saphyra leaves the room, she decides to look in on this "Captain" person.

He's the leader, maybe he's the cause of this harsh stuff going on.

She leaves the room as the scene ends.

(A logo appears in front of the screen as laser blasts form the words "Starship Enterprise." The words then turn upside down as a dark flame engulfs them. The words "Mirror Universe" appear instead as the logo disappears.)

(Saphyra gains control.)

(Information: "Investigate the evil spaceship!")

(A free-running segment begins as she explores the Enterprise, which has the same layout as it did during Locke's visit, save for some cosmetic differences. She eventually finds herself in a hallway as a scene begins.)

Saphyra hides in a nearby corner as she sees two officers conversing.

"Man, did you hear the rumors?" The one on the right asks the other.

"Oh, about the creatures?" The other replies.

Creatures? Vessels?

"Yep...Apparently one got to Engineering, and everybody's holed up in there right now!" Right says. "Those things have been here since yesterday, but there aren't that many of them!"

"Does the Captain know?" Left asks.

"Pfft...Like he cares..." Right replies. "As long as the Bridge crew gets out, who cares about everybody else? That's always been his M.O.!"

So, Enginneering is under attack and their just standing there, talking?

Not that this 'Captain's' a saint, mind you.

This Darkness is deep, indeed.

Looks like hunting time!

(Information: "Rush to Engineering!")

(Another free-running segment, as Saphyra enters a Turbolift and exists when it stops. She goes through a door for a scene.)

Men are seen running throughout the room as Cogs and Robots are seen attacking them.

One man runs past Saphyra in insane shock.

"Every man for himself!"

He doesn't get far, for a Robot swipes at him as he is knocked down to the ground.

Saphyra summons her Keyblades as the enemies see her and rush towarsd her, the scene focusing on them.

(The world's battle theme plays as she gains control.)

(Information: "Save the Terrans!")

Saphyra rushes towards an enemy as she swipes at it with her two Keyblades, attacking it mercilessly.

The strikes aren't as strong as they could be, but the frenzy severely damages it.

A Cog fires it's lasers at her, as she Doge Rolls out of the way.

(Command: Strike Raid)

She throws one of her Keyblades at the damaged Robot as it disappears and the Key returns to her.

A Robot strikes her from behind, as she regains her footing and Guards against a second attack.

The Cogs flying above her fires their lasers as she Dodge Rolls out of the way.

(Command: Aerial Swipe)

Saphyra rushes towards the Cog on the right and jumps, smacking it with her right Keyblade.

The attack ends it's alaser barrage as the other turns to defend it's buddy.

(Reaction Command: Control)

Saphyra jumps onto the Cog she attacked and turns it to face it's ally.

The laser from it's buddy fires instantly, destroying her mount.

She lands on the tground and strikes a Robot with a Keyblade Barrage, destroying it instantly.

The Cog next to her fires, as the lasers knock her back.

"Aaah!" She grunts as she regains her footing.

(Saphyra HP: At halfway point.)

(Command: Fira)

"Fire!" Saphyra shoust as she points her left Key at the Cogb and fires a fireball from it.

The ball destroys the Cog on contact, as more beams of Light appear behind it.

From them come two Aliens and two Spaceships.

The Ships open fire as she dives in and attacks the Alein to her immediate right.

The Alien falls quick to the barrage, while the other attacks her in the back with a swipe of it's gun, which knocks Saphyra back.

(Saphyra HP: Critical, alarm is sounding.)

Saphyra dodge Rolls out of the way and places her hand in the air.

(Item used: Potion)

"These things work wonders!" She says as a green light takes over her, and her HP recovers.

The Ships rush closer as she jumps into the air and begins attacking one.

A briklliant Light surrounds her as she lands instantly, interrupting her combo.

(Command Style: Rapid Renegade)

(Command Options: Gatling Blitz, Wind Raid, Arrow Mine, Haste)

"Speed!" Saphyra shouts as she places her "Key-Bow" in the air, an orange Light surrounding her briefly.

(Command: Haste)

Immediately, she feels pumped up, as he body begins to move at twice it's normal speed.

She flips backward and fires at the enemy, the arrows of Light flying from her "Bow" twice as fast.

The arrow barrage makes short work of the hovering Spaceship, while the Alien continues to dodge her attacks.

It jumps into the air and slams at Saphyra's front.

However, she block with her Bow at the last second, delaying it's attack.

She fires a brief row of Arrows as the Alien is defeated.

("Level Up! Magic Increased!")

"Sigh...Anymore of you?" She shouts out loud.

One final Light enanates as a giant, fat enemy Bruiser **(I know I took the name from BBS, will change it in it's official Codex entry!)** stands before her.

"Ugh, me and my big mouth." She says with a facepalm as she resumes combat position.

It's armor resembles a Starfleet Uniform, however, the spikes from it's arms and the viking helmet on it's head, complete with oversized horns, makes it stand out.

With a furious bellow, it charges at Saphyra, her Guard saving her from a pummeling.

She Dodge Rolls backwards as she takes aim with her Bow.

(Command: Gatling Blitz)

Saphyra dashes to the left as her Bow glows with a brilliant Light.

She strafes to the right with a blurring dash, arrows firing at the enemy in a straight horizontal line, chasing the enemy down and impacting it's skin.

However, due to it's size...it takes damage, but does not flinch as it rushes towards Saphyra again, this times with it's fist outstretched, ala Superman.

The blow connects as it knocks Saphyra two meters away, the blow causing her to fall to the floor shortly before the attack can end.

(Saphtra HP: At halfway point)

She regains her footing as her and the enemy stare each other down.

"Ok...You feelin' lucky?" She asks as she immediately runs around the room firing short bursts of Arrows at the enemy, which pretends to not take damage.

It runs towards her as the arrows continue to fly.

"Ok...I've got you now." Saphyra says.

(Her Command Gauge is now full.)

(Finish Command: Arrow Rain)

She stops in her tracks as the enemy zooms towards her.

A split-second later, she begins to spin around in place, like a ballerina.

She places the bow in the air as sword-sized arrows rain down from above.

As the enemy flinches from the major damage, it disappears in a Light burst.

(The battle ends in a slow-motion blur, no stat boosts or items gained. A new scene then begins.)

* * *

Saphyra is still seen in combat position, her Key-Bow positioned as if she is taking aim.

As she looks around, she sees nobody else.

With a heavy sigh, her weapon disappears from her hand as random redshirts come out to investigate the sight.

"Did she just...?"

"No way..."

"Holy..."

Saphyra looks around as they all stare back at her with astonished glances.

For now, she'll have to play the part of the vicious, ruling higher-up until she can get to the bottom of this 'Captain' business.

"Return to your posts, the lot of you!" She shouts as she places her hands on her hips in an irritated fashion. "And none of you saw anything!"

She stomps over to a redshirt who turns his back away by a machine console.

She turns him back around and looks him in the eyes.

"Where's the Captain?" She asks.

The man looks at her as if she's just asked him an odd question.

"I dunno..." He says. "They never tell us anything...Try asking one of the senior crewmen, they should know."

"Who's the closest?" She asks, as she grabs him by his shirt.

"M-Mccoy!" The redshirt says. "B-By Sick Bay!"

She drops the man and stomps near the room's exit.

"B-But watch your words!" The man yells from across the room. "One wrong move and it's the Agony Booth for you!"

She turns one last glance back at the Terrans who are just now returning to their work.

_"These people are slaves here..."_ She says. _"This...Isn't right. I have to do something..."_

She sighs heavily and leaves the room as the scene ends.

* * *

("Strange Whispers" plays in thye background.)

A new scene begins as four people in uniforms are seen standing, huddiling in a medically-alligned room.

The blond one has his hand under his chin contemplatively, his golden sash underneath his sleeveless yellow vest sagging slightly.

The one in blue has his arms behind his back, pacing back and forth in place.

The one in red moves to sit on a nearby chair with a long sigh.

The woman, also in red, is seen fiddiling with a console nearby a monitor.

"So...here's what we know..." The blonde one says. "After we dealt with the Halkans..."

"There was trouble with the transporter..." The one in read says. "And I'm tellin' ya right now Captain Kirk...I had no hand in it."

"I know that, Scotty." Kirk says. "Anyway...after the beam-up, things were changed."

"Spock's got a beard, people are brutalizing each other to maintain discipline, and who knows what else?" The one in blue says.

"Is it something mental, Doctor Mccoy?" Scotty pipes up.

"No..." Mccoy says. "Cause whatever's happened to them, happened to the ship, too. Notice the altered decor...Oh, and look there!"

Mccoy points to a table in which a portion has eroded, various tools seen splayed about.

He pciks up up and displays it for the other three to see.

"That's where I spilled acid a year ago...But I don't remember owning torture equipment." Mccoy says.

"Then there's only one conclusion..." Kirk says. "This...isn't our world."

"What do you mean, Captain?" The woman asks, looking up from her console.

"It emans, Lieutenant Uhura..." Kirk says. "That we're in another universe."

The scene zooms in the faces of the four concerned officers as the scene ends.

Treasure Chests Collected during this playthrough:

Hi-Potion

Miasma Document #10

Shotlock: Rhythm Mixer

ZNA Splice

WNA Splice

Map: Mirror Universe


	8. Mirror Enterprise: Saphyra Final

**(Author's Note: Saphyra's visit to this world takes place during the late portions of her story. Therefore, some plot elements will seem random or unexpected. I have chosen to group chapters by world, so this may seem confusing at first. I shall make a timeline halfway through the saga that will explain the stories' chronologies. Questions are welcome.)**

(Information: "Proceed to Sick Bay to investigate!")

(Saphyra regains control in a free-roaming segment, including, but not limited to, a tricky jump in order to obtain a chest on a high ledge above a console. She then proceeds to Sick Bay, where a scene starts before she can enter.)

Saphyra walks towards the entrance to Sick Bay as the doors swing open.

She is slightly startled as two men walk past her.

"I sure hope the ion storm hasn't already drained the Phaser banks, or they'll be onto us." Scotty asks.

"I guess...Though I'm not sure this is a good idea..." Mccoy replies as they begin walking down the hallway.

The two then begin running as a crewman walk towards them, only to be knocked down.

"Sorry, Engineerin' emergency!" Scotty yells as they resume running.

The scene shifts to Saphyra as she looks on.

"Was that Mccoy?" Saphyra asks herself. "Well, Looks like the only way to know for sure is to find out what him and that guy are up to...But I can't let them see me."

Saphyra runs in their direction as the scene ends.

(Information: "Pursue Mccoy and Scotty! Don't be detected!")

(A free-running segment begins as Saphyra re-gains control. A gauge is seen on the upper corner of the screen, with mugshots of Saphyra, Mccoy, and Scotty seen on the gauge. The theme for the chase is merely the world's standard theme.)

Saphyra begins running after them as she turns the corridor, the mugshots on the gauge moving when she does.

The two are finally visible as lights matching the colors of their uniforms are seen under their feet. **(Think of that odd segments in the Beasts's Castle in 358/2 Days, where you have to stay out of certain characters' sights.)**

The two stop in place in the middle of the hallway.

_"Oh, no! Gotta hide!"_ Saphyra thinks to herself as she look around. _"Aha!"_

She ducks behind the corner of an intersecting wall as the lights underneath Mccoy and Scotty move towards Saphyra's postion as the two rotate to face them.

"I get that feelin' we're bein' followed..." Scotty says.

"Doesn't look like it to me..." Mccoy replies. "Let's go."

The two resume their running as Saphyra resumes pursuing.

The lights turns back and move when Mccoy and Scotty do.

The two take a right into another fork in the road as Saphyra does the same.

A moment later, they stop again.

"Ugh!" Saphyra moans as she ducks by a corner again.

The two turn again, as the lights do so as well.

"Scotty, what's the matter now?" Mccoy asks.

"I...I dunno...Like, somebody's there, but they aren't." Scotty replies as he turns back around. "I cannae explain it..."

"Sigh...I'll go check if your'e THAT paranoid." Mccoy says.

The blue light comes closer as Saphyra moves deeper into the wall by the fork in the road.

Saphyra breathes in and out nervously.

_"Darn! Darn! Darn!"_ Saphyra thinks to herself as she spreads her arms on the wall, staying out of sight.

Mccoy stops at the end of the fork and turns back around to Scotty.

"Nope...Nothin' but nothin.'" Mccoy says. "Let's go."

"Sigh...Aye." Scotty says as the two resume running.

The lights turn back around as the two continue running.

Saphyra starts running after them again.

After a brief chase, the mini-game ends abruptly as a new scene begins immediately after.

* * *

("Strange Whispers" plays in the back ground as the scene starts.)

Saphyra is seen hiding in the corner of one of the corridors overlooking the room Mccoy and Scotty are standing in.

A guard is seen standing in front of the room as the two come walking towards him.

"Do you have authorization?" The guard asks.

"Aye, checkin' the Phasers." Scotty says. "Captain's orders."

"My, you don't look so well..." Mccoy says as he moves closer to the guard, taking out a small needle in the process.

He jabs the needle into the guard's shoulder as Scotty holds him down.

"What kind of world is this?" Saphyra asks herself as the two take the guard inside.

The doors close behind them as Saphyra exits from the corner of the room.

"I've seen enough..." Saphyra says. "I should probably just leave. These people already have Darkness in their Hearts, anyway...No Light could possibly shine through..."

At that moment, a Ghost enemy is seen running past her before warping away.

"...But on the other hand, I can't let these things just run around." Saphyra says."Besides, not all Darkness is bad, according to the Master. I'll need to do some more research before I can know for sure."

Saphyra walks towards a turbolift as the scene zooms in on it, ending the scene.

* * *

A new scene occurs soon after the last one ends.

Saphyar exits the Turbolift, to find herself on a random deck.

"Ugh!"

Saphyra runs over to find the sorurce of th disturbance, to be shocked at wat she sees.

She sees a blond man in a sleeveless vest being held down by two guards.

In front of him is a brown-haired man witha creep smile on his face.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Flanking the man are two Shadows, the most basic of Heartless.

Saphyra immediately runs up to the man and pushes him to the ground.

The Shadows flock to him to ensure his safety.

The blond man punches one gaurd with a free hand, while Saphyra does the same with the other Guard.

Saphyra looks at the other man with a cold stare as he pulls himself up slowly.

The smirk on his face is evident.

He didn't see her coming.

"Why are the Heartless siding with you?" She asks as the man who was restrained moves to her side.

"You have a lot answer for, Mister Chekov...better start talking." The man says.

"You _cossack!_ Siding with the winning dog, eh?" Chekov says as he stands himself up, wiping his mouth in the process. "No matter! The creatures that old man I met gave me should do nicely. Attack!"

Saphyra summons her Kyblades and enters combat position.

The other man looks at her weapons, as if he's noticed something, then enters battle stance as well.

Chekov chuckles eviilly.

"Nobody will question the assassination of a Captain that disobeys prime orders of the Empire!"

(The scene focus on Saphyra as she regains control. The restrained man is an NPC for this battle. The theme for this battle is "Rowdy Rumble" from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

(Information: "Put Chekov in his place!")

The Shadows advance on the two as the man (Kirk) immediately rushes at one of them.

Saphyra heads straight for Chekov, who takes out his dagger.

(Command: Strike Raid)

Saphyra hurls her Keyblade at Chekov, as it hits him, then returns to her in the same fashion.

Chekov recovers and begins thrusting his dagger at her clumsily, one strike connecting, knocking her back.

Kirk, meanwhile, manages to take out a Shadow with a haymaker punch, while the other attacks him from behind.

Saphyra moves in on Chekov as she initiates a three-hit combo, her blades unleashing a flurry of striks upon the Russian.

The strikes all connct save one, which is interrupted by a Shadow striking Saphyra in the back.

Chekov takes the opening and swipes at her with the dagger, the two hits abruptly ending her charge.

The last slash knocks her back a little as she regains her footing.

(Saphyra HP: At halfway point.)

She Doge Rolls out of the way as she attacks the Shadow next to her with a three-hit combo.

A final punch from Kirk takes it out as two more flock to Chekov.

_"Unless I defeat this Chekov person, they'll just keep coming!"_ Saphyra thinks to herself as she Guards against an incoming slash from Chekov's dagger.

"C'mon, _Cossack! _What's the matter? Afraid to die? Good!" Chekov shouts as he attacks Saphyra again, his attacks being blocked by her Guard.

He jumps back and raises his Dagger high.

He then rushes at her with speed, both of his hands on the dagger, intending to run Saphyra through.

Instead, Kirk steps in and takes the damage, Chekov's attack interrupted.

(Command: Fira)

"Fire!" Saphyra shouts as she sends a Fireball Chekov's way.

The ball not only connects, but it knocks him into the air as well.

(Chekov HP: At halfway point.)

Two more Shadows materialize and move towards Saphyra.

(Command: Aerial Swipe)

Saphyra moves her right arm back, then slashes with the Keyblade in her right hand, the slash dispatching one Shadow while knocking the other one into the air.

("Level up! Defense Increased!")

The action pauses for a moment as a bright Light surronds her, then fades.

(Command Style: Rapid Renegade)

(Command Options: Gatling Blitz, Arrow Mine, Wind Raid, Haste)

Saphyra holds her Key-Bow in hand as she Locks On to Chekov, who is being attacked by Kirk.

(Command: Wind Raid)

She throws hr Bey-Bow completely at Chekov as it flys at him in the same way as the normal Keyblades would.

The blades them move in for multiple strikes, hitting him in a combo.

The blade then returns to Saphyra, re-forming the bow, just as Kirk ends a combo of his own.

(Chekov HP: Almost gone. One attack from Saphyra will end the battle.)

(Command: Arrow Mine)

Saphyra takes aim with her bow and shoots a red arrow at Chekov.

The arrow lands underneath Chekov as it explodes, sending him into the air.

The battle ends in a slow-motion blur as he screams in pain.

A new scene then begins.

* * *

The scene focuses on Chekov as he falls to one knee.

Chekov grunts in pain as footsteps are heard coming from the distance.

"That's what you get for using the Darkness for the wrong reasons!" Saphyra shouts as she un-summons her Key-Bow.

"Foolish girl!" Chekov shouts. "If you had let me kill Captain Kirk, we would've ALL...risen in rank...Ugh..."

Chekov falls to the ground unconcious.

'Captain?'

She just defended the villain here?

That figures...

But, why were the Heartless here?

They shouldn't be strong enough to travel to other worlds anymore...

"Sir!"

Saphyra and Kirk both turn to see two guards running towards them, then stopping short of the group.

The Shadows re-slink into the floor and disappear.

"Are you alright?" One guard asks.

"Yes...Chekov tried to attack me." Kirk replies. "Looks like this girl did your jobs, gentlemen."

Saphyra gives one of the guards a sly smirk, to maintain her role as the 'evil bodyguard.'

"We apologize, sir. We saw two suspicious men by Engineerimng, we had to make sure they were on the up and up." The oither guard says.

"I don't wanna hear anymore excuses, just get him out of here." Kirk says, pointing to Chekov's unconcious frame.

"To the Agony Booth, sir?" One guard asks as he picks up Chekov's left arm.

Kirk stutters for a moment, as if hesitating.

"Y-Yes. Now get out of here." Kirk says.

The two guards pick up Chekov's body and drag it away.

The scene then focuses on Saphyra as she turns to face Kirk.

"So, that's how you treat your crewmembers?" Saphyra asks. "Looks like I finally found you, Captain...Treating your crew like trash! Maybe I should've let that kid kill you. Would've been doing the slaves on this ship a big favor!"

"You misunderstand! They aren't slaves!" Kirk says. "They're assassins!"

"What?" Saphyra asks.

"Sigh...Come with me to my quarters. My associates are supposed to be meeting me there. I'll explain everything then."

"And why should I trust you?" Saphyra asks, as she summons one of her Keyblades, just in case. "How do I know it isn't an ambush?"

"Because I know your'e from another world." Kirk replies. "Now, come on."

Saphyra gasps as Kirk nods solemnly.

Great, her cover's exposed.

He might be blackmailing her, and he might even been amushing her, but at this point she's out of options.

She almost hopes it's an ambush.

She can fight her way out of a trap.

She'd almost prefer that to this...uncertain... feeling in the pit of her Heart.

"Fine...Lead the way...And don't do anything stupid." Saphyra says as the scene ends.

(Information: Investigate the Captain's quarters!)

(A free-roaming segment begins as Saphyra walks throughout the corridor and finds a silver-plated door. The moment she enters the door, a new scene begins.)

Saphyra and Kirk enter the room as Scotty and Mccoy are seen, looking up at the two.

"Captain!" Scotty shouts as him, Mccoy, and Uhura all stand up in readiness.

"Relax!" Kirk shouts. "She's a friend of Locke's!"

"Oh, that kid with the key that acts like Spock?" Mccoy asks.

"He would never be that brutal!" Saphyra pipes up. "Don'y you dare compare him to that bearded tyrant!"

"Sigh...I think you have us misunderstood. Allow me to explain what's going on here."

The scene turns black briefly, to avoid a long drawn-out speech by Kirk.

It turns back to normal a second later.

The scene zooms in on Saphyra.

"Let's see if I can translate all of that into English..." Saphyra says. "You guys were dealing with an alien race, and then when you tried to warp back to your ship, you got warped here instead; where your'e supposed to be evil?"

"Yes." Kirk says.

"And since your'e in this evil world, your'e evil versions are in your good world, probably causing havoc?" Saphyra asks.

"You've got it." Scotty says.

"Ok..." Saphyra says as she sighs heavily. "I had you pegged wrong, Captain. But we have to free the slaves here..."

"They aren't slaves." Kirk says. "We found out that in this world, Humans, or Terrans as they are called here, are more evil than we are in our world."

"They lie, cheat, steal, take...Just about anything negative. They do away with each other to rise in rank." Mccoy pipes up. "That's why they need to be disciplined. We don't like it anymore than you do, but them's the breaks."

_"So, THAT'S why the Heartless and Vessels are here..." _Saphyra thinks to herself.

(A flashback sequence begins as the following story occurs, details happening at the same time they are being described.)

When Masters Sora and Riku defeated the newly revived Xehanort using the re-forged Kye-Blade from their own powers of Light and Darkness, they sealed Kingdom Hearts with the Blade's power rather than with their own Keyblades so that none may access it again, since Xehanort had managed to unlock it previously, even though Sora and the now late King Mickey had sealed it when they had defeated Xehanort's Heartless. **(I know Riku lost his Dark powers near the end of KH2. I'll explain this little plot twist later on.)**

This also ensured that the Heartless couldn't get to it either.

It was revealed after Xehanort's defeat that the Heartless were drawing energy from the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts in order to exist, all with the intentions of swallowing it's Light, then returning to that Darkness.

The sealing of Kingdom Hearts prevented this, and also cut the link between the monsters and Kingdom Hearts.

Therfore, without Kingdom Hearts' Darkness to properly sustain them, they were slowly dying out.

Their only link to existence now was the Darkness in people's Hearts.

And in a world like this, where practically everybody was evil and savage, they could thrive real fast.

That must be why they are serving the assassins and pirates among the crew.

To feed off of their Darkness.

The Vessels are creatures of the Light and will want to snuff out that Darkness, so of course they'll be here, to defeat the Darkness in the people's Hearts, even by assimilating them if necessary.

The Darkness is catnip to creatures such as these...

But the two species seemed to operate in perfect harmony, even helping each other...Why?

(The flashback ends as the original scene resumes.)

That doesn't matter now, she can dwell on it later.

"Ok...So how do we go about getting you back to your'e world without alerting this world's Spock?" Saphyra asks.

"Well, we're on a time limit." Kirk says. "This Spock contacted me twenty minutes ago...before the whole Chekov incident, and told me that if I don't fire on the Halkans, he'll kill me...by the Empire's orders, of course. Not that I care if I die, but if I do, then you all may be incarcerated for helping me...and you WILL miss the deadline if that happens." **(I know these events take place in the opposite way in ST Canon, but this is Kingdom Hearts. Things can happen differently.)**

"Aye, Captain...It be worse than that." Scotty says. "That storm affected the ion densities when the switch was made...We don't leave here in a half-hour, we're marooned."

"Hmmm..." Kirk says. "Ok...Scotty?"

"Aye?" Scotty replies.

"You said the Transporter was out of power? Would it be possible to generate power to it...somehow?" Kirk asks.

"Well, I could climb into a Jefferies Tube and transfer power somehow, but it would show up on Sulu's sensors..." Scotty explains. "We'd need ta get him away from his post...And i'll need help. I cannae do it all by meself."

"Ok, good." Kirk says. "Mccoy will help you."

"But Jim, I'm a Doctor, not an Engineer!" Mccoy says, banging a nearby table in protest.

"Well, now your'e an Engineer." Scotty says with a smile, stifling a chuckle.

Saphyra looks at Mccoy.

She has no clue what they are talking about.

During her time in the Key Academy, she was always the absolute worst with mechanics and other technological things.

She barely passed with Locke's help.

He knew everything.

Mccoy gives her a knowing smile and a chuckle as he crosses his arms.

"I'm old-fashioned, what can I say?" Mccoy says. "I'm just a normal, country Doctor."

Saphyra giggles to herself quietly.

Kirk meanwhile, turns to look at Uhura.

He walks towards her and garbs her shoulders gently.

"Uhura...You said that Sulu was...being friendly with you?" Kirk asks.

"Y-Yes." Uhura says nervously, as if she knows what he's asking her.

"Keep him distracted...just for a moment..." Kirk says. "Can you do that?"

"I'm...I'm scared, Captain." She says.

"I know...We all are." Kirk says. "But your'e our only hope...Can you be strong for me...for a while?"

Uhura gulps loudly, then nods.

"Ok, then. We know our duties." Kirk says.

Saphyra taps Kirk's shoulder as he turns to look at her.

"Kirk." Saphyra says. "I'll take those two to the Jefferies...whatever-you-called-it. There's bound to be Vessels and Heartless scurrying about. They'll need protection, especially with stuff that sensitive."

Kirk nods.

"Meanwhile, I'll distract one of my counterpart's contacts...just in case...When we're all done, we'll convene in Sick Bay."

"Oh, ok...Well, let's go. We can't dally, can we?" Saphyra says as she turns to look at the two in question. "Which way do I go?"

"Past Sick Bay and get in the Turbolift." Scotty says. "I'll do the rest once we're in Engineerin'."

The scene ends abruptly after.

(A new scene occurs after Saphyra regains control and leaves the room.)

* * *

("Meeting Evil/Strange Whispers" plays in the back ground as the new scene starts.)

The new scene zooms in on Spock, his bearded face a symbol on contemplation.

A beeping sound is heard as he presses a button next to his right arm.

"Computer, what is the nature of the most recent computer activitiy?" Spock asks.

"CAPTAIN JAMES T. KIRK AND LIEUTENANT MONTGOMERY SCOTT APPLIED A VOICE-INDEXED PASSCODE TO A RESEARCH LOG MADE ON THIS STARDATE." The Computer replies in it's robotic, monotone voice.

At that moment, a beeping sound is heard as Spock presses another button.

"Spock here." He says.

(The scene switches between Sulu and Spock whenever one of them speaks.)

"Sulu here." A voice says. "I thought i'd let you know...My sensors have been picking up an awful lot of computer activity...I would've told you about it previously but, I lost track of time."

"Is this why you are monitoring my communications, Mister Sulu?" Spock asks. "My business is my own."

"Well, I'm sure I know what Starfleet told you to do..." Sulu says. "We don't need that order to fail just because of another moment of unexpected generosity or compassion on your part. And they say Vulcans can't feel. Now, I think Kirk will be working on escape or defense, for he's too smart to charge at you head-on."

"Again. My business is my own, Mr. Sulu." Spock says. "Stay out of it."

"...Well, I hope you succeed." Sulu says. "For if you shouldn't, the order would fall on me next...And i'm awfully concerned with Kirk's enemies always...disappearing."

"I am well aware that if I should succeed, you will find yourself a step closer to the Captaincy." Spock says sternly. "Bear in mind that I hold no desire to commandeer the Enterprise, but I shall if the duty so befalls me. And also remember that my operatives would avenge my death...and many of them...are _Vulcans."_

Sulu's face goes up in fear as he abruptly closes the channel.

The scene then ends just as Uhura enters the Bridge.

* * *

(Information: "Lead Scotty and Mccoy to Engineering!")

(A free-running sequence begins as Saphyra heads on over to Engineering, while she obtains the world's final chest on the way there. A new scene occurs the moment she enters.)

(Saphyra has Spliced a few commands since the scene ended.)

(New Command options: Cura, Sonic Blade, Ars Arcanum, Backlash, Repel Raid, Thundara. It's late in the game for her, so she has more Command Slots than the other two have currently.)

"Ok, lass. Me and Mccoy will do the alterations now." Scotty says.

"Just make sure we aren't caught, ok?" Mccoy asks.

"Yeah, yeah...Do what you've gotta do." Saphyra says as she waves a hand dismissively.

Mccoy and Scotty spy a tube jutting out from behind a console as Scotty ushers Mccoy over.

Once Scotty's inside, black and white creatures jut from the floor by Saphyra.

Thy are revealed to be both Shadows, the basic Heartless, and Ghosts, the basic Vessels.

Two Robots and two new enemies appear behind the initial group.

They look at her with desperation.

The heartless seem desperate, while the Vessels seem...sad.

Saphyra summons her Keyblades and enters combat position.

"Don't come outta that tube until I give you the all-clear, boys!" Saphyra shouts. "C'mon! I'll show you things that Light and Darkness are obsolete!"

(Information: "Defeat all enemies while protecting the Jefferies tube!")

(Saphyra regains control as the Tube's HP Gauge is seen on the screen's top-right corner.)

A Shadow and a Ghost advance on Saphyra, who promptly Dodge Rolls out of the way.

A Robot enemy swipes at her, only for the attack to miss.

A new enemy is seen at a far-off distance.

It resembles a Starfleet officer just like the Bruiser does, but it's the size of a typical person, and the Heartless insignia is seen where a Starfleet badge would usually be.

She slashes at the nearby Shadow from behind, killing it instantly.

The Starfleet enemy rushes at her and fires a close-range burst from it's fake Phaser.

The blast knocks her back slightly, but she regains her footing.

She strikes the enemy once with her left Keyblade, before she uses a Command.

(Command: Ars Arcanum)

"HAAA!" She shouts as she unleashes a flurry of slashes that are even more hasty due to her natural agility.

The attack lasts for a mere second as the enemy is knocked to the ground in a split-second, it's body splayed on the floor.

(Reaction Command: Execute)

Saphyra stabs the body once with one of her Keyblades as it disappears in a Dark flame.

A Robot then advances on Saphyra, with whrring sounds as a signal.

(Command: Repel Raid)

Saphyra throws her left Keyblade at the Robot as the strike enrages it.

When the blade returns she catches it as she performs a backwards flip away from the enemy.

The Robot rushes at her with a furious speed, as she slashes in it's direction, ending both it's attack and her own.

She then takes the initiative and kills it with a three-hit combo.

Another of the new enemies goes towards the Jefferies Tube.

Saphyra Dodges Rolls towards the enemy as a Ghost atacks her from behind, during a Roll transition.

"Guh!" Sapyra grunts with pain as she is stopped by the Ghost.

(Counter Command: Thrust Kick)

As soon as she is attacked, Saphyra rushes towards the Ghost with her foot outstretched.

The attack kills the Ghost due to it's low HP.

The new enemy meanwhile, is still whacking at the Jefferies Tube.

(Tube HP: Almost at halfway point.)

"It's gettin' bumpy in here!" Mccoy shouts from the Tube.

Saphyra Dodge Rolls towards the new enemy and stops.

(Command: Sonic Blade)

"Take this!" Saphyra shouts as she thrusts towards the enmy at high speed, the thrust knocking into the air.

(Command Chain: Sonic Blade x5)

"Here!"

Another thrust.

"Take this!" **(I know the battlecries are annoying...They are always annoying in KH, I wanted to keep it as authentic as possible, LOL.)**

Another thrust.

"Here!"

Another.

"Attack!"

Another.

Saphyra charges the final thrust with a twirl of her arm before she releases.

"Perish!"

The final thrust kills the enemy instantly.

Bright Lights are seen as two Cogs now enter the fray, flanked by two Aliens.

Saphyra Dodge Rolls into the center of the group.

(Command: Thundara)

"Thunder!" She shouts as streaks of Lighting hits all enemies around her.

The Cogs fire their lasers as Saphyra is hit by both of them at once, taking major damage and being knocked back at the same time.

The Aliens immediately rush in, hoping to take advantage of the opening.

(Saphyra HP: At Critical levels. Alarm is sounding.)

However, she Dodge Rolls out of the way and stops.

(Command: Cura)

"Heal!" She shouts as she places her Keyblade in the air, a green light overtaking her body.

(Saphyra HP: Near full.)

The Aliens move onto the Jefferies Tube.

Saphyra then Dodge Rolls nearby the Tube and dispatches one of the Aliens.

The other Alien takes a whack at the Jefferies Tube.

"C'mon now, we're bein' pounded here, lass!" Scotty shouts from inside. "I'm almost done!"

Saphyra runs to the otheer Alien and dispatches it with a three-hit combo.

The two Cogs move in as she Rolls towards them.

(Reaction Command: Control)

Saphyra jumps onto the back of one of the Cogs and redirects it's now wild beam over to it's ally.

Due to the Thundara spell from before, it's HP was alrfeady lowered.

The attack kills it instantly as Saphyra jumps down from it's back and Doge Rolls out of the way of another attack.

(Command: Backlash)

Saphyra performs an Aerial Swipe on the Cog as it is knocked into the air.

She then jumps into the air and performs a downward stroke on it's frame.

The enemy is knocked to the ground.

She attacks it normally with an intended three-hit combo.

However, it dies upon the second attack as the battle ends in a slow-motion blur.

* * *

A new scene begins immediately after.

"Ok, it's clear...for now." Saphyra says.

Scotty and Mccoy crawl out of the Jefferies Tube as Mccoy hangs onto a nearby wall.

"Well...That was quite the ride...Now I see why people don't like roller coasters." Mccoy says.

"Ah, don't be such a baby." Scotty says with a friendly pat on Mccoy's back. "Just be glad you weren't by the Warp Core...Or you'd be a jigsaw puzzle instead of a Doctor."

"Yeah...Small comfort." Mccoy says as he straightens himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn, those things hit hard. How long have we got, Scotty?"

"About twenty minutes. We should be headin' back to Sick Bay now." Scotty says as Saphyra, him, and Mccoy all look at each other, then nod in confirmation.

The scene then ends.

(A free-running segment begins as Saphyra returns the way she came: Through the door, then into the Turbolift. She skips the Captain's Quarters and gets onto another Turbolift. As soon as she exits, she sees the doors to Sick Bay already opened, with a Save Point right nearby. She saves her game and enters the room, a new scene starting soon after.)

* * *

("Strange Whispers" plays in the background of the cutscene.)

Saphyra, Scotty, and Mccoy enter the room to find Uhura all by herself.

"Ok, we have to hide." Uhura says. "The Captain should be here any moment...But, he's running late. I wonder why."

The foursome hides as the doors close.

Not soon after, the doors hiss open as Kirk is seen entering the room, with Spock in tow.

_"Oh, great!"_ Saphyra thinks to herself.

Someone taps her on her shoulder as she turns to see Scotty sitting next to her.

"Stay outta this, lass. This is our battle. You've done too much for us already." Scottyy says sternly.

"But...I can't just..." Saphyra starts.

"Saphyra." Scotty repeats, even more firmly than before.

"Sigh...Fine." She says.

Scotty nods with a smile as she emerges from his hiding place.

The scene zooms in on Kirk as he ignores the Phaser on his back and elbows Spock with his right arm.

H moves out of the way as Scotty moves in, only to be ounched in the face by Spock.

Mccoy pushs him back, as Uhura pins one of the Vulcan's arms down.

Spock pushes Uhura against the wall with the force of his weight, causing her to let go.

Mccoy tries to trip the Vulcan with his foot as he trips instead.

Spock grabs Mccoy by the leg and flings him near the Bio-Beds.

Kirk delivers a Haymaker to Spock's right side as he drops Uhura and punches Kirk in the face.

Kirk throws Spock to the ground as the two tussle.

A flurry of fists and feet.

Kirk grabs Spock by his uniform and pins him to the wall, where he delievers a series of punches.

The Vulcan headbutts him as Kirk is knocked near the Bio-Beds.

"Ok, enough of this!" Saphyra thinks to herself as she steps out of her hiding place and jumps in front of Kirk, to protect him.

She summons her Keyblades as she stands in front of Kirk protectively.

She thought that she sensed little Darkness in Spock's Heart.

When she came to this world, she noticed that he was NOT the source of the Darkness surrounding the ship, despite his brutal rule.

She had thought it was Kirk, until he revealed that it was his counterpart, not him, that must have stained this ship in Darkness.

But now she knows that it's the ship's crew...the Darkness and greed in their Hearts attracting the Heartless and the Vessels.

And even if Spock's role is to maintain discipline, he didn't have to be brutal towards outsiders.

He has let duty consume him completely.

"No!" Kirk shouts. "Stop!"

"I am doing my duty! And it would be wise for you to step away!" Spock says with a menacing glare as he breathes hard dure to the exertion.

"Your duty? That's what this is about, your duty? Don't you have a Heart?" Saphyra shouts.

"Now my suspicions are confirmed." Spock says as he stares Sapyra down with an evil glare. "You are NOT a Starfleet officer, for you know little of the regulations here. Your behavior was illogical from the start. No matter. It is the First Officers duty to usurp his Captain if he deems it necessary! And I do not intend to disappear like the rest of the Captain's enemies have! An outsider will not stop me. If you intend to be an obstacle, I shall have no qualms about taking you out!"

"That's what this is all about?" Saphya asks. "Your'e so paranoid that you think he's out to kill you? This isn't even Your Captain!"

"Stop!" Kirk shouts. "He doesn't know!"

Now she sees.

Spock doesn't know that Kirk is not his Kirk. As far as he knows, his Captain has been gunning for him the entire time.

And she's probably just blown their cover...

"Look, let's talk this out!" Saphyra shouts. "Please, calm down and we'll explain everything!"

"Enough. The time for words has passed." Spock says as he gets ready. "Though I abhor violence; If you shall not move, you shall be terminated. I shall find out the source of this chaos...and eliminate it...AT THE ROOT!"

She thinks to herself as she stares Spock down.

This...Spock person.

Who does he think he is?

Who made him judge and jury?

Instead of talking things out, he just forces rules on the others as though they were sacred.

Just like that Suzaku person she encountered in that mechanical world, and that X person she helped out in that other mechanical world, and that Ripto guy she fought in the Dragon Realms. **(Saphyra being in this world is later on in her campaign, so she's been to worlds the others won't be in until later in their stories, though I still intend to group them by worlds...By the end of this saga, I'll make a timeline, so you'll know what's going on when.)**

NO!

Enough ruling over others!

Enough rules, period!

Enough regulations!

ENOUGH!

Saphyra begins breathing hard as visons of Locke and Aios run though her mind.

She sees Master Xrapi...

And Master Miasma, the source of all this.

With every vision of every hero and villain she's met thus far, she clenches the hilt of her Keyblades tighter.

_"Not all Light is good...Not all Darkness is bad...Guard both and trust neither..."_

She';s had enough of it all!

Saphyra clenches her Keyblades hard as she growls violently.

"FINE!" Saphyra shouts as an odd rage takes over her, her body engulfed in a Dark aura. "If you insist on being an idiot, SO BE IT!"

The scene zooms out to look onwards at the two combatants as the scene goes black.

(Obtained the Command Style "Blood Fever!")

(Information: "Defeat Mirror Spock!")

(Pause Menu Info: "Defeat Mirror Spock! Counter his attacks and watch for openings! If he acheives the Mind-Meld, you'll instantly lose! Use Reaction Commands to keep him at a distance!")

(Rather than "The Encounter" being this particular battle's theme, despite it being a villain battle, Blue Nocturne's arrangement of "Hellfire" is the theme for this battle. This battle is special for Saphyra, therefore, I consider it a story battle. Also, just like the Terra/Eraqus battle from BBS, Blood Fever is the only accessible Command Style in this fight. )

(Saphyra regains control as the battle begins.)

As soon as the battle begins, a bright Light surronds Saphyra as the action pauses for a moment, then stops.

(Command Style: Blood Fever)

(Command Options: Braveheart, Savage Frenzy, Demon Arrow, Dark Impulse, Arrow Swarm, Multiplicity Mine, Consume)

Spock rushes at Saphyra as she Dodge Rolls out of the way.

She attacks him with a normal combo from behind his back, countless strikes from the hilt of her Key-Bow, along with the occasional stray arrow, connecting due to her rage.

As the strikes pile on, she is grabbed by Spock in the middle of her combo and thrown a foot away from him.

She hits the wall as a chunk of her HP is taken due to the impact,

She regains her footing as Spock moves in, folding his hands together in a haymaker attack.

She dodges the attack and stops behind the Vulcan.

(Command: Multiplicity Mine)

"AAARRGH!" She shouts as she aims her bow at Spock and fires an arrow tipped with a Mine.

The bow connect as the mine's explosion immediately multiplies, as if Spock had hit multiples Mines.

The blow knocks him into the air with each explosion.

Saphyra takes aim with her Bow and Locks On to Spock as the explosions juggle him into the air continously.

She fires Arrows tipped with Darkness as they knock him back, away from the Mines.

(Spock HP: Four gauges left, one gauge down already, already at borderline point.)

**(Yes, "Blood Fever" is that powerful. I know what you all are thinking**.** She will not be overpowered. Each of the three main characters will have a "Desperation" style and accompanying battle. This is hers.)**

Spock immediately lunges at Saphyra when he hits the ground.

Saphyra jumps constantly to avoid the lunges as she lands on the ground, hit by one.

Spock pins her to the wall as the scene zooms in on their faces.

"I shall find out what lies in your mind." Spock says.

Spock raises his hand as he moves it to her face, the scene going into slow-motion.

(Reaction Command: Repel)

"BACK OFF!" Saphyra shouts as a Dark shockwave hurls Spock all the way to the other side of Sick Bay.

"AAGH!" Spock shouts in pain as he hits the wall.

The scene focuses on the player's view again as Saphyra regains control.

(Command: Savage Frenzy)

Saphyra shouts like a madwoman as she moves in on Spock with a high-speed lunge.

The lunge connects as she strikes him hard with the hilt of her Bow.

She then disappears in a flash of Dark Flame and reappears on his right side as she strikes him again.

This repeats two more times, one behind Spock, and one to his left side.

(Spock HP: Halfway through his first HP Gauge. The battle will not last much longer.)

She attempts the Finisher, but is attacked by Spock mid-attack, interrupting the Combo.

The Vulcan clasps his hands together and delivers a three-hit haymaker combo.

The attack knocks Saphyra back as he attempts to lunge at her again.

(Saphyra HP: At Critical. Alarm is blaring.)

She jumps into the air.

(Command: Consume)

"NOT YET!" She shouts as she covers herself in a Dark Flame.

(Saphyra HP: Over halfway point now. Portions of her Focus and D-Link Gauges were used for the spell.)

She lands on the ground as Spock lunges at her.

The lunge connects as she is pinned to the wall again.

"My mind...to your mind!" Spock says as the scene zooms in on their faces.

Spock raises his hands towards Saphyra's face as the scene goes slow-motion.

(Reaction Command: Repel)

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" She shouts as a Dark Shockwave hurls Spock against the wall like last time.

Spock hits the wall as a small chunk of his HP is taken away.

(Command: Demon Arrow)

"PERISH!" Saphyra shouts as she aims her bow at Spock.

The arrow is infused with a Dark energy as she lets it fly.

As Spock recovers from hitting the wall, the arrow hits him.

The arrow, covered in a Dark Flame, hits him multiple times, each strike knocking him backwards.

(Spock HP: At final gauge.)

He initiates a lunging attacks, which dispels the arrow.

He lunges at Saphyra continously as she jumps into the air to avoid the attacks.

She lands on the ground as Spock lunges again.

The attack hits her as he unleashes a flurry of punches upon Saphyra, her too dazed to Guard against them.

(Saphyra HP: Less than half.)

"Illogical to resist!" Spock shouts as the final punch stuns her, knocking her to the ground.

Spock jumps back as she regains her footing.

She exits the Command Style as she resumes combat position, her Key-Bow converting back to two Keyblades again.

Spock begins lunging again as she continously Dodge Rolls, since he would overpower her without the heightened senses of "Blood Fever" to increase her Defense.

She jumps into the air.

(Command: Thundara)

"Thunder!" Saphyra shouts as streaks of Lighting are fired from the sky.

However, due to Spock's continous lunging, the attack does nothing.

She falls to the ground and begins Dodge Rolling again.

Eventually Spock stops as she moves in.

She initiates a Three-hit combo, as Spock takes the damage.

(Spock HP: At halfway point of his final gauge.)

She tries to repeat the combo, but is caught by Spock mid-way and is thrown away.

(Command: Repel Raid)

Saphyra throws her left Keyblade as it strikes Spock, then returns.

When it returns, she does a backflip out of the way of one of Spock's attacks.

The action pauses for a moment as a bright Light surrounds herm, then fades.

(Command Style: Blood Fever)

(Command: Savage Frenzy)

She moves in on Spock as her Lunge connects.

She hits him with the hilt of her Bow as she is surrounded in a Dark aura.

As the blow connects, she is surrounded by a Dark flame as she appears on his left side.

She repeats this again with his other two sides.

(Spock HP: At critical. A final attack will end the battle.)

She surrounds herself in a Dark Flame again as she reappears above Spock.

She cuts downward as the blow knocks Spock back.

"I...I...Illogical!" He yells as the battle ends in a slow-motion blur.

("Level Up! Maximum HP increased!")

* * *

Saphyra stops short as she breathes hard, her Key-Bow aimed at Spock.

Her Dark aura fades.

Spock moves in towards her again, only to grunt in pain as he falls to the ground.

Kirk is seen standing over his unconcious frame breathing heavily, a white ceramic pot in his hands.

"You were a bit too rough with him..." Kirk says.

"Wha-What was that?" Saphyra asks out loud. "That Darkness just...poured out of me..."

Scotty walks up to Captain Kirk.

"Captain, we've got about fifteen minutes left! We have to get a move on!" Scotty says.

Mccoy kneels over Spock's body as he takes out a small gadget.

"Jim, he'll die without immediate treament!" Mccoy says. "Help me get him onto the bed!"

Saphyra walks over and lifts up Spock's legs while Mccoy grabs his arms.

With a bit of effort, they manage to get Spock onto the Bio-Bed.

At that moment, Mccoy takes out a small device and waves it over Spock.

"Doctor Mccoy, we ain't got time ta play doctor! We gotta go!" Scotty shouts.

"Is everything ready for us, Scotty?" Kirk asks.

"Aye, if Doctor Mccoy will stop takin' his time!" Scotty replies.

"You shut up!" Mccoy says as he turns to Kirk. "I'll stop if you order it Jim, but it'll only take a minute."

"Well, this Spock's much like ours...Ok, proceed." Kirk says. "The rest of you, let's go."

"I'll stay here and protect Doctor Mccoy." Saphyra says.

"No! You make sure they get to that Transporter!" Mccoy says.

At that moment, the door hisses open.

In walks Sulu and two security guards.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Sulu asks as the scene zooms in on him.

"Sulu!" Kirk says. "Your'e away from your post, mister!"

"Who cares?" Sulu replies. "I'll see to it that Spock succeeds in his orders. It'll look as though you killed him after a major battle...and I'll be the one in command!"

Saphyra summons one of her Keyblades and points it at Sulu, who raises his weapon cautiously.

"You sure you wanna risk it?" Saphyra asks Sulu, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

At that moment, one of his Guards disappears in a field of blue energy.

Kirk turns to Saphyra.

"What did you do?" Kirk asks cautiously.

"It isn't me! Whoever it is, I have nothing to do with it!" Saphyra says.

* * *

The scene briefly shifts to a woman in a white dress.

She is seen in a darkened room, a camera depicting the action in Sick bay is seen in front of her.

She presses the button again as Sulu's other Guard disappears.

With a sly smile, she presses a button underneath the main one as the console she is manning disappear behind a portion of the room's wall, where a plant now stands.

* * *

The scene shifts back to Sick Bay.

Sulu looks at Kirk cautiously, desperate.

Kirk lunges at the man as Sulu tries to stab him with his dagger.

Kirk pins his arm to a nearby table and hits him with a chop to the neck.

Sulu slinks against the wall limply, his body unconcious, his dagger clanging to the floor loudly.

"We only have ten minutes now, Captain!" Scotty says.

"Mccoy, let's move!" Kirk shouts.

"I...I can't let him die, Jim! It'll only take five minutes, I promise. I guarantee I'll be there!" Mccoy says.

"Jim!" Scotty says in protest. "We cannae just leave 'im behind."

"Don't get your kilt in a bundle, Scotty...I'll be there! Now go!" Mccoy shouts as he fiddles with a gadget in his hand.

With a heavy sigh, Kirk nods.

"Ok...Saphyra, you two, let's go!" Kirk shouts.

The others nod as they all leave the room, leaving Spock and Mccoy alone.

The scene zooms in on Mccoy as he takes out what appears to be a syringe.

He stabs it into Spock's arm as a grunt is heard.

The scene zooms in on Spock as he awakens.

"Good, your'e ok." Mccoy says.

Spock grabs Mccoy's arm as he gets up.

Mccoy struggles in protests, but his struggles are useless, since Spock has Mccoy pinned to the wall now.

The scene zooms in on Spock as he presses his hand onto Mccoy's face in a Mind-Meld.

The scene ends abruptly as the screen goes black.

A new scene then immediately begins.

* * *

The new scene starts in the Transporter Room as Saphyra, Kirk, Uhura, and Scoty enter the room.

Kirk goes over to the Transporter Controls just as the woman from earlier pounces by the controls, her hands gripping the consolee desperately.

"Take me with you!" She asks pladingly.

"I'm sorry Marlena, but our Transporter is powered for four only...If we modify it for five,m we could all die." Kirk says.

"But there's five of you already!" Marlena replies.

"We're expecting one, and one isn't going with us." Kirk says.

Marlena taks out a small weapon and points it at Kirk.

Uhura sneaks around behind Marlena as Saphyra and Scotty enter danger stances.

"If you kill us, you'll still be here." Kirk says.

At that moment, Uhura pounces onto Marlena from behind and takes the small device from Marlena, pointing it at her.

"How long do we have, Scotty?" Kirk asks.

At that moment, the power goes out as the room turns dark.

Scotty runs over to thee console as Kirk steps out of the way.

"Scotty, will Auxillary Power work?" Kirk asks.

"Aye." Scotty replies as he pulls on and pushes buttons and levers on the console. "But, somebody's gonna have to stay behind and operate the console...I'll do it, Captain."

"No." Kirk says. "You and Uhura get onto the pad."

"But, Jim!" Scotty pleads.

"That's an order." Kirk says.

"Sigh...Aye, Captain." Scotty says dejectedly.

At that moment, Spock and Mccoy enter the room as Scotty and Uhura get onto the pad.

Marlena stays by the corner of the room.

"Spock!" Saphyra shouts as she jumps back and summons her Keyblades.

"Calm yourself." Spock says. "I am aware of your plight now...It was necessary to cut the Transporter Room power so your actions would not be recognizable by the Security sensors."

Saphyra smiles sincerely as she un-summons her Keyblades.

Scotty steps off of the pad as Spock hands Mccoy's body to Scotty, who catches him.

"I-Is he-?" Saphyra asks.

"Unconcious." Spock says. "It was necessary...to avoid suspicion. He agreed to it."

Spock presses a badge on his chest.

"Spock to Engineering, reinstate Transporter Room power." Spock says.

At that moment, the room brightens again.

"Your'e a man of integrity in both universes, Mister Spock." Kirk says.

"You must return to your universe, and I must have my Captain back." Spock says. "I shall operate the Transporter...Now, hurry, for you only have two minutes and thriteen seconds left."

"Mister Spock, I deem you illogical." Kirk says with a chuckle as he steps next to Spock by the console.

"Captain!" Scotty shouts.

Kirk ignores him as he looks at Spock.

"Clarify, Captain." Spock says.

"How long do you think the Empire will last?" Kirk asks.

"Approximately two hundred and forty years, not counting small details. Why?" Spock replies.

"I deem your'e empire illogical for it cannot last, and I deem you illogical for being a willing part of it." Kirk says.

Spock looks at Kirk in confusion.

"Change is inevitable and it would be illogical for you not to be a part of it." Kirk says.

"One man cannot change the future." Spock says.

"But he CAN change the present." Saphyra chimes in from the room's corner. "On my world, one man saved an entire universe from falling to the Darkness."

"One must also have the power." Spock says.

"Hmmm..." Saphyra nods in agreement.

"In my cabin, there's a weapon that will make you invincible, Mister Spock." Kirk says. "It will help...if used for the right reasons."

Kirk walks over to the Transporter Pad.

"It takes only one man to spark a revolution, Mister Spock...Be that man." Kirk says.

Spock places his hands on a lever on the console.

"I shall extensively consider it, Captain.

"And Saphyra." Kirk says.

Saphyra turns to look at Kirk.

"Thank you for your help..." Kirk says. "And that Darkness you used...Don't think ill of it. You used it for the right reasons. It is NOT your enemy."

"I shall extensively consider your words, Captain." Spock says.

"As will I." Saphyra says.

Spock presses the lever of the Transporter as the landing party is surrounded in blue energy in the Pad.

A second later, they return...only it isn't them.

Spock places his fist to his chest and extends it.

Saphyra realizes and performs the same motion.

The landing party merely storms out of the room, with narry a word to say.

Marlena walks over to Saphyra and Spock as the Vulcan turns to look at Saphyra.

"Well...Miss Saphyra...You are to depart?" Spock asks, placing his hands behind his back in the original Spock's trademark stance.

"I'm afraid so..." Sapyra says. "I wish I could help your revolution, Mister Spock, but I have my own battle to fight..."

"Understood." Spock says. "However, you have my thanks."

"For what? Beating you up?" Saphyra asks with a joking smile.

"Negative." Spock says. "I always followed the rules blindly during my service within the Empire. Now I see what the old Terran saying 'Some rules are made to be broken' finally means. It was your rage that revealed this principle to me...and while your manner of spreading that principle was highly illogical, I deem it satisfactory."

"Your'e welcome, I guess?" Saphyra says as she scratches her head shyly.

"Here." Spock says. "Give me your hand."

"If it's about a date, it'll have to wait." Saphyra says with a joking smile as she outstretches her hand.

"Negative." Spock says as he slips somthing into her hand.

Saphyra looks down at her and as the scene focuses on it.

In her hand is a badge shaped like a planet, with a sword bisecting it...just like the red curtains overseeing the room.

"When I graduated from the Academy, I took this charm with me, to show myself that I must always follow the rules in order to maintain peace and stability." Spock says. "...Now I know better, therefore, I shall get rid of this symbol of my old self, for it would be illogical to keep it."

"Your feel sorry for your past?" Saphyra asks.

"Vulcans cannot feel. We are dedicated to pure logic. However...we do...consider these actions significant." Spock says.

"Ok...I understand." Saphyra says. "Well, I have to go."

Saphyra back away from Marlena and Spock and stands nearby the Transporter Pad. She taps her heels together as data and binary numbers cover her body.

A momet later, she is seen in her Keyblade Armor.

"I'll need a boost out. Just teleport me into empty space, I can do the rest." Saphyra says.

"Affirmative." Spock says as he mans the console once again.

"Hey, Marlena." Saphyra says.

Marlena turns to look at Saphyra.

"I know this world might seem rough around the edges, maybe even downright evil, but don't let it get you down." Saphyra says as her voice is muffled by her helmet. "There's always a brilliant Light even in the deepest Darkness. You and Spock just have to find it for yourselves."

The two nod as Spock puts his hand over a console lever.

"Live long and prosper, Miss Saphyra...And Maybe our paths shall cross again." Spock says.

"I'm sure they will." Saphyra replies. "Just keep that Light of your shining strong."

Blue energy surrounds her as the scene zooms out, shwoing Saphyra disappear from the Transporter Pad.

The scene goes black as a new scene begins.

* * *

The scene switches to empty space as Saphyra is seen riding on her Keyblade Glider through the stars.

She looks at the keepsake from Spock in her hand as visions of her friends go through her mind again.

_"After the whole Spock debacle, I realized that the Darkness inside of me wasn't as bad as I had first assumed it would be. I mean, Master Riku, one of the Wielders of old, used Darkness and he fought for the Light...Maybe I can, too. I know that whether I fought for the Dark or the Light, I'd fight for my friends before I chose a side...And if necessary, I'd destroy both just to make sure the three of us could stay together. That rage I displayed back there was weird, though...It's almost as if another side of me just lashed out...But what really scared me was the fact that it felt natural, like I was linked to the Dark specifically. Oh, well. I'll cross that bridge when the time comes. But for now, I need you guys to stay strong so I can find you all again...We WILL go exploring on our own...And then we'll find Iskonis...And the four of us will be a family again...Like we used to be!"_

Saphyra accelerates her Glider as a portal appears in front of it.

She moves into the portal as the scene goes black.

(Obtained Keychain 'Final Frontier:' "Increases critical hit rate and slightly powers Strength. Also adds attacks to your combos.")

(Forged a D-Link with Mirror Spock!)

* * *

Treasure Chests found in this playthrough:

WNA Splice

Miasma Document #7

Shotlock: Doppelganger


	9. Starship Enterprise: Aios Part One

**(Author's Note: Aio's visit to this world takes place rather early on into his story, yet at the same time that Saphyra visits the Mirror Universe. That means you'll see a familiar plot device from a different angle. A new character will also be introduced. Again, for those that are confused as to when all of this is, just wait until the timeline is made...You'll have all your answers then. One last fact: I am writing these stories as though the characters, and in turn, the "players," are meeting the denizens for the first time, therefore, even though you know who these characters already are, I'll write them as though one does not...For the sake of storytelling.)**

An armored youth is seen riding his Keyblade Glider across empty space.

"Pretty vast...Like a massive void filled with lights." He says. "Dion't tell me I'm gonna have to check every single planet..."

He looks on ahead beyond him to see flying creatures surrounding a massive ship.

"Vessels?" The youth says. "Looks like my little expedition can wait!"

The youth flies over to the creatures and stops short of the swarm.

All of the creatures resemble the "Bird-like" enemies from the Awakening.

"You guys again?" The youth asks out loud. "Fine!"

He presses his palm over a holographic circle in the center of his Glider.

It's structure changes as he is ejected from the device.

As he floats in space briefly, the Glider is covered by data and binary numbers, only for a second later, change to a platform.

The platform moves on it's own, moving underneath the youth's feet as he balances himself.

"Wow...I can't get over how awesome this is!" He says.

He glances at the swarm, which has turned it's attention away from the spaceship and is now closing in on him.

"Time to have some fun!"

The youth stands upright atop the platform as he extends his hand out forward.

Wind surrounds his hand as a Keyblade appears in his hand.

The boy throws the Key into the air as he thrusts his hand into the air, a stream of Light jutting from his palm.

The stream catches the Keyblade as the two link and droop down.

The boy then proceeds to swing the Light rope until it's at a steady pace.

He enters a ready stance as he continously swings the rope.

The scene zooms out to see him staring the creatures down as it turns black.

* * *

(The battle theme for the Enterprise world plays immediately as the youth gains control.)

(Information: "Defeat the Vessels and save the Spaceship!")

The battle begins as the youth moves towards the enemies, the platform moving at the same time to keep him from falling into deep space. (Observe Locke's Enterprise visit if confused about the platform mechanic.)

(His Command options: Sonic Spin, Impale Swing, Shieldra, Blizzara, Magnera)

One of the Birds flies towards him as he whacks it with a three-hit combo, his Light rope/Key combination acting as a whip, killing it instantly.

A swarm of five Birds surrounds him.

(Command: Sonic Spin)

The youth jumps into the air and slams his Keyblade onto his platform, creating a miniature shockwave.

At that point, the youth spins around, whipping his Light Rope around randomly, stopping after two seconds.

Three of the birds are killed instantly as the other two are knocked back.

The youth then goes after one of the stunned enemies and kills it with two swipes of his Key-Whip.

The other enemy recovers and flies around as two more Birds stop in front of him.

(Command: Magnera)

"Gather!" He shouts as the youth tugs his Key-Whip into the air, a multi-colored row of circles forming.

The Birds are attracted over to the circles as they stop short, frozen.

(Command: Blizzara)

The youth moves back ever so slightly, then jumps inot the air.

"Freeze!" He shouts as he points his Keyblade at the crumpled mass of enemies by the row, which has now dissipated.

A shard of Ice escapes from the tip of his whip's blade as it pierces the enemy group, killing two of them.

The youth lands again on the platform as it floats to catch his feet as they land.

With a flick of his Whip, he dispatches the other two as bright Lights are seen a distance from him.

Out of them appear two crescent-moon shaped enemies, each with warped smiles on their faces.

One of the Moon enemies turns vertical and flips rapidly, moving towards the youth with incredible speed, like a boomerang.

The youth dashes out of the way, the platform moving with him.

The enemy stops short of where the youth once stood as it's friend does the same.

The youth dashes away again, turning to face the enemy that now stands in his position.

(Command: Impale Swing)

The youth stabs the new enemy with his blade as it is impaled upon his Whip's blade.

He ehaves the whip, fully extended, in a 360-degree angle as he hurls the enemy at it's ally.

The two enemies are rammed into each other as they both float blanklly, stunned.

(Command: Blizzara)

"Freeze!" The youth shouts as he aims his Whip at one of the enemies.

Another shard of Ice erupts from his Blade and seeks out the Moon on the left.

The spell strikes true as the enemy flinches once, and then disappears in a bright Light.

The final enemy recovers as the youth moves to it, and attacks it with his whip.

At the end of the three-hit combo, the enemy is killed as the battle ends in a slow-motion blur.

* * *

A cutscene begins as it switches to the bridge of the spaceship.

A pointed-eared man sits in a chair in the center of the highly technological room, his hands folded contemplatively.

On consoles in front of him are two men, both in yellow uniforms.

One has black hair, one has brown-ish hair.

"Mister Spock!" A black-haired man says. "The creatures seem to have been destroyed by whatever's out there...But I can barely get a lock on it on my sensors."

"Expand sensor range, Mister Chekov." Spock says.

"Now expanding sensor range..." The brown-haired man says. "Ok, We have a bead on it now, sir."

"Very good." Spock, the pointed-eared man says.

Spock hits a button on his chair.

"Spock to Brig."

"Brig here, sir." A voice answers over communications.

"What is the status of the prisoners?" Spock asks.

"Angry, but contained, sir." The voice says. "All's well."

"Very good...Maintain station. Spock out." Spock says as he hits the button again.

"Sir!" Chekov says. "I think I can get a visual on whatever's outside! It's faint, but I can magnify it."

"Very good, put it on screen." Spock says.

"Magnifying...Four times." The man says as he presses two buttons on his console at the same time.

An image of the armored youth aboard his Key Glider is seen on screen as he unsummons his Keyblade.

"It appears to be a ship or some sort...with somebone on board...Humanoid." The black-haired man says.

"Ah, another world-traveler...Like the one from before." Spock says.

"World-traveler, Sir?" Chekov asks questioningly. "Like that Locke boy?"

"Sir!" The black-haired man says. "The ship is beginning to move, sir...at...warp seven! It's on an intercept course!"

"Have no fear..." Spock says. "This is not a threat...This may even be the answer to our problems."

Chekov and Sulu, the brown and black-haired men, look at each other as the image of the youth moves closer...and closer...and closer...until it is neck-and-neck with the spaceship.

It continues moving, as a small portal appears in front of the image screen.

Chekov and Sulu jump from their consoles as Spock stands up, ready.

A moment later, the youth and his cruiser appear directly in the room as the device and the youth are covered in data and binary numbers.

At that point, Aios lands softly onto the floor of the room, his Glider amd Keyblade Armor gone.

He is seen kneeling on the floor wearing a yellow Starfleet uniform as he picks himself up slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ow...my head..." Aios says.

Aios looks around to see Spock, Sulu, and Chekov staring at him in surprise, as Chekov puts his hand near his pocket.

"Um...Hi?"

Spock gets up from his chair and walks over to the bewildered Aios.

"I am First Officer Spock of the Federation Starship Enterprise, currently acting in the Captain's absence." Spock says as he extends a helping hand to the kneeling Aios. "I have been expecting you."

Aios's eyes go slim as he accepts the helping hand, Spock pulling him upright.

"You have?" He asks, as he points at himself.

"Another of your kind beamed aboard our ship at an earlier time...and after exterminating odd creatures that have been spotted around this sector, asked for you and another." Spock says. "He called the two of you 'headstrong and stubborn,' I believe was the term, and asked me to spread the word. Judging by your actions, I can assume you are the headstrong one. You have my thanks for assisting our ship, for we seem ill-equipped to handle them by ourselves."

"Yeah, name's Aios." Aios says with a smile. "That must've been Locke, cause I know how critical of people he can be sometimes. And don't mention it. Just doin' my job."

"I'm afraid this is not the most opportune time for a visit, however." Spock says as he puts his arms behind his back in his trademark stance. "Our Captain has gone missing after conducting negotiations with a government on the nearby planet of Halka. Your friend Locke defended Captain Kirk and his landing party from a hoarde of creatures that attacked the Halkan Council, and then defeated their leader, which attacked the ship itself."

"Is-Is he still here?" Aios asks, looking around frantically.

"Regretfully, no." Spock replies. "He left as soon as the source of the creatures was eradicated, for parts unknown. I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

Aios puts his head down in sadness.

If he'd have just been here sooner...

"After the dealings were complete, our Captain returned changed...He noted that I lacked facial hair, and was rather savage." Spock continues. "I quickly deduced that this was not my Captain and had the impostor and his landing party, who were also changed, placed into the Brig cell."

"So...Your'e looking for your real Captain, huh?" Aios asks. "I wish I knew how to help you."

"Perhaps you can." Spock says. "For you see, Since the impostor and his party beamed aboard our ship, the creatures seem to have returned, their numbers increased exponentially." Spock says. "I believe there's a deeper connection...And it seems only logical that you are the only one with the power to exterminate them properly, since you have powers we do not."

"Ok, I'll get rid of 'em for you." Aios says, nodding in confidence. "Just point me in the right direction."

"I myself shall accompany you, since this ship is very diffcult to navigate for one unfamiliar with Starfleet technology." Spock says. "Wearing our uniform helps not."

"Comes with the job..." Aios says, scrathing his head in innocence. "Wherever I go, My clothes change to fit the world i'm on so I don't stand out...Looks like it's too late for that, though."

"Affirmative..." Spock says as he turns to face the other two. "Mister Sulu, you have the Chair."

"Aye, sir." Sulu says as he turns to face Aios with a smile. "Word of advice, Aios? Let Spock do all the talking. Try matching brains with him, and you'll lose every time."

"Right...So, shall we?" Spock asks as the scene ends.

(Spock has joined the party! Party arrangement cannot be changed at this time.)

(A free-running sequence begins as Aios regains control on the Bridge, opening a chest containing the World's map that sists next to Chekov's console. He and Spock then enter the Turbolift by the entrance, ending up on Deck Five, near Sick Bay. A scene starts as soon as he walks dowsn the hallway.)

* * *

The scene begins, zoomed in on Aios and Spock walking down the hallway.

"I've never been in a spaceship before..." Aios says as he looks around in wonder. "It's awesome! I mean, Saphyra had model spaceships at home, but it's nothin' like the real thing!"

"Yes..." Spock says. "Many objects are much grander in actuality than replicas are. The Enterprise is the biggest and best flagship in The Federation of Planets, able to fly at a maximum speed of warp nine, and carrying a wide variety of weaponry. It is a shame that such grand innovations are useless against these creatures."

"Cool." Aios says. "But what do you guys do up here? I doubt you all just...float around, right?"

"Negative." Spock replies. "The Starship Enterprise and others like it are designed to make contact with other lifeforms and civilizations in order to both researcn their cultures and safeguard them from harm and destruction."

"So your'e kinda like us, sans Keyblades and flashy powers?" Aios asks.

"Crudely put, but yes." Spock replies.

"Hmmm...Awfully futuristic." Aios says.

"Yes..." Spock says. "I must ask, why are you wearing headphones on your neck? Is it a communications device?"

"No." Aios says, stopping to touch the headphones around his neck. "It was a way for me to listen to music until our world was destroyed...all of my music files were lost. Now it's just there..."

"Are you native to the same worlkd as Locke claimed to be?" Spock asks.

"Yep." Aios replies. "But that world isn't our true home...and that's why we wanted to go out into space...to find our homeworlds."

A sound is heard in the distance as Spock and Aios look at each other briefly, then run down the hallway.

They find the source of the sound further down the hallway, as the scene shifts.

The scene shifts on a redhshirt, backing up against a wall in fear.

His weapon has fallen to the ground.

A Shadow Heartless and a Ghost Vessel are seen advancing towards him.

"Hey!" Aios shouts off-screen.

The scene shifts to Spock and Aios, who are now near the scene.

The enemies turn to face the two as more bright Lights appear behind them, more enemies summoned from them.

Aios summons his Keyblade and throws it into the air as he lifts his palm and extends the Light-Rope.

The Rope links to the Keyblade as Aios begins swinging the newly formed Light Whip around rhymically.

Spock himself also enters a ready stance as the scene zooms in on Aios's face.

"Why don'tcha pick on somebody your own size?" Aios shouts as the scene goes black.

* * *

(Information: "Defeat all enemies!")

(The battle theme for the worlds begins to play as the scene focuses on Aios, who has regained control.)

The battle begins as Aios immediately rushes towards the first enemy he sees.

He smacks his Key-Whip against the Shadow that was first seen in the cutscene, killing it with a three-hit combo.

Spock rushes towards the Ghost enemy, which fades out, making it impossible to hit.

The enemy phases through Spock and reappears behind him.

Aios attacks another Shadow as he sees the enemy behind Spock.

"Hey, watch your six!" He shouts at the Vulcan as he jumps backwards, avoiding a swipe from another Ghost enemy.

Spock turns around just as the Ghost enemy un-fazes.

Spock rolls out of the way as the Ghost's claw swipes where he once stood.

Aios kills the other Shadow he was attacking as he Dashes towards other enemies, visible further down the hallway.

(Command: Magnera)

"Gather!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Key-Whip into the air, multicolored circles appearing aboave him.

The enemies, Two Ghosts and a Robot, are pulled into the vortex as they float there, frozen.

Aios jumps into the air in front of the vortex.

(Command: Blizzara)

"Freeze!" Aios shouts as he points his extended Key-Whip at the enemies caught in the vortex.

A shard of ice esceps the tip of the blade as it fires itself at the enemy group, killing the two Ghosts, while knocking the Robot out of the vortex's influence.

Aios hits the ground as the vortex fades, him standing ready.

Spock managed to kill the Ghosts that was tailing him as he moves to follow Aios.

Bright Lights appear in front of the two as Moon enemies make their way from them.

(Command: Shieldra)

"Protect!" Aios shouts as he extends his left hand forward, a Barrier covering him and Spock.

Spock moves towards the enemies as Aios follows him slowly.

Spock reaches the first enemy as he folds his hands in a makeshift fist.

Spock then jumps in the air and hits one of the Moon enemies with a haymaker, it falling to the ground, stunned.

Aios runs towards the stunned Moon as it's ally, flips towards him at high speed.

Aios Dashes out of the way as the enemy flies towards where Aios once stood, one of it's blades getting caught in the ground.

He makes his way to the stunned enemy as both he and Spock are hit by it, the enemy spinning around fast, regaining it's balance.

(Command: Blizzara)

"Freeze!" Aios shouts as he fires a shard of Ice from his Keyblade, the shard hitting the recovered Moon, killing it.

Spock runs towards the impaled Moon still stuck in the ground.

Just as he makes it there, the Moon recovers, facing him in anticipation.

Aios runs towards the remaining enemy as he attacks it with a three-hit combo, the final hit of his combo knocking it backwards as the Key-Whip stabs into it's body.

Spock moves in and attacks it with a single punch as the battle then ends in a slow-motion blur.

* * *

A new scene begins as Aios is seen breathing hard, un-summoning his Keyblade, the Whip redirecting itself back into his palm.

"Looks like that's the last one." Aios says. "Hey, you! You okay?"

Aios looks in the direction of the redshirt that fled before the battle as the scene shifts to the officer.

The boy is seen slinked against the wall in fear, his eyes darting around rapidly, awaiting any attack.

The redshirt breathes hard, total fear in his eyes.

Spock walks over to him and offers him a helping hand.

"Your'e fear is illogical." Spock says.

"B-But...Those things tried to kill me!" The officer shouts as he looks around nervously.

"The crew of the Enterprise is trained for just such occurances..." Spock replies as he keeps his hand extended. "I can ascertain that this is your first week aboard the ship, but you must harden yourself...or request for a transfer."

"Spock, no need to be so harsh." Aios says, walking over to the two.

He kneels in front of the redshirt, who is still hesitant to take Spock's hand.

"I know you think it's gonna be easier if you just cower forever, hoping problems are gonna pass you by." Aios says as the scene zooms in on his face. "But they won't. Even if you avoid one problem, a different one'll just take it's place. You've gotta be strong. You've gotta do for yourself, or nothing'll get done. Remember, a spaceship doesn't run itself...every crewmember is one link in an important chain. If one of those links break, so does the whole chain. Now..."

Aios stands up and extends his own hand.

"...Return to your post, ok?" Aios asks.

The redshirt smiles instantly and taks Aio's hand, the boy pulling him up.

"Yes, sir." The redshirt says as he runs out of the area.

"Bein' gentle is just as smart as being firm sometimes." Aios says, turning to face Spock.

"You remind me much of my Captain." Spock says. "He would've acheived a similar response...Though his choice of words would've been a bit more firm."

"Maybe...But I don't work like that." Aios says.

"I suppose not..." Spock replies.

"Sulu to Spock, acknowledge! Priority one!" A voice says.

Aios looks around in caution as Spock presses the badge on his chest.

"Spock here." Spock says.

"We have a situation up on the Bridge, sir...Creatures!" Sulu's voice says. "We need Aios up here now!"

Spock and Aios look at each other and nod as the scene ends.

* * *

("Strange Whispers" plays in the background as a new scene starts.)

Four people are seen sitting in what appears to be a cell.

A blond man with a yellow uniform is seen pacing back and forth in anger, while a woman and man in red are seen sitting apart from each other on the floor.

A man in blue is seen with his arms crossed, resting against the wall.

"Well, Jim?" The man asks. "What's going on now?"

"The whole world's gone crazy!" The man in yellow says, extending his arms in exasperation. "Spock's lost his beard, our banners have been taken down, and now were locked in here like animals! Oh, that traitorous half-breed! I'll string him up by his pointed ears!"

The man in yellow bangs against the wall in anger.

"Well, I doubt complain' is gonna do us much good." The man in red says. "If I was on the other side, I could be deactivatin' the forcefield, but we're sittin' ducks in here."

"Ah, thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." The man in blue says.

"Shut yer trap, Mccoy!" Scotty replies.

The man in yellow turns to face the man in red, anger in his face apparent.

"Say, Scotty...I know there was a lag in the Transporter beam before we beamed back aboard." The man says. "How do I know you didn't plan all this? Maybe Spock promised you a promotion or...maybe even command of the ship? That's it, wasn't it? A bribe!"

"What kinda dumb qustion is that, Captain Kirk?" The man in red, Scotty, replies. "Why would I wanna imprison meself along with the lot of ye? Not only that, but bein' Captain means bein' rookie fodder. No thank ye."

"Sigh...Fine." Kirk says as he rubs his eyes in irritation. "Sorry, but I had to be sure. It'd be a shame to have to do away with such a fine Engineer. Any ideas?"

"Maybe if we wait it out, Spock'll decide to release us on his own." The woman sitting parallel from from Scotty says, adjusting her afro hair. "I'm sure there's a reason we're still alive. We can use that. Th moment he releases us..."

"No, Uhura..." Mccoy chimes in. "He'd be expectin' that. Heck, half of his Personal Guard is comprised of Vulcans. Even if we get the drop on him, we'll have to contend with a whole lot of them...Not a pleasant thought."

"Ugh!" Kirk says. "This whole world's gone mad!"

The scene zooms out as a redshirt guarding the cell is seen, standing by a security console near the barrier.

"W-Who's ther-AAUUGH!" The redshirt starts as a weapon is seen coming out of his chest. **(There's no blood! It's a kid's game!)**

As the redshirt falls to the ground, the weapon is shown to be a Keyblade.

It's design resembles that of the Oathkeeper, however, it's shaft is pitch black, the teeth of the Key resembling dark horns.

The Keychain seems to be half of a charm, a Wayfinder.

The tear marks indicate that it was ripped in half.

The weapon then vanishes in a Dark flame.

A portal of Darkness appears behind the dead body of the redshirt as the body is surrounded by a Dark flame.

The body then disappears as a Heart is seen floating into the air briefly, then disappearing in a smaller Portal, hovering above where the body once stood.

The smaller Portal then re-expands as a Shadow Heartless is seen landing onto the ground and slinking away.

Someone is seen stepping out of the bigger Portal as the scene shifts to the four villains within the cell, who are rushing near the cell's barrier to investigate.

The Portal leaves as the scene zooms in on the feet of the mysterious figure, moving upwards slowly towards his face.

His boots pitch-black, his pants and shirt also black, resembling the same uniforms that Aios, Locke and Saphyra wear.

The scene finally moves to his face.

He looks exactly like Ventus, (Or Roxas) save for red eyes and vibrantly white hair.

He steps in front of the cell as the villains all look at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Kirk asks.

"I couldn't help but overhear your...riveting conversation." The boy says.

"You've been spying on us?" Scotty asks.

"Yes..." The boy replies. "And I think you'll be the perfect scapegoats..."

"What are you on about?" Kirk asks.

"Oh, you'll see..." The boy says as he extends his hand.

Dark flames cover his left hand as the Keyblade used to attack the Guard reappears in his hand.

"Step back as far away from that barrier as you can." The boy says.

The villains comply as the boy jumps back and points his key at the barrier.

A stream of Darkness releases itself from his weapon's tip, the Darkness colliding with the barrier.

Dark thorns spread out and cover the area where the barrier used to be as an unlocking sound is heard.

"There..." The boy says. "Now that i've done something for you...You'll have to return the favor...And if you do things right...You'll profit."

The villains cautiously step out of the barrier and into the room, Kirk's eyes following the boy cautiously.

"Now...Here's my proposal..."

The scene zooms in on the boy's face smiling evilly as the scene ends.

* * *

Treasure Chests found during this playthrough:

Map: Starship Enterprise

Balloon Letter

ZNA Splice

Mega Attack Recipe

Command: Braveheart


	10. Starship Enterprise: Aios Final

**(Author's Note: This Chapter will be full of bosses and mini-battles, so it'll be wordy and detail-heavy. I might even make a part three if needed, but it probably won't come to that. Also, a few announcements. First off, I have finalized the World List for Echoes. It can be found on my profile. Secondly, I am adding KH: Echos to the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. Feel free to browse it's articles to see stuff such as information about the characters, D-Link abilities, and Codex Entries for the Vessels, which have been named properly! Again, feedback is appreciated and thank you for being patient with me and my slow updating!)**

(Information: "Rush to the Bridge!")

(A free-running sequence begins as Aios and Spock leave into another area with a Turbolift. On the way, Aios opens two Treasure Chests hidden cleverly behind consoles in the hallway, one of the chest's textures actually blending in with that of the consoles. He and Spock then enter the Turbolift and end up in front of the door to the Bridge. A scene starts as soon as the two go through the door.)

(Aios has Spliced some commands since the last battle. His new Command options: Sonic Spin, Impale Swing, Heartbreaker, Cura, Shieldra)

* * *

Aios and Spock enter to see utter chaos.

Sulu and Chekov are standing on top of their consoles, firing at one Vessel standing in front of the viewer screen.

The Vessel splits into two copies as the newly formed copy attacks two redshirts nearby the Science Scope.

One of the redshirts gets out of the way and reaches for the other, trying to save her.

The other one is pinned against the Science console by the Vessel's claw.

The Vessel raises it's other claw to attack the officer, but a Keyblade hits the claw pinning the officer down as the Vessel halts it's attack.

"Spock!" Aios shouts as his Key-Whip returns to him. "I've got this! Evacuate your crew!"

"Affirmative" Spock yells. "All hands! Evacuation procedures! I repeat! Evacuation procedures! Now!"

Sulu and Chekov jump off of their consoles and usher two redshirts next to them to follow them.

Aios swings his Key-Whip and throws it over one of the copies.

The other copy disappears, transforming into a blue orb.

The blue orb moves into the body of the other as they become one.

The redshirt from before leaves along with her friend as Spock presses buttons on a nearby console.

The Turbolift opens as Spock ushers the others inside.

As soon as they are all cramped inside together, Spock presses another button as the Turbolift closes.

"That includes you, Spock!" Aios yells.

"I cannot-" Spock starts.

"GO!" Aios shouts. "I'll be fine! Those people need you, not me!"

Spock presses a button on the console as the Turbolift opens.

As Spock enters the Turbolift, a hissing sound is heard, the doors closing.

Aios continues to stare the creature down, at the ready.

The Vessel resembles a Human, save for elongated claws on each of it's hands that look like pincers.

Where a face should be, instead the Vessel symbol lies.

The scene zooms out as Aios and the Vessel stare each other down.

"Itchin' for a fight?" Aios asks. "You've got one!"

The scene ends as Aios enters combat stance, his Key-Whip swinging rhymically.

(Spock has left the party!)

(The scene ends as Aios regains control.)

* * *

(The theme for this battle is Blue Nocturne's remix of the Wheelmaster Boss theme from BBS.)

(Information: "Defeat the Vessel!")

(Pause Menu Info: "Defeat the Copycat! Stay locked on so you know which one is the real enemy! Also be ready to block with Square and evade multiple attacks!")

The battle begins as the Vessel immediately makes it's way towards Aios.

Aios dashes out of the way as he avoids a claw swipe.

(Command: Heartbreaker)

Aios stabs the back of the enemy with the Keyblade, outstretched by his Light Whip.

He then repeats the process multiple times in lightning-fast precision, the final stab knocking the enemy back, towards the Captain's Chair.

The enemy recovers instantly as it turns to face Aios, in ready position.

The creature arcs an arm back, and then flies at Aios at high-speed.

"Ugh!" Aios shouts in pain as the attack knocks him into the air.

As soon as he recovers, the creatures swipes at him with a claw once more, before jumping backwards, keeping it's distance.

(Aios HP: At halfway point.)

(Command: Cura)

"Heal!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Key-Whip into the air, a green light overtaking his body.

(Aios HP: At full.)

The creatures thrusts at him again, but Aios dashes out of the way.

Aios runs up to it and attacks it with a three-hit combo, the final attack knocking it back, as expected.

(Copycat HP: Had three gauges, second gauge is almost to halfway point. Yes, it has low Defense.)

The creature recovers and jumps up over the Captain's Chair and nearby the Turbolift.

A blue light surrounds it as it splits into two identical copies of itself.

The two copies advance on Aios as he Locks On to the main enemy.

While one Copy runs towards him, the main enemy puts one of it's arms into the air.

Light surrounds it as the claw of th arm grows in size.

The enemy then jumps up into the air.

A shadoiw appears under Aios as he begins to continously Dash, up onto the stairs by the Science Spope console.

The main enemy lands on the ground, the claw causing a shockwave upon impact.

Though Aios dodges the beam, the Copy isn't so lucky, as the shockwave stuns it.

_"So, the shockwave hurts friend and foe alike..."_ Aios says._ "That's it!"_

Aios jumps down, over the railing and attacks the maine nemy with a three-hit aerial combo.

As soon as his attack ends, Aios lands on the ground.

The action pauses for a moment as a bright Light surrounds Aios.

The action then resumes as Aios's body is now surrounded by a red aura.

Aios, meanwhile, is now holding onto the Light Rope directly, the Keyblade hanging at the end of it, performing wrist actions that simulate a rhythmic Yo-Yo demonstration.

(Command: Style: Trickster)

(Command Options: Walk The Dog, Around the World, Sleeper, Off-String)

The main enemy and it's Copy both converge on Aios as he Dashes out of the way of swipes by the both of them.

He then Locks On to the main enemy and runs towards it.

(Command: Around the World)

Aios jumps into the air, over the two enemies, and extends his Light Rop so that the Keyblade attached to the end is now at the enemies' level.

The ending then spins around on it's own, knocking the two back, stunning them.

Aios land on the ground and attacks the main enemy with a combo, the "Yo-Yo" style allowing multiple hits, each hit consisting of stabbing into and out of the enemy. (Similar to the "Heartbreaker" command, only faster and longer.)

The final hit in the combo consists of a final stab, the enemy shot off of the whip, and knocked directly into the wall.

(Enemy HP: Second gauge almost depleted, at borderline.)

The enemy recovers as it jumps high into the air, nearing the Turbolift again.

The Copy turns into a Blue orb as it reinstates itself into the enemy's body.

The enemy then splits into three Copies, each identical.

_"Argh! They just keep coming!" _Aios thinks to himself as he gets ready.

All three of them emit a shrill roar as they all raise their claws into the air, the appendages getting bigger.

The three then jump!

Aios Dashes out out of the way continously as the enemy's shadows begin appearing under his feet.

One by one, the enemies fall to the ground, shockwaves being made upon impact.

The final shockwave hits Aios directly as he stops abruptly, the attack preventing movement.

"Ow!" Aios shouts as he recovers instantly, dodging a swipe of a claw from behind.

(Command: Walk The Dog)

Aios unfurls his wrist as his Whip stands up vertically in front of him, the Keyblade on the end spinning rhythmically.

Aios runs around the area, running into any enemy he can.

The attack knocks the enemies' back with every hit, and using the attack, Aios manages to lure the main enemy into a corner of the room, avoiding the chairs and consoles in the way.

The attack ends with another wrist action as Aios resumes furling and unfurling the Light-Whip. (Like someone just playing with a Yo-Yo, no tricks or anything.)

(Copycat HP: First gauge almost at halfway point, near the final gauge.)

Aios Dashes away from the main enemy and begins to attack a nearby Copy, whose thrust just stopped short of Aios.

As Aios attacks the Copy, the main enemy recovers and begins to rush towards him.

At that moment, his Command Gauge fills as a new command is avaliable.

(Finish Command: Cat's Cradle)

The red aura surrounding Aios intensifies.

"Let's do it!" Aios shouts as he catches the Keyblade with his left hand, while holding onto the Light Rope with the other.

He rushes towards the nearest enemy, which happens to be the main one, and contorts the Light Rope randomly, various designs apoparent.

"That's it!" Aios shouts as he throws the entire Light Rope into the air.

The Rope expands to cover the entire screen, as all of the enemies are stabbed by the Keyblade's continual movement and the Rope's firmness.

The attack then ends as Aios re-catches the Light Rope, exiting the Command Style.

(Copycat HP: Nearing final gauge's halfway point.)

(Aios's Commands have returned to their original state.)

The main enemy stands itself up off of the floor as it emits a shrill roar.

Aios tries to attack it, but it is invincible throughout the roar.

The enemy then jumps nearby the Turbolift as the Copies stop running around.

They transform into blue orbs as they return to the inside of the Copycat's body.

The Copycat, rather than sending in more clones, (LOL at the Star Wars reference) retains afterimages whenever it moves.

It raises it's claw as the apopendage increases in size.

It jumps into the air as it aims at Aios.

Many shadows appear under Aios's feet as he begins Dashing around the room.

As the enemy lands, it sends out multiple shockwaves as though more than one Copy had attacked.

Aios avoids the shockwaves by jumping into the air, landing by the viewer screen.

The enemy rushes towards Aios in a rage, afterimages mimicking it's movements.

It swipes at him savagely with multiple swipes of it's claws, only to fail due to a quick Guard from Aios.

(Command: Impale Swing.)

Aios stabs the enemy with the Keyblade as he swings the Light Rope around in a 360-degree rotation.

He then releases the enemy as it is thrown back nearby Sulu and Chekov's consoles.

(Copycat HP: Past halfway point. It is almost defeated.)

The enemy begins lunging at Aios again, the afterimages giving it speed.

Aios Dashes out of the way and Locks On to it.

He runs towards the enmy and attacks it witha three-hit combo, the final attack knocking it back.

(Command: Heartbreaker)

Aios stabs the enemy with the Keyblade as it stops, stunned.

He then stabs in multiple times in quick sucession, the final stab knocking it back.

The enemy emits a shrill roar as the battle ends in a slow-motion blur.

(Level Up! Maximum HP increased!)

* * *

A cutscene begins as Aios dodges a swipe of the Copycat's claw, jumping backwards and landing in front of the creature, a little way's away.

The scene zooms in on Aios as he resumes a ready stance.

The scene then shifts to the enemy.

It is seen clutching it's right side, as though it's in pain.

It's faceless head looks at Aios.

"Why? Why is the Light attacking everyone? And why are you guys helpin' the Heartless?" Aios asks. "What are you guys?"

The enemy begins to emit a blue aura as it transforms into a blue orb that the Copies became earlier.

The orb then explodes into pieces of Light as the scene shifts to Aios.

"No, wait!" Aios shouts as he runs towards where the orb was seen, as it fades away.

"Ugh..." Aios grunts to himself as he releases himself from combat position, unsummoning his Keyblade, the Light Whip dissipating.

Why was the Light attacking those that it helps?

Why were they helping the Heartless?

And how was Master Miasma connected to all of this?

"Spock to Aios, come in." A voice says.

"What the-?" Aios asks, looking around.

"Tap the badge on your makeshift uniform for communications." Spock says. "Spock to Aios, I repeat, acknowledge. Tap the-"

Aios presses the badge on his yellow Starfleet uniform.

"Aios here...Wow, this feels awkward." Aios says. "Your Bridge is free now...You all can come back."

"Affirmative." Spock says. "We shall be there momentarily. Now, go to the Science Scope station and press the red button located near the communications headphones...It is the unlocking mechanism."

Aios walks over to the Science Scope and looks around.

"Um...There are so many buttons here...I don't wanna blow your ship up or somethin'." Aios says.

"Ah, I forget that you are unaware of the intricacies of Starfleet technology. Forget it, then." Spock says over the communications. "I shall merely use the override controls down here. Spock out."

"Ok..." Aios says to himself.

At that moment, he hears the whiz and whir of the Turbolift as Spock and the others re-enter the room.

"Assume your posts." Spock says. "Aios, to me."

Aios walks over to Spock, who is now sitting in the Captain's Chair.

The scene zooms in on the two.

"What is it?" Aios asks.

"The creatures within the ship are ever-increasing in number." Spock says. "Our group had to fight two swarms of them while you contended with the clone creatures up here. For the sake of the safety of the crew of the Enterprise, I demand an explanation. What are they?"

"I wish I knew more myself." Aios replies. "Theyr'e creatures of the Light...That's all I know. The Heartless are creatures of Darkness...They're those black creatures you saw when we saved that crewman. Light and Darkness are opposing elements. I have no clue why they would wanna work together."

"Hmmm..." Spock grunts. "Mister Sulu, what is our status?"

"Still orbiting the planet Halka at half-quarter impulse, sir." Sulu says.

"Mister Chekov?" Spock asks.

"Weapons and Shields at full power, Mister Spock." Chekov says.

"Very good." Spock says.

"Is...Is this thing on?" A voice says.

"Someone has apparently found the speakers..." Spock says.

The scene shifts to Iskonis, seen pressing and holding down a button on a nearby wall.

Kirk is seen standing nearby him.

"Hey, Headphones!" The voice says as it's message echoes throughout the ship. "It's been a long time..."

"That voice! I-It can't be..." Aios mutters to himself.

The scene zooms out on the whole Bridge of the Enterprise as all of the denizens look around in surprise.

"I thought you might like to know..." The voice says. "I've released a few rats that the cats here have been hoarding...As we speak, your Captain is taking back his ship piece by piece..."

"I can't wait to wrap my hands around your throat, you fake Vulcan!" Another voice yells through the message. "I'll take back what's mine...With plenty of interest!"

"Lieutenant, where is this message being posted from?" Spock asks as he turns to a woman by the Communications Console.

"I cannot trace it, sir..." The redshirt by the Communications Console says, turning to face Spock, holding the headphones to her ears. "And I cannot seem to silence it! Something is blocking my access!"

"I dare you to try to stop us...This entire ship will fall to the Darkness!" Iskonis's voice bellows as the message ends. "I'll be waiting...Headphones..."

"The message has stopped transmitting, sir." The woman at Communications says. "I cannot access it at all..."

"So, the prisoners have been freed by whoever tripped the Communications..." Spock says. "I concur that the Creature that attacked the Bridge was a distraction so that the assailant could release the prisoners from the Brig without being detected by our Security sensors."

_"That voice sounded so familiar..."_ Aios thinks to himself. _"And that nickname...'Headphones'...Only one person would call me that..." _

"Aios, I'm afraid I must trouble you once more." Spock says as the scene switches to him. "Will you help me re-capture the prisoners? They seem to be our crew...minus positive Human emotions. They are...dangerous. Whoever or whatever they are, they must be stopped before they conquer our ship."

"Of course I will!" Aios says. "Friends help each other...right?"

"Hmmm." Spock nods. "Mister Sulu, you have the con!"

"Aye, sir." Sulu says as he gets up from his chair.

Spock stands up and looks at Aios.

"Based on my calculations, I can conjecture that Misters Scott and Mccoy will assume the same stations that our versions do." Spock says. "The other two, I cannot say."

"Well, let's look for Scott and Mccoy first...Then we'll worry about the other two." Aios says.

"Agreed. Now, let us depart." Spock says.

The two shake hands as the scene zooms in on the hands, ending.

(Spock has joined the party! Party arrangement cannot be modified at this time.)

* * *

(Information: "Seek out and capture the renegade prisoners!")

(The theme "Rowdy Rumble" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep is the theme for all of the free-running segments in this "mission." A free-running sequence begins as Aios and Spock run throughout the Enterprise, eventually stopping at the closest room: Sick Bay. Aios stops to modify his commands again. His new Command options: Sonic Spin, Impale Swing, Heartbreaker, Cura, Magnega. He has forgone his Shieldra spell, though he will keep it for a later Command Splice. As soon as the two enter, a scene begins.)

The scene starts as Aios and Spock enter the room.

The scene shifts to a first-person view as the camera looks around the room, as if searching for something.

It then stops nearby a desk as a brown-haired man is seen sitting on a chair.

The man looks up at the camera, a nervous, yet eerily calm expression on his face.

"I knew you'd come for me sooner or later..." The man says.

The scene shifts to Spock and Aios as Spock places his hands behind his back in his trademark manner.

"You who claim to be Doctor Mccoy...Please stand down." Spock says. "It would be illogical to enter a fight."

"Why? So you can do away with the lot of us and become the Enterprise's new Captain? No! Don't think I don't know what your'e tryin' to do!" Mccoy yells, standing up from his seat. "Enough cold unfeeling logic and knowledge! That logic of yours got me sent to the Agony Booth! FIVE TIMES!"

"Agony Booth?" Aios whispers, looking at Spock.

"The logic of it escapes me." Spock replies.

"Besides..." Mccoy says as he reaches into his pocket, taking out a weapon of some sort.

He aims it at Spock and Aios.

"...I'm the one with the phaser!" Mccoy says, his voice trembling.

His breathing becomes ragged as he points the weapon at Spock and Aios.

"That boy...He did us a big favor by lettin' us out!" Mccoy says. "Cause now I've got ya right where I want ya, you computerized imp!"

"Boy?" Aios asks himself.

Aios summons his Keyblade as he looks at Mccoy.

"Look man, calm down!" Aios shouts.

"NO MORE LOGIC!" Mccoy says as he pulls the weapon's trigger.

A sound is heard as a red beam escapes from the gun, the scene shifting to Spock as he closes his eyes, ready for the impact.

The scene goes white for a brief moment as it reinstates itself.

Aios is seen directly in front of Spock, in a guarding position, his Keyblade pulled in as a makeshift shield.

"I dunno what's goin' on..." Aios says as he throws his Keyblade into the air, extending the Light Whip from his palm.

The Whip attaches to the Keyblade as Aios begins to swing it around rhythmically, entering combat stance.

"...But there's gotta be a better way to solve your arguments!" Aios finishes.

"You idiot child!" Mccoy yells as he aims the Phaser at Aios. "Spock would no sooner kill me than talk things out with me, he's so dedicated to the blasted rules! You'd willingly serve the most ruthless killer in the Terran Empire just for a promotion?"

"Spock's no killer!" Aios shouts. "And I don't want a promotion!"

"I'm a doctor, not a patsy!" Mccoy yells. "You expect me to believe that pack of lies? Sigh...I was hopin' it wouldn't come to this..."

Mccoy snaps his fingers.

"Whatever you things are, come on out!" Mccoy yells.

At that moment, two Shadow Heartless rise from the floor as they come to flank him.

Behind him, two more Heartless, each hopping around, their mouths nothing more than elongated trumpets, appear. (Crescendos, for those that have seen them in KH2 and RE:COM.)

"Tch..." Aios grunts as he enters combat stance. "Heartless..."

"It's time for change...I'll finally get rid of you, Vulcan..." Mccoy says. "And then anybody else in my way!"

The scene then goes black as the cutscene ends.

* * *

(The scene focuses on Aios as he regains control. "Tension Rising" from Kingdom Hearts 2 is the battle's theme.)

(Information: "Put down the fake Doctor Mccoy!")

The battle begins as Aios heads directly for Doctor Mccoy, while Spock attacks a nearby Shadow.

Mccoy aims his Phaser at Aios as Aios attacks with a three-hit combo.

(Mccoy's HP: Only one small gauge, the combo depletes it by a third.)

Trumpet-like sounds are heard as a green light overtakes Mccoy's body.

(Mccoy HP: At full.)

_"Drat, I remember these guys! They heal allies with their songs!"_ Aios says as he runs away from Mccoy, instead running towards one of the Crescendos.

Aios attacks one of the Crescendos with a three-hit combo as it knocks the enemy back on the final attack.

(Command: Magnega)

"Gather!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Key Whip into the air, the two Crescendos and Mccoy all gathered into the row of multicolored circles floating around.,

Aios locks on to one of the Crescendos and attacks it with a three-hit aerial combo, the strikes of his Key-Whip also damaging the others caught in the blast.

When the spell expires, the Crescendos are both destroyed while Mccoy is flung back.

Aios lands to the ground, only to be attacked from behind by a Shadow's claw.

He recovers and Guards against a punch from Mccoy, whose punch leads into a combo, which is also blocked.

"Hold still!" Mccoy yells as the final part of his combo, a point-blank shot with the Phaser, breaks through Aio's Guard and flings the boy back.

(Aios HP: At halfway point.)

(Command: Cura)

"Heal!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Key-Whip into the air, a green light overtaking his body.

(Aios HP: At full.)

Spock runs to one of the Shadows and defeats it with a three-hit combo.

Aios runs to the other Shadow and strikes it twice, only for a swipe to cancel out his Combo.

Spock runs over to the Shadow Aios was attacking and dispatches it.

(Command: Impale Swing)

With the Heartless gone, the two advance upon Mccoy.

(Command: Sonic Spin)

Aios jumps into the air and thrusts his Key-Whip directly into the ground.

He then spins in a 360-degree rotation, the attack knocking Mccoy back.

Spock closes in on Mccoy, attacking him with a three-hit combo.

(Mccoy HP: Less than half.)

Mccoy jumps backwards and aims his Phaser at the others.

"LOGIC IS USELESS!" Mccoy shouts as he begins to fire Phaser blasts willy-nilly, the various beams bouncing around the room.

Aios Dashes repeatedly, avoiding the blasts as he moves in on Mccoy's position.

He eventually becomes neck-to-neck with Mccoy as he attacks the Doctor with a three-hit combo, interrupting his Phaser blast barrage.

Spock moves in and lunges at the Doctor, interrupting Aios's combo.

The scene shifts to Spock as he manages to hold the Doctor down to the ground and attack him with a punch to the jaw.

"Aios! End it!" Spock shouts.

(Reaction Command: Subdue)

Aios regains control as he runs over and attacks once with his Key-Whip.

The battle then ends in a slow-motion blur.

* * *

A new sceen begins as Spock is seen holding Mccoy to the ground.

The man struggles as Spock picks him off of the ground, pinning him to the wall.

"Aios, please stand back." Spock says.

"What are you gonna do?" Aios asks as he un-summons his Key-Whip.

"I shall initiate the Vulcan Mind-Meld." Spock says.

"Get your hands off of me, you darn goblin!" Mccoy shouts.

The scene zooms in on Spock as he places the fingertips of his left hand on Mccoy's face, the other hand pinning Mccoy down.

"My mind...To your mind..." Spock says.

"Get off of...get off of..." Mccoy moans as his eyes open blankly, as if in a trance. "Uhhh..."

"Spock?" Aios asks cautiously.

"I know...what you know..." Spock says. "I feel...what you feel..."

"Spock! Snap out of it!" Aios yells.

"Agony!" Spock shouts. "Conquerors! Death! Agony Booth! Cruel...Terrans!"

"Spock!" Aios shouts.

"Transporter malfunction!" Spock continues. "People changed...Mutiny! Must...Mutiny!"

Aios runs up to Spock and grabs his hands.

Usaing force, he pushes Spock away from Mccoy as Spock is flung to the ground.

Mccoy slinks against the wall, his body slumping to the ground as he gasps for breath.

Aios runs over to Spock and grabs his shoulders.

"Spock! Wake up now!" Aios shouts.

Spock moans wordlessly as he sits up, clutching his head.

"Y-You okay?" Aios asks.

"Affirmative." Spock says. " I now know the nature of our prisoners."

"Huh?" Aios asks.

Spock stands himself up and turns to look at Aios, putting his hands behind his back in his trademark fashion.

"These are NOT impostors..." Spock says. "They ARE our crewmates...From another world parallel to ours in which discipline is brutal, and our people are conquerors."

"So that would mean that your Captain..." Aios starts.

"...Was taken to their world when the two universes used their Transporters at the same time, most likely due to the ion storm on the planet below." Spock says.

"So the Captain here is the Captain from the evil world?" Aios asks.

"Yes...Though he must not be aware of the switch." Spock says. "It would explain his irrational threats towards my person."

"We've gotta find those other prisoners before they take the ship over!" Aios shouts.

Spock presses a badge on his chest.

"Spock to Security." Spock says.

"Security here." A voice says.

"We have incapacitated one of the Prisoners." Spock says. "He is to be immobilized, but NOT returned to the Brig...Plans have changed."

"Understood, sir. Security out." The voice says.

"Try not to destroy Sick Bay, Doctor." Spock says as he looks at Aios.

The two nod in unison as they leave the room.

The scene zooms in on Mccoy, who is seen slumped against the wall, slowly pulling himself up.

Mccoy balances himself as he looks onward at the door that Spock and Aios just used.

"So...he isn't my Spock..." Mccoy says to himself. "Maybe..."

* * *

(A free-running sequence begins as "Rowdy Rumble" plays again. Aios and Spock wander around again to their next destination: Engineering. After a Turbolift segment and a brief glimpse at his inventory, Aios enters the doors leading into Engineering, a scene starting as soon as he does so.)

The scene zooms in on Aios and Spock as the two stand outside of the doors, each on the opposite sides.

"This is Mister Scott's domain." Spock says. "He knows these engines better than he knows himself. We must logically assume that this...other...knows them just as well, if not better."

"Hmmm." Aios replies as he nods to Spock in reply.

"Now!"

Spock presees a button on the console next to him as the doors hiss open.

Aios goes first, entering quietly.

It was relatively quiet.

Not a soul by the consoles and nobody in plain sight.

Aios and Spock sneak in slowly.

As they make their way to the center of the room, Aios looks at Spock.

"I get the feeling that we're walking right into-" Aios starts.

He is unable to finish, for a woman jumps out of a nearby area, holding a Phaser in her hand.

Aios and Spock move close to each other, back to back, as they look around to see a man with brown hair come out from the other side of the two, in a pincer formation.

"...a trap." Aios finishes with an irritated tone.

The scene zooms in on the man.

"Looks like the haggis is in the fire now, ain't it?" The man asks teasingly.

The scene switches outwards, so that all four of them are seen.

"Cease this display, Mister Scott, for we are not who you think we are." Spock says as he enters a reeady stance.

"Aye, your'e right." Scotty says as he points his Phaser at Spock. "You all aren't...gettin' outta here."

"Wow, trash talking isn't your strong suit, is it?" Aios asks.

"Now we're taking our ship back from you idiots." The woman pipes up. "Then after the Captain's back in power, he'll be the next to go."

"Power without reason is illogical." Spock says. "It is merely a means to an end."

"Aye, but it can also be a begginin', can't it?" Scotty replies. "And it'll begin with you two."

"Great...We'll have to fight, Spock." Aios says.

"Affirmative." Spock replies.

Aios summons his Keyblade and throws it into the air as he sxtends the Light-Rope from his hands.

As the two weapons link tgogteher, Aios begins swinging it around rhythmically, entering his battle stance.

At that moment, two Soldier Heartless warp into the room as one of thm ach flock to Scotty and Uhura respectively.

"You ain't go no chance, though it'll be fun gettin' that last o' the fight outta ye." Scotty says as the scene zooms in on his face. "If there be any prayers you'd be wantin' ta say...best to start..."

The scene stays zoomed in on his face as the scene turns black and ends.

* * *

("Tension Rising" begins to play as Aios regains control.)

(Information: "Put down the fake Scotty and Uhura!")

The battle begins as Scotty and Uhura begin firing their Phasers immediately.

Aios Dashes away from the beams and moves near one of the Soldier Heartless.

He attacks it witha athrr-hit combo.

After the third attack, it stretches it's body back and lunges back at him with it's legs spinning.

Aios taks the hit as the Soldier ends up behind him.

Uhura runs up to Aios and attacks him with a slap to the face.

While th attack doees little damage, it does interrupt any movement by Aios for a momnt as he flinches from the pain.

As soon as he recovers, he Dashes out of the way as the Soldier behind him prepares for another leg-sweep.

Aios runss towards the Soldier again, with Uhura close on his heels.

(Command: Impale Swing)

Aios stabs the Soldir with the Keyblade as it's body bbecomes trapped on the Keyblade.

He then rotates in a 360-degree rotation as the attack knocks Uhura back while also killing the Soldier used.

Meanwhile, Spock and Scotty are locked in a fistfight as the other Soldier wanders the battlfield searching for a target.

Uhura fires her Phaser at Aios as Aios begins Dashing likee mad as she fires multiple times.

Aios Dashes towards Uhura upon the final blast and attacks her with a three-hit combo.

(Uhura HP: At half.)

(Command: Magnega)

"Gather!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Key-Whip into the air, Uhura being sucked in.

While she is immobilized by Magnega, Aios runs towards the other Soldier Heartless.

(Command: Heartbreaker)

Aios initiates the command as he is dragged near the Soldier.

He stabs the Soldier once as the action around him slows down.

He then stabs the enemy multiple times with blistering speed.

The final stabs knocks enemy back an extremely far distace as it hits a nearby console.

Scotty moves up to Aios from behind and attacks him with a flurry of punches.

"Aah!" Aios shouts as he taks the damage.

(Aios HP: At critical, alarm is blaring.)

Aios Dashes out of the way of the action as Spock re-asserts himself upon Scotty.

(Command: Cura)

"Heal!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Keyblade into the air, a green Light overtaking his body.

(Aios HP: At full)

After healingt himself hee looks for Uhura, who is now free of Magnega.

Uhura runs up to him and attempts to slap him again.

However, Aios ie ready and Guards the attack.

Uhura shakes her hand in pain as she is left open.

(Command: Sonic Spin)

Aios jumps into the air and lands on Uhura, then spinning around in place, knocking her back.

(Uhura HP: Nearly gone. One hit will K.O. her.)

Aios runs up to Uhura and attacks her with a singlke swipe.

"All that power...gone..." Uhura says wearily as she collapses onto the ground, unconcious.

"AAAAAHHH!" A voice shouts with infernal rage.

Aios runs around to see Scotty pummeling Spock with a newfound rage.

(Command: Heartbreaker)

Aios runs up to Scotty and stabs him with the Key-Whip once, and then multiple times in quick succession.

However, Scotty never flinched despite the damage, as his last attack knocks Spock back.

Scotty then advances on Aios as he attacks with a flurry of punchs.

Aiso Guards against the punches, rendering them useless.

As soon as Scotty stops, Aios counters with his own three-hit combo, the last attack whipping Scotty hard.

(Scotty HP: At hald, due to the damage Spock inflicted earlier)

"Dust to dust!" Scotty shouts as he tacklees Aios to the ground and raises his fist.

(Raction Command: Shove)

Aios kicks Scotty with his legs as Scotty is knocked directly into the air.

Aios taks the opening and jumps into the air, atacking Scotty with another three-hit aerial combo.

The last attacks knocks Scotty directly onto the ground as he gets himself up slowly, stunned.

(Scotty HP: Less than half. Another combo will end the battle.)

Aios runs towards Scotty to attack, only for Scotty to grab his arm and punch him directly in the face.

The attack sends Aios flying through the air and landing a ways from Scotty, his body splayed onto the ground.

Aios gts himself up just as Scotty approaches him.

(Command: Magnega)

"Gather!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Key-Whip into the air, Scotty getting caught in the magnetic vortex.

The Magenetic force drains Scotty of the last of his HP.

"D-Darn ye, ya blasted boy!" Scotty shouts as the battle ends in a slow-motion blur.

* * *

A new scene begins as Scotty and Uhura are seen knocked against a nearby console due to the battle, their bodies slinking onto the console as the fight has left them.

"Pant...Pant..." Scotty breathes. "Ya may have gotten us, but nothin's gonna stop the Captain. Y'all cannae survive without Oxygen!"

The scene zooms in on Spock and Aios.

"Sulu to Spock!" A voice says.

Spock taps his chest badge.

"Spock here." Spock replies.

"The Life-Support system has been compromised, Mister Spock." Sulu says. "We're losing it littl by little. We've got about a half-hour before we lose all back-up oxygen systems!"

"Understood, Spock out." Spock says as he taps the bagde again. "Spock to Security."

"Security here, Mister Spock." A voice says.

"We have two more prisoners in Engineering." Spock says. "Just like Mccoy, they are to be immobilized, not taken to the Brig. Spock out."

"Darn goblin!" Scotty shouts.

Spock ignores him and turns to face Aios.

"Someone has compromised the Life-Suppport Systems." Spock says to Aios. "All life aboard the Enterprise will be lost if those systems are not reactivated."

"Who would do something like that?" Aios asks.

"Hey, you fake Vulcan!" A voice booms.

"That must be the other world's Captain." Spock says.

"I've taken out the Life-Support Systems!" Kirk says through the speakers. "If you don't hand yourself over to me in ten minutes, I'll destroy the machine itself. If I can't have my ship, nobody can. To all of the crew, your'e expendable. Be honored to die for your Captain. Kirk out."

"It seems there is no alternative." Spock says.

"Now waitaminute, Spock." Aios says. "You can't just give yourself over. He'll kill you!"

"Perhaps." Spock says. "However, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. If my life will secure the lives of the crew of the Enterprise, then that is the only logical course of action."

"Ya always were weak like that, Spock!" Scotty pipes up from the console.

"Shut up, you!" Aios says. "But, Spock."

"This is not a surrender." Spock says. "If I can gain entrance to the Control Room in which the Systems are kept, I can overpower him. My Vulcan strength is superior to his Human strength."

"Not with all of those Heartless and Vessels! Let me go with you!" Aios says.

"Negative." Spock says. "You must stay here with Mister Scott and make sure he does not do any action that would harm the Enterprise further. Without the engines, we are stranded. And this version of Scott may decide to destroy the Engines if he thinks we'll win. Scott never takes 'no' for an answer. And I am sure this version thinks the same way. Now there will be no more discussion."

Spock abruptly turns and leaves the room.

"Spock!" Aios shouts.

Spock ignores him as the doors hiss open and closed.

"Ugh..." Aios grunts.

The scene turns black as the scene ends.

* * *

A new scene begins as Mccoy is seen nearby two Security Guards.

His is still slumpd against th wall in contemplative thought.

_"So...Kirk decided to use Plan B after all." _Mccoy thinks to himself. _"I knew his greed would be the death of us all! But wait, that other kid...that kid with that Key-thing. He's just like the kid that let us out. He's with Spock, so if I find him, I'll find Spock. Maybe that goblin can put an end to all of this and take us home. Now that the Life-Support is gone, I ain't got much time. If this really isn't our world..."_

"Hey, stiffnecks!" Mccoy shouts as thee guards by the door. "I need ya to take me to that kid with the Key. It's important."

"Sorry, Doctor." A guard says. "But we are under orders to not let you leave."

"You idiots!" Mccoy shouts. "Do you wanna save your ship or not? I can help get the Life-Support back online! Now take me to that kid."

"Sir, we-" The guard starts.

"Supervise me, chain me up, blow my head off if ya have to, just get me to that child! Please!" Mccoy shouts.

The guards look at each other as the scene ends.

* * *

A nw scene begins as Aios is seen standing over Scotty and Uhura.

The doors open as two Guards enters the room.

"You can leave this to us now, Mister Aios." One of the Guards says as the other moves next to Uhura.

"Where did Spock go?" Aios asks.

"He was on his way to Life-Support." The guard nxt to him says.

"Where is that?" Aios asks.

"That area is off-limits to all but the Senior staff." The other Guard pipes up.

"I don't care! Now where is it?" Aios asks. "We'll all die if you don't tell me!"

"Go outta Engineerin' and take a left at the fork in the road." Scotty says as all of them turn to look at him. "Past the warnin' sign."

"Mister Scott, what are you-?" Uhura asks.

"Quiet, lass." Scotty says to her. "Kirk's gonna do us all in if we don't say somethin'. Don't get the wrong Idea, Aios...I'm only tellin' ye so we don't all die. I ain't turnin' hero."

"Fair enough...and thanks." Aios says. "Ok, Spock...Just hang in there..."

Aios rushes out of the room as the scene ends.

* * *

(The world's normal theme begins to play as Aios regains control in a free-running segment. Aios follows Scotty's directions to the letter as he finds his way through the Engineering section into an isolated part of the ship. Near an area with a door, Aios ends up activating a console switch that opens it, also summoning Vessels in the process. After Aios defeats the enemies, he enters into the next area, ending up near another door. As soon as he approachs the door, a scene begins.)

The scene begins as Aios runs up to a golden door.

"This should be it." Aios says as he runs up to it.

The door remains motionless.

"It must be locked." Aios says.

He hears voicees, barely able to be made out.

Cautiously, he places his ear by the door as the scene goes black and starts up again.

The scene shifts to Kirk, who is seen standing nearby a technological console.

Next to him is Iskonis, who is seen against the wall with his arms crossd.

Spock is seen with his arms being held down by two Soldier Heartless, one on each of his sides.

"Now I'll get you out of my hair, you half-breed." Kirk says. "You've questioned my authority long enough. I knew you wanted my command for a long time, but I never thought you'd be stupid enough to mutiny against me directly...And now that I've got these...Heartless on my side, I don't even need a crew! These things will do nicely. I'll conquer the Empire, and reign over it. Emperor Tiberius...It has a nice ring to it, I think. Hhmhmhmhm..."

"You are a fool." Spock replies. "This is not your world...You have no clue as to the gravity of your actions...You are being used!"

"Beg for mercy all you want...Use any type of bribe or lie to trick me, it won't work...Not anymore..." Kirk replies.

"I will not beg for mercy." Spock says. "That would be illogical." Spock replies.

The scene turns black and re-focuses on Aios.

Aios nods as he presses buttons on the console next to the door.

No response.

"Arrggh!" Aios shouts as he jumps back.

He summons his Keyblade and aims it at the door.

A brilliant beam of Light emerges from the weapon as it movs towards th door.

Halfway through, thorns of Darknss extend and deflect the beam of Light away.

"This door's been sealed with Darkness...I can't get through!" Aios says with exasperation. "What do I do?"

"Hey, kid!" A voice shouts.

Aios turns to see Mccoy and two Guards running over to him.

"You!" Aios yells as he enters combat position.

"Relax, I ain't here to fight!" Mccoy says.

"Huh?" Aios asks.

Mccoy stops short of Aios as the Guards do the same.

"As Chief Medical Officer, I have clearance even the Captain doesn't." Mccoy says.

"But how'd you find me?" Aios asks.

"I knew that Spock would go check on the Life-Support, and I assumed you'd be with him...Well, I was half-right. Anyway, no time for chit-chat, now stand aside."

Aios does so as Mccoy makes his way over to the console on the wall.

"Hmm...It's been hacked somehow...But I think I can get it...Aha!" Mccoy says to himself as he punches commands into the console.

"But...Why would you wanna help me?" Aios asks.

"I got to thinking..." Mccoy says as he continues to type into the console. "And you were right...This isn't my world...This ain't my Spock. I had y'all pegged wrong. I got scared for my life and that's why I attacked you earlier. I acted like a first-class jackass. I'm sorry."

"It's...okay." Aios says. "But how can you open the door if this isn't your Enterprise?"

"Me and my counterpart seemed to act the same and do the same things. Heck, we even spilled acid in the same parts of our Sick Bays." Mccoy says. "So that gave me the conclusion that i'd have the same passcode in both worlds."

Mccoy presses onee more button as he turns to face Aios.

"There." Mccoy says. "All I have to do now is tell the Computer to open the door. But it's a one-way trip...so let me know when your'e ready."

(A choice box appears as Aios chooses to open the door now. The scene then resumes.)

The scene zooms in on Mccoy as he broadens his chest.

"Computer, open this door, Chief Medical Officer's Clearance." Mccoy says. "Passcode: 45190."

The doors hiss open as Aios turns to face Mccoy.

"Thanks." Aios says.

"No, thank you. Now go kick some butt." Mccoy says as he points to the two Guards. "Not like I'm goin' anywhere."

Aios nods as he runs through the double doors.

"Sigh...Computer, lock those doors, allowing only the Chief Medical Officer to enter." Mccoy says.

The doors close once again as the scene zooms in on Mccoy's face.

_"Sigh...Looks like that goblin got me again, after all."_ Mccoy thinks to himself as the scene ends.

* * *

("Meeting Evil" plays in the background.)

A new scene begins as Kirk is seen standing over Spock, his Phaser drawn.

"And now...for the fun part!" Kirk shouts. "Good-bye, you half-breed waste!"

As Kirk prepares to fire, a Keyblade hits his hand, as the Phaser falls a ways to the ground.

"Hey!" A voice shouts.

Kirk turns to see Aios running into the room, his Keyblade returning to him VIA the Light-Rope.

"What the-?" Kirk says as he turns to Iskonis. "You said you had locked that door with that Key of yours!"

Iskonis walks directly out into the open and stands next to Kirk.

"I did...But Headphones here is surprisingly clever." Iskonis says as he turns to face Aios. "Long time no see, huh?"

The scene zooms in on Iskonis as he and Aios stare each other down.

A brief flashback scene begins as images of Iskonis flash through his mind.

"Iskonis!" Aios shouts. "Did you let him and his crew outta that cell?"

"Of course." Iskonis says. "I needed this ship stained in Darkness, so we agreed on a trade. Kirk would kill his crew off and allow the ship to be stained in Darkness. In exchange, I'd give him and his landing party power over the Heartless and let him conquer his world. Seems fair enough...Would've been easier if you hadn't defeated his crew, but oh well. Obstacles are all part of the fun."

"How...How could you do such a thing?" Aios asks.

"Kirk...Forget the Vulcan...I want him gone." Iskonis says, pointing at Aios. "He's a bigger threat. If he interferes, the whole deal will have been for nothing."

"Fine..." Kirk says, turning to face Aios. "Sorry kid, but a deal's a deal. Don't take this personally."

Spock takes his chance and shoves one of the Soldier Heartless to the ground.

With a quick flash, he draws his Phaser and fires it at one of the Soldier Heartless.

"I knew I should've confiscated his Phaser..." Kirk says with a facepalm.

The other Soldier, afraid for it's life, warps away.

Iskonis snaps his fingers as a brilliant Light appears behind Kirk.

A moment later, it forms into a Vessel resembling a horse.

It's mane is crackled while it's skin is semi-cracked.

It's head is warped, as it, like many Vessels, lacks a face, the Vessel insignia forming where a face should be.

Atop it's head lies a horn resembling a sword.

"Every good king needs a horse, right?" Iskonis says with a dark chuckle.

"That's right." Kirk says as he jumps onto the Vessel's back, throwing an arm up into the arm in triumph. "Everybody hail to your new king! All hail the Empire!"

Spock runs over to Aios and stands next to him.

Aios throws his Keyblade in the air and extends his Light-Rope.

The two link together as Aios begins swinging his weapon around, entering battle stance.

"You ready to beat your Captain up?" Aios asks with a chuckle.

"Affirmative..." Spock says as the two enter combat stances.

The Vessel whinnys like the horse it's imitating, raising it's legs up in defying anticipation.

Iskonis jumps onto a higher balcony as he looks down on the two sides.

"Thsi should be entertaining to watch..." He says as the scene ends.

**(Author's Note: I've seen the TOS Episode "Friday's Child," which shows the Life-Support system in a small room. However, for the sake of this boss battle, I made the room bigger, adding a balcony even, just like in Engineering. I'd rather not hear anything about the room sizes...This is KH, not ST. Stuff's different. I also know that the following battle uses elements from the Clayton battle from the original KH. This was intentional.)**

* * *

(For this and all World villain battles from now on, the theme will be the battle theme for the "Vanitas Sentiment" from Birth By Sleep. It has more of a boss-like feel than "The Encounter" does. To me, anyways.)

(The scene focuses on Aios as he regains control.)

(Information: "Defeat the fake Kirk and his Vessel servant!")

The battle begins as the Vessel whinnys and charges at the duo.

Spock and Aios immediately Dash out of the way as it rams into a nearby wall, it's horn getting stuck into the wall.

"Ah! Stupid creature! Move!" Kirk shouts as h ushers the horse to releas itself.

Aios takes the initiative and jumps into the air, attacking Kirk with a three-hit aerial combo.

The last hit of the combo knocks Kirk off of the horse as he falls to the ground.

"Spock!" Aios shouts. "You get Kirk! I'll deal with this thing!"

"Affirmative!" Spock shouts as Spock closes in on the stunned Kirk.

Aios attacks the horse continously with two three-hit combos that do continous damage.

The horse eventually manages to release it's head rom the wall after the and of thee second combo.

It throws it's head around, it's horn attacking Aios with a slash that knocks him back, interrupting a third combo attmpt.

(Vessel HP: Two gauges, one of them at halfway point.)

As soon as Aios lands, the horse begins to run around the room wildly, whnnying the whole time.

Meeanwhile, Spock attacks Kirk with a three-hit combo.

After the third attack, Kirk grabs Spock and punches him directly in the jaw a number of times.

Aios runs over and attacks Kirk with a swipe of Keyblade, ending Kirk's attack.

Kirk tries to counter, only for Aios to dodge as the horse comes in between the both of them with a wild charge.

Spock resumes his battle with Kirk while Aios uses his targeting reticule and activates his Shotlock.

(3, 2, 1, MAX! Aios presses X as the Shotlock begins.)

(Shotlock Command: Fulcrum Flash)

Aios jumps into the center of the room, and slams his Key-Whip into the ground.

By using his Keyblade as a fulcrum, he uses his Light-Rope to swing around the room, unleashing devastating kicks at sonic speed, damaging both Kirk and the Vessel in the process.

(Vessel HP: At one complete gauge now.)

(Kirk HP: One gauge left, a little damage done due to his high Defense. Kirk has one HP gauge while the Vessel has two, hence the different damage results.)

Aios lands back on the ground as Kirk jumps onto the Vssel's back.

With a furious whinny, Kirk shrouds himself in Darkness as the Horse begins to ride around the room.

Kirk draws his Phaser, which has reappeared to him somehow, and begins shooting Phaser blasts all across th room, the blasts ricocheting off of the walls and nearby Spock and Locke.

(Reaction Command: Accuracy)

Spock movs in on Aios and touches his hand to Aio's head, as the scene briefly zooms in on the two.

"My mind to your mind..." Spock says. "The blasts cannot harm you! Go forth and attack!"

Aios is focused on as he is encompassed in a blue aura, signifying the Mind-Meld.

Aios is beyond the player's control, dodging Phaser blasts left and right.

A gauge appars on the top of the screen as it emties itself rapidly.

As soon as the gauge empties Aios regains control as Kirk's attack ends.

The horse stops as Kirk beckons it to move.

Aios take the opening and runs towards Kirk and the horse.

(Command: Sonic Spin)

Aios jumps into the air and slams his Key-Whip into the ground.

Spinning at high-speed, the attack succeeds in knocking Kirk off of the Vessel as it begins to charge around the room.

Aios runs after the Vessel as Spock moves in on Kirk.

The vessel charg at Aios as Aios Dashes out of the way.

It rpeats this two more times as Aios Dashes out of the way again.

Upon the third avoided charge, it bumps it head into the wall as it struggles to get out stuck.

Aios moves in and swats the Horse multiple times with his Key-Whip, attacking it with three three-hit combos.

(Vessel HP: Almost at final gauge, current gauge at borderline.)

Aios is ready this time, and Dashes out of the way just as the Horse releases it's head, slashing it's sword-horn randomly.

(Command: Heartbreaker)

Aios moves in on the Vessel, stabbing it once with his Keyblade. He then stretches and pulls in the whip at sonic speed, stabbing it multiple times.

The final stab does not connect, since the Vessel begins to charge around the room, despite the invulnerable period Heartbreaker grants Aios.

(Vessel HP: At final gauge, just a bit past it's full capacity.)

As the Vessel starts charging around the room, it interrupts Spock and Kirk's fight, knocking Spock back as Kirk moves in.

(Command: Curaga)

"Heal!" Aios shouts as a green light overtakes Spock's body.

(Spock HP: At full.)

The Vessel continues charging as it knocks Aios away after his Curaga spell.

Aios lands on the ground and gets himself up.

Kirk moves in on Aios as he attempts a punch.

Aios manages to Guard against the attack in time and knock Kirk back with a three-hit combo.

(Kirk HP: Less than half.)

Aios runs away from Kirk to deal with the Vessel.

The Vessel stops it's insane charge as it turns to face Aios.

It begins clip-clopping it's feet along the ground walking in a trot, each step producing a small shockwave.

Aios stays at a distance from the Vessel as he constantly Dashes, avoiding the shockwaves produced.

(Aios enters his Sub-Command Menu and activates Locke's D-Link from the D-Link Menu.)

(D-link: Locke)

(Command Options: Fire, Blizzara, Thundaga, Cura, Barrier Burst)

(Command: Fire)

"Flame!" Aios shouts as he aims his Key-Whip at the Vessel, firing a small fireball.

The fireball strikes true as it impacts the creature's hide.

Aios Dashes closer to it as it swings it's head from side to side, trying to slash at Aios with it's horn-sword.

(Command: Blizzara)

"Ice!" Aios shouts as he aims his Key-Whip at the creature again, firing an icicle from the Keyblade.

The Ice shard flies true and hits the Vessel again.

Aios runs towards the Vessel and attacks it with a three-hit combo.

(Vessel HP: At half of final gauge.)

(Kirk HP: At half of final gauge.)

At this point, Kirk shrouds himself with a Dark aura as the Vessel cloaks itself in an aura of Light.

Kirk jumps back onto the Vessel's back as the Darkness forms a sword-like flame around his right arm.

The flame resembles the logo of the Terran Empire seen in the Mirror Universe.

"KNEEL!" Kirk shouts as the Vessel begins riding around the room, Kirk slashing at both Aios and Spock with the sword of Darkness.

(Command: Barrier Burst)

"Hah!" Aios shouts as he cloaks himself in a barrier and rushes at Kirk.

Kirk's attacks cannot penetrate the barrier as it deasl damage to both him and the Vessel.

However, as soon as the barrier collapses, Kirk's sword manages to connect a few slashes upon Aios, the attacks knocking the boy back.

(Aios HP: At critical, alarm is blaring.)

While Kirk advances upon Spock, Aios Dashes away and stops short.

(Command: Cura)

"Heal!" Aios shouts as he thrusts his Key-Whip into the air, a green Light overtaking his body.

(Aios HP: Nearly full.)

Aios runs back towards Kirk and the Vessel, which have stopped atatcking randomly.

Spock is seen attacking the Vessel with a three-hit combo.

(Vessel HP: Nearly gone.)

(Kirk HP: Almost at critical.)

Aios runs in and stops next to the Vessel.

(Command: Thundaga)

"Electric!" Aios shouts as he raises his Key-Whip into the air.

A crackle of Thunder slashes at the Vessel and Kirk.

Spock lands a punch on the Vessel as the creature collapses on the ground, sending Kirk down with it.

(Vessel: Defeated.)

(Kirk HP: At critical. A combo will end the battle.)

"AAAAHHH!" Kirk shouts with an infernal rage as Darkness surround him, the flame-sword from before re-appearing on his right hand.

Aios attacks Kirk with a three-hit combo, however the last hit is interrupted by a lunge from Kirk.

(Kirk HP: At the nd. One attack will finish the job.)

"Ugh!" Aios shouts with a grunt of pain as the attack forces him back.

(Command: Fire)

"Fire!" Aios shouts as he aims the Key-Whip at Kirk and relases the fireball.

The fireball hits home.

"I...Wanted it all..." Kirk says as the battle ends in a slow-motion blur.

(Level Up! Maximum HP increased!)

* * *

A new scene begins.

Kirk is seen backing up in pain, clutching his right arm.

The Vessel begins to shake and throb violently.

"I...can't lose..." Kirk says as he backs up further. "I'm entitled to it all...I want it all...I have to..."

The Vessel finally explodes in a burst of light as Kirk is hit by the blast.

"Ugh!" Kirk grunts with pain as the blast forcees him on his kness, his hands keeping him from falling.

He growls violently and looks up...to see a Phaser pointed at him.

The scene focuses on Aios as he runs up a flight of nearby stairs and stops short of Iskonis, who was watching the battle the whole time.

"Iskonis!" Aios shouts. "Why?"

Iskonis turns and faces Aios, a sad look on his face.

"Where have you been?" Aios asks. "Why did you abandon us?"

"I...I wish I could tell you, Headphones. I really do wish." Iskonis says, placing his hand behind himself, opening up a portal of Darkness. "But I can't...Not yet...You'll figure it out in time...Laterz."

"Wait!" Aios shouts as he runs towards the Portal, only for it to disappear, Iskonis with it.

"No!" Aios shouts as he stops in place where the Portal had been.

Aios looks down from the Balcony to see Security Guards entering the room, hoisting a struggling Mirror Kirk up by his arms.

Spock looks up at Aios knowingly.

Him and his father are just as distant as Aios and Iskonis are.

The scene zooms out to see Aios running back down the stairs as the scene ends.

* * *

A new scene begins in the Transporter Room.

Mirror Kirk and the other crewmen are seen being led by a squad of five Guards, each with their Phasers drawn.

The Mirror crew ends up on the Transporter pad.

The scene zooms in on Spock, who is manning the console, and Aios, who is standing next to him.

Aios smiles warmly at Mccoy, who pretnds not to notice, but gives a secret wink in response.

"Your'e gonna put us into empty space I bet, aren't you, half-breed?" Mirror Kirk asks, his hands at his hips.

"Negative, Captain." Spock says as he pushes and pulls switches on the console. "I am returning you to your'e own world."

"Yeah, right!" Kirk responds.

"He's telling the truth, Jim." Mccoy says.

"What?" Kirk asks, turning to face Mccoy.

"When we get home, you'll know what I mean." Mccoy replies. "Do it, Spock."

"Traitor!" Kirk yells.

"Now energizing." Spock says as he pulls a number of knobs down from the console at the same time. "And good riddance."

At that moment, a swarm of blue Lights surrounds the Mirror crew as they disappear.

A second later, the same people arrive...in bodily form only.

Aios knows immediately that the transfer was successful.

These guys...They have a warm radiance to them.

"Weelcome home, Captain." Spock says.

"Thanks, Spock." Kirk says as he steps off of the Transporter Pad. "Oh, who's this?"

"That is Aios, Captain." Spockm says. "He kept your counterparts in check while you were away."

Aios nods solemnly to the Captain as Kirk turns to look at Spock, balancing an arm on the Transporter console.

"Did my twin cause any trouble?" Kirk asks.

Spock and Aios looks at each other, then back at Kirk.

"None worth reporting, Captain." Spock and Aios say in unison.

"Good, good." Kirk says. "Well, I'm going to the Bridge."

As the doors hiss open, the landing party leaves, leaving Spock and Aios alone.

"Well...You have my thanks, Aios." Spock says as he places his arms behind his back in his trademark gesture. "You have saved the Enterprise."

"Your welcome, I guess." Aios replies.

"What shall you do now?" Spock asks.

"Well, I need to find my friends and find Iskonis." Aios says. "I know it'll take some time, but it'll happen."

"Affirmative." Spock says. "I wish you luck in your search. And if you should need any help, feel free to consult myself or the Captain. We would be happy to help. After all, it would be logical to repay my debt in any way I can."

"I'm just glad to help." Aios says. "You know, you remind me of my friend Locke."

"In what ways?" Spock asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well...Your'e so overtly logical." Aios says with a chuckle. "You don't show emotion. I think you should smile more."

"Doctor Mccoy has made that observation numerous times." Spock says. "Vulcans do not show emotion."

"So, you admit they are there!" Aios says, pointing at Spock with a warm smile. "Ah well. At least they are there."

Aios places his palm on the piece of Keyblade Armor on his arm.

His body becomes engulfed in data and binary numbers.

A second later, he is clad in his Key Armor completely.

"Let me know if you need an exterminator!" Aios says as he throws his Keyblade into the air.

A Light overtakes the Kyblade as it transforms into his Key Glider.

The Glider hovers next to Aios as he jumps onto it and presses his palm in the center.

Aios turns tyo look at Spock one more time as Spock raises his right hand and seperates the index fingers down the middle.

"Live Long and Prosper, Aios." Spock says.

"You too, Spock." Aios says as a portal appears in the Transporter. "Well, bye now!"

Aios turns the Glider to face the Portal as he zooms through it.

The Portal disappears as Spock is left alone in the Transporter Room.

"Mccoy to Spock, come in!" A voice says.

Spock presses a badge on his chest.

"Spock here, Doctor." Spock says.

"Has that boy left yet?" Mccoy asks.

"Affirmative." Spock says. "He left a moment ago."

"Drat..." Mccoy's voice says. "I wanted to tell 'im about his friend Saphyra. She helped us get home..."

"I believe he knows, Doctor...I believe he knows." Spock says.

The scene zooms out as Spock leaves thee Transporter Room doors, the scene ending.

* * *

A new scene begins as Aios is seen on his Key Glider.

The Glider stops and turns the opposite way, hovering in place.

The scene zooms in on the side of Aios's armored face as he watches the Enterprise leave the area in a warp-like flash.

After a moment, he fires up his Glider and leaves aswell, the scene ending abruptly.

_"Well, my friends weren't aboard the Enterprise, but I DID see Iskonis again." _Aios says in a narrative. _"Still...I didn't like it. He's gone for two years and NOW he shows up and almost destroys a world, I mean, spaceship? What did he want? And why was he using the Vessels and Heartless? i guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Just you wait, guys. We'll get together again...Not Darknss or Lights is gonna keep us from seeing each other again!"_

("Forged a D-Link with Spock!")

(Obtained Keychain "Final Frontier:" _"Has a long reach and increases the rate and power of critical hits, providing a small Strength boost as well.")_

Treasure Chests obtained during this playthrough:

WNA Splice

Command: Wind Riad

Command: Fira


End file.
